


Of Ancient Descent

by Nightstar208



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstar208/pseuds/Nightstar208
Summary: The Atlantis expedition is not ready for someone like her. Smart enough to challenge McKay, strong enough to tackle Sheppard, spunky enough to amuse Elizabeth, and kind enough to win the attentions of a one Dr. Carson Beckett.





	1. Prologue

There was a time when things were much more simple, where life and death was a thing of the past not the future. When Jack O’Niel never thought he’d get another chance to be a father, when Samantha Carter never imagined being a mother. Time has a way of blindsiding us, throwing curve balls and forcing us to cope. Neither ever imagined they’d be a parent, and neither of them ever thought they’d have a kid together.

 

On the planet designated P3X-779, or as Jack liked to call it the Accident Waiting to Happen. Everyone on the planet had been far too friendly and so very giving, Daniel had eagerly delved into the day to day workings of the planets proceedings and dragged Teal’c alongside. Jack and Sam had simply sat back embellishing in the cuisine of the foreign planet, ultimately disobeying Jack’s rule of never eating unknown food. They should have been more cautious, especially when the people had lured and locked the two in a small room. The food they had consumed had been a scared aphrodisiac that increased fertility in both partners and made it almost impossible to resist.

 

Nine months later the two Air Force personnel of SG1 had a bouncing baby girl, beautiful as could be. She had inherited her mother’s gorgeous blue eyes and her father’s once warm brunette hair, and the lovely fair skin of her mother. Which made it impossible to deny when the Air Force came snooping around, given the nature of her birth and the various amounts of support from their superiors about saving the world on ample occasions, they were let off the hook but put under serious scrutiny and surveillance.

It didn’t take long for the happy new parents to realize something was terribly wrong, The nanites that had been inactivated within Jack’s blood stream had integrated into the sperm that fertilized the egg from which their daughter was born. Once Annabelle Nova O’Niel-Carter had been born the nanites had reactivated immediately, and their daughter grew a year for everyday. By the time they were able to synthesize an antidote, she had aged to be ten years old and hadn’t reverted back to the 10 day old she should have been. Doctors Janet Frazier, Bill Lee, and Samantha Carter worked for two years on a way to reverse the process but to no avail. Eventually they had all been ordered to give up and enjoy what time they had left with the young girl.

 

Annabelle or Anna as most called her (Belle was reserved for those she loved most) had to be educated at the SGC, but with the most intelligent people from all over the world educating the young girl 365 days a years, she was testing into a college level. Of course her father helped her in the sports department, her favorite, ironically being baseball, he had put her onto a local team and took her to several games before she had be removed due to excessive absences. She had been great too, a brilliant third basemen and an amazing batter.

 

As soon as she could speak, Samantha had began teaching her science, starting with the basics of Newton's Laws of Motion and ending with Stargate technology. Annabelle’s mind was incredible to be able withhold all that information and understand it, she had even sought Jack out every time she learned something new to confuse him. That little snot would talk circles around him all day and force him to take pain killers for the massive headache, but damn was he proud. Teal’c had been her self-defense teacher as soon as she could walk, it wasn’t long until Annabelle could kick her own father’s ass as well as her mother’s. Teal’c teachings made Jack feel a whole lot better about the impending doom of her dating years.

 

Annabelle was probably the most loved child in the Milky Way Galaxy with the biggest family possible. She was well love and cared for always and that is exactly what had gotten them in trouble. It would only take two minutes watching anyone interact with the girl to know that the people of the SGC adored her. Which is why she had been taken by the Goa’uld when she was little, they had had her for a little over two months before she had escaped. Her grandfather, a Tok’ra she had never met before had saved her and returned her to the SGC to discover the little girl was his granddaughter.

 

As relieved as the SGC had been about her return, no one dared talk to the frightened young girl until she was ready. For weeks everyone in the base had heard her blood curdling screeches as her nightmares relived the experiences she had suffered at the hands of the Goa’uld System Lords. Every night her screams rang out was another night Jack and Sam ran to the aid of their daughter to find her clawing at her own skin like it was burning her, and eventually they had learned how to treat the wounds on her forearms and minimize scarring. Soon enough the nightmares came few and far between, so she began to sleep alone instead of clinging to her father.

 

When she was 13 years old she was enrolled into college based on her education level, she majored in astrophysics and minored in ancient civilizations. However she flew through the classes and by 19 had a doctorate in astrophysics and was considered a linguist knowing how to formally speak 24 different languages technically 27 as she was fluent in Goa’uld and Ancient. She picked up a new major of engineering and minor of chemistry. At 20 she began her career at the SGC on Major Barrett’s team SG12, she doubled as the civilian scientist as well as the linguist.

 

With all the training and knowledge she had received growing up she was probably the person best suited to run an operation like the SGC. She had never been hurt on an offworld mission, never taken captive (apart from the incident as a child), she was one of the SCG’s best. She was the entire team of SG1 all rolled into one neat little package having been raised by the four of them. And god was she pretty, too pretty for Jack to be comfortable letting her out of the complex. She was by no means thin or fat, she had the perfect hourglass figure many women strived for, her muscles not visible but you could feel them. She always wore her soft blonde hair up in a ponytail to avoid it getting in the way and her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her one visual flaw were those glasses that acknowledged the fact that her eyesight wasn’t exactly the best, but she always chose glasses that were complimentary to her face.

 

She had several flaws as people do but she was still the sweetest young lady you could meet, that was enough to have her father's heart in constant worry about her innocence. She was daddy’s little girl, her mother’s center of pride, and the SGC’s most valuable asset. When she graduated from college with two doctorates and two masters at 22 years old, her father wasn’t there. It broke her heart until she found he was in stasis somewhere under the ices of Antarctica, that was when the SGC learned never to get on Annabelle’s bad side.They had refused to let her anywhere near the Antarctic sight, they had been worried she might accidentally activate some ancient device. She had quite the temper and was more stubborn than a mule, she had snuck onto a chopper and ended up spending time with Daniel exploring the Ancient Outpost.

She got what she wanted and as soon the Atlantis expedition was announced to be happening. She and Daniel had worked tirelessly on discovering Atlantis and had produced a gate address for the lost city. Daniel was at the top of the list to go to Atlantis but given Daniel’s importance and need on Earth he would not be going. That left her name at the top of the list of linguists to be the head of the department that is if she managed to avoid resistance from her parents.

 

Annabelle’s loving parents who were always be her side would survive without her but it would be so much more difficult. That is why she went above her father’s head and got approval from the President himself to lead the department, he also thought her wide spectrum of knowledge as well as the ancient gene she had inherited from her father made her the best candidate for the job.


	2. Unwilling

“Annabelle Nova O’Niel-Carter!” the furious voice Jack O’Niel shouted from the other side of the door to the woman in questions quarters. Annabelle wasn’t in her quarters but luckily enough for Jack she had been enroute, the moment Annabelle spotted her father banging out her bedroom door with a box filled with personnel files she turned to run the other way.

 

“Ah!” she heard her father snap, having turned in enough time to spot her trying to escape. Annabelle turned to her father with sweetest smile she could muster, batting her eyelashes up at him, putting on the biggest daddy’s little girl act she had ever performed.

 

“Hi, Daddy!” she cheered happily as she turned to face him.

 

“Don’t you Daddy me, young lady!” he snapped wagging his index finger in her direction. He kicked the box that now lay in front of her bedroom door. “What’s this?”

 

“Personnel files i am assuming, thanks for bringing them by” she walked around her father, being sure to keep some distance as she picked up the box and positioned herself towards the elevator.

 

“Why do you, a member of SG12 need a box filled with personnel files of archaeologist?”

 

“Because i need to pick six of them” Annabelle said entering the elevator, her father hot on her trail.

 

“Annabelle!” he snapped trying to get her to answer the unspoken question.

 

“I am heading the department for the Atlantis Expedition” she sighed.

 

“And you didn’t tell me because?”

 

“Because i knew what you would say, worse i knew what all of you would say and this is something i had to do, dad.”

 

“Why?”

 

Their gazes met, Jack’s worry, anger, and fear all melted away as he looked into his daughter azule eyes. She was determined to do this and nothing anyone said was going to stop her from going even if that meant they would never see each other again. The trip to Atlantis was one way, at least for now, whoever went was leaving knowing they may never return. Jack knew one day he would lose his little girl but he never thought it would be this soon, though she was 23 years old, she should only be 13 and in his eyes she would always be that little girl with cake frosting smeared all over her face. He wasn’t ready to give his daughter up, especially not to another galaxy, he would gladly give away in marriage if that meant she would stay on earth. Her eyes softened and Jack worried as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

 

“I have to do this, dad. Atlantis is a chance for me to come into my own, a chance for me to get out of the shadows i’ve been cast into. I have never been away from you and mom and i’m afraid if i stay here, i will never leave.”

 

Jack didn’t like her answer but he understood her completely, he knew what it must be like cooped up in the SGC, never leaving Colorado Springs because of the nature of her birth. The poor girl didn’t even have a social security number, getting her into college had been a dusie. He knew she could never have a job anywhere that didn’t require security clearance so she was limited to the SCG, Atlantis, Area 51, the Pentagon, etc. He understood her desire to travel, she had never traveled outside the small little town and if it had been Jack he would have gone crazy a long time ago. He was proud of his little girl and admired her greatly but he didn’t have to be happy about the situation, but knowing what he did, he wouldn’t make this anymore difficult for her.

 

“I understand.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy” she kissed his cheek as the elevator opened. She headed to her office and Jack hit the button to go up another level to where his office was.

* * *

 

 

Annabelle took the responsibility of choosing her team very seriously, and though her team would be classified as ‘researchers’ and she would be reporting to someone else who then reported to the person in charge, she was excited to be a leader. She spent long excruciating hours picking a diverse team, trying to ensure that between the seven of them they could cover all languages and civilizations. By the time it rolled around to the meeting of all Atlantis leadership, Annabelle had picked her team and was ready to meet her coworkers and superiors.

 

She wanted to be perceived as the perfect image of professionalism and optimism, someone who may appear young but was wise for her age. She had made her mother sit with her and pick out her outfit, though her mother was still unaware of Annabelles’ new position. They had decided on a white button up blouse with a V-neck and puffy sleeves that stopped mid bicep, and black pencil skirt that stopped 2 inches above her knees, black pumps. It was maybe a little too professional but it would be sure to make an impression. Her hair was done up in a top knot bun, a few stray strands falling on either side of her face, her normal glasses sitting upon the bridge of her nose, light mascara, and ruby red lips.

 

“Wow! You look hot!” Samantha Carter’s voice was playful but made Annabelle’s insecurities flare up. The young woman looked down out her appearance trying to find anything wrong with it but she couldn’t find anything. She had ironed and removed all lint, she had been very serious about this entire process.

 

“Do i look okay?” Annabelle asked biting her lip, thankfully she had worn stain stick lipstick so it didn’t smear when she did so.

 

“You look like a sexy librarian the files are a nice touch” Sam smiled at her daughter full heartedly, the normal despair at not getting to properly raise her daughter gone from her mind. “So, where you off to?”

 

“I have a meeting, i get to meet the leaders of the Atlantis expedition and present my team” she said knowing she was going to find out in the next few moments. Sam began walking with her towards the stairs to the briefing room. “I am leading a team for the expedition”

 

“What!” Samantha grabbed her daughters forearm and forced the two of them come to an instant halt. Samantha Carter was a great many things: doctor, scientist, colonel, daughter, sister, aunt, mother, but she as also someone who was never provoked because it was terrifying.

 

“I am going to the Pegasus Galaxy as the lead linguist” Annabelle looked at her watch not wanting to be late, she still had fifteen minutes until they were due to start but she wanted to be their early. Being early meant she would be able to meet other early birds and watch as everyone entered maybe even make some new friends prior to the expedition.

 

“Look mom i really have to go, you can lecture me later. For now why don’t you go talk to dad? He is supporting this 100%” Annabelle said shrugging off her mother’s hold.

 

“Is he?” she shook her head in anger and headed off.

 

Annabelle continued on her way, turning the corner, colliding with another person, everything the two had been holding went flying about them. Annabelle instantly dropped to her knees trying to gather her papers and shovel them into the correct files, while keeping her skirt pulled down.

 

“I am so sorry, i wasn’t paying attention to where i was going” Annabelle said picking up a file that wasn’t hers.

 

She held it out to the stranger and looked up into bright blue orbs meet grey and a shy smile spread over both lips. Annabelle’s cheeks flushed a stunning pink as she looked over the dark haired, averaged built man. He was attractive, though probably with a big age gap between the two. The man observed her just as she had him noting her eyes would probably be as bright blue as his own if not for the makeup she wore. He liked the shade her cheeks had turned, whether in embarrassment or shyness he didn’t know. She was quite lovely visually but experience had taught him a woman that beautiful had to have an awful personality or something undesirable about her.

 

“I believe this is yours,” she rose the file she had picked up slightly higher. He gently took the file from her hands, their skin never touching. “I’m Dr. Annabelle O’Niel” she held her empty hand out to him.

 

“Dr. Carson Beckett” his lips turned up in a warm smile as his soft hand encompassed hers and they gently shook each other's hands. Annabelle’s smile went from closed mouth to opened, showing her well tended teeth before she leaned down and started picking up the remaining files.

 

“You’re a medical doctor?” she noted as she saw the file she had picked up was a nurse.

 

“Aye”

 

“Oh! You’re Scottish! Tha e na thoileachas gus coinneachadh thu” Annabelle smiled, proud she could recall the language, though she maybe a little rusty.

 

“What?” he asked confused.

 

“Daniel said most people only speak the language of the home land and you accent i’m guessing is Scottish, i just assumed you spoke Gaelic. I don’t know much about other countries. When he taught me Gaelic he said that people in Scotland spoke it.”

 

“Nae fur years, lass” he said helping Annabelle to stand up. She nodded her thanks and smoothed out her outfit. She was embarrassed to not know that, she had just made a fool of herself. “You’re a linguist then?”

 

“Yes” Annabelle forced herself to stop there, not wanting to babble on and on about her degrees. Looking at the time again she gave a sad smile towards the doctor and tried to be as polite as possible. “I’m sorry but i have to go, i have a meeting i need to be at.”

 

“Me tae, din nae tell me. Yer pairt o' th' Atlantis Expedition?” He asked as they slowly began walking towards the briefing room.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Daniel Jackson and Teal’c had watched the whole ordeal, remaining hidden they followed the pair eavesdropping on the conversation. Neither was ignorant to the hair twirling, lip biting, flirty, giggling girl they had watched grow up. They watched as she tried unsuccessfully to flirt with the man, they had to give him credit he was nothing but kind and patient with her. They were unsure if he was flirting with her as well but already they knew he wouldn’t outright reject her, which was good because Annabelle had never been rejected before.

* * *

 

 

“Oh, good you're both here! I as about to send a search party.”

 

Annabelle’s head snapped up at the sound of the old familiar voice, her eyes scanning over the brunette woman she had met on several occasions apart from her running the SGC during a majority of Annabelle’s employ there. Every time Annabelle had come home from college on break Elizabeth and her had spoken and grew to develop a friendship.

 

“Elizabeth?” Annabelle’s voice was full of surprise but a wide smile spread to her lips as she rushed towards the older woman and wrapped her in a friendly embrace. The two women smiling brightly as they parted.

 

“Look how much you’ve grown!” Elizabeth’s tone was over exaggerated as she looked the younger woman over.

 

“Elizabeth, it’s only been a year since the last time we meet” Annabelle tried to push off Elizabeth’s compliments, not overly fond of exaggerated praising.

 

“Yes, but i’ve never seen you so dolled up.”

 

“I wanted to make a good impression,” Annabelle said as she turned to her files. “I know this meeting is to narrow down the list for our teams but i already have mine selected.”

 

“Excellent we will-” Elizabeth started.

 

“As head of the science and research teams, i will have final say on your team” that voice was familiar to Annabelle as well. She turned to come face to face with someone from far into her past, someone she hadn’t seen in the SGC since her nightmare days.

 

“Rodney McKay” she breathed out worried for her reputation before she even had a chance to start building her name. Rodney looked up at her, no recognition passing over his face as he looked at her. Of course he wouldn’t remember her as she was now, he hadn’t seen her since she was a skittish teenager afraid of her own shadow.

 

“Have we meet?” Rodney asked as he sat down prepared to begin going over personnel files. Annabelle had gone very pale, worried for her future working with this … difficult man. A man who also desired her mother greatly.

 

“Yes, actually we have but i was still really young. My name is Annabelle O’Niel” Annabelle said taking the seat across from Rodney. He contemplated the name running it over his internal database of knowledge.

 

“Doesn’t ring a bell” he said. Annabelle sighed, closing her eyes to prepare herself for the reaction he would bestow upon her once he realized her identity.

 

“Perhaps you will recall my full name, Annabelle Nova O’Niel-Carter.”

 

Rodney’s eyes widen, clearly he did recall her. The bastard child of Jack O’Niel and his Samantha Carter. He had been here for her return, he had witnessed the absolute terror in her eyes, the mangled flesh of her body, the horrible screeching that had awoken him every night he had been at the SGC. He remembered heading towards General Hammond's office to form a complaint when Sam and Jack had rushed by, Annabelle between them her arms coated in blood, probably her own. The image still haunted him today, how mentally unstable she must have been to result in that outcome.

 

“Are you sure you’re a suitable choice for this mission? I do wish to sleep” Rodney sneered. Carson and Elizabeth the only other people in the room watched the interaction, not understanding what Rodney was implying. It was clear to all that Rodney knew something vital that no one else did, something that clearly disturbed Annabelle.

 

“I assure you, Dr. McKay, that i am perfectly capable of performing any and all duties asked of me for the expedition. I have been cleared by medical both physically and mentally. If you have a problem with me going on this expedition, take it up with the president who personally approved my participation.” Annabelle’s tone had gradually rose in anger as she did from her own chair. She placed her chosen teams files down on the table, pushing it towards him.

 

“These are the people i have selected, if you do not approve i will bring you the files for the ‘B’ team i have selected as well as the ‘C’ and ‘D’ team.” Annabelle turned to Elizabeth. “If you excuse me, i don’t think i am needed for anything else here.”

 

With that Annabelle walked confidently out the door and to her quarters keeping her pride until she reached her destination. Once locked in the safety of her own room she allowed the anger, fear, and despair to overwhelm her.

 

“What the hell was that about!?” Elizabeth hissed at Rodney as soon as the young woman left the room.

 

“Excuse me for not believing she is mentally stable!” Rodney whined defensively.

 

“She seemed lik' a lovely lady. Ye were quite rude” Carson said from his seat at the table. Rodney looked to his closest friend, trying to gain support.

 

“You have read her personnel file?”

 

“Why would i dae that?”

 

“Because she is unstable!”

 

“If the president has asked that she be put on the this mission i think it’s safe to say she will be going regardless of your complaints. So i suggest you make nice with her or i might just have to break your title in half and put her in charge of research.”

 

Elizabeth raised a single eyebrow at Rodney challenging him, knowing he was a man of ego. Rodney seriously debated on letting that happen, it would provide him with much more time but now, his ego wouldn’t allow for that. After evaluating the team she had picked, Rodney went to attempt an apology.

 

* * *

 

“What do you want?” Annabelle was too exhausted to put any venom into her voice when Rodney McKay walked into her lab. He shifted uncomfortably, hands in his pocket as he contemplated what to say, he was never good at apologies.

 

“The team you picked is good, i’ve already sent the Air Force to collect them.” Rodney made himself comfortable on the couch in her lab. Annabelle was stunned silent for a moment, not believing he had approved her first choices, Rodney was known to be anal.

 

“Thank you” she said suspiciously.

 

“About earlier … I just wanted to say … I would like it if … Let’s start over, be friends instead of … whatever that was.”

 

“You want to be friends?”

 

“Oh don’t sound so surprised!” he groaned. Annabelle thought this was a horrible idea but agreed, prepared to deal with the doubt later. It would be better if her and her boss could get along.

 

“So, friends?” Annabelle said awkwardly holding her hand out to shake Rodney’s. He hide his disgusted and gave her hand a quick shake.

 

“Friends, sort of.”


	3. On the Other Side

“Chevron one encoded”

 

Annabelle thought she was ready for this, thought it was time for her to make her own life. She had been eager for months to go on this mission but she never truly thought she would be going. In the back of her mind, she believed she would be stopped, her parents would find some way to prevent her from taking this step. But here and now, standing in front of the gate she had no choice but to accept that this was really happening.

 

“Chevron two encoded”

 

It hit her hard, realizing that this really was a one way trip. Once she went through the gate she would never be able to return, simply because there was no way to provide a powerful enough charge to the gate. There was no way home once any of them stepped through the gate, everyone had come to terms with it but Annabelle was struggling with it. Her eyes were glossy as she looked up into the control room where her mother and father stood, both seemed emotionless. Annabelle knew better, he parents had adorned their military composure masks in order to do their jobs and let her go.

 

“Chevron three encoded”

 

Annabelle loved her parents very deeply, in fact there were many people on this base she loved deeply but she was leaving them. She had given all the reasons in the world for why she was doing this but deep down she knew that her purpose for going were still hidden from even herself. Leaving the SGC family behind would be like kicking the crutches out from underneath her, but she was doing this whether they liked it or not, she was firm in her resolve.

 

“Chevron four encoded”

 

She looked around at the men and women, soldiers and scientists, mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, friends and hoped they could be her new family. Hoped she could love these people as much as she loved those she was leaving behind.

 

“Chevron five encoded”

 

Annabelle looked down at herself, she wore her new standard issue Atlantis uniform, the designated color area on her uniform was white indicating she a linguist. Her entire team would have the standard issue uniform, there designated color all being white. She liked the uniform enough but she had also brought along normal everyday clothing and shoes.

 

“Chevron six encoded”

 

Her palms were sweaty and her heart was pounding in her chest as she watch the great ring spin around. There was a time, when she was much younger than now when she had held Grandpa George Hammond's hand as her mother in father went up the ramp and off to some unknown planet. She had wanted to be just like them, fighting bad aliens and making new friends, advancing civilization.

 

“Chevron seven encoded”

 

She rocked back and forth on her heels anxious to get this all over and done with. She either wanted to be in Atlantis, already missing her family, or here wishing she was in Atlantis helping where she could. But if she was being completely honest with herself she was kind of hoping this wouldn’t work.

 

“Chevron eight is locked”

 

Annabelle's gaze was turned to the M.A. L.P. as it jerked to life entering the wormhole. As soon as it is confirmed that the other side is habitable Colonel Sumner stepped up to address everyone.

 

“Let's go, people. We don't know how much time we've got. Security teams one and two, you're up first. All other personnel will follow on our signal. Once on the other side, keep moving, clear the debarkation area. On my lead.”

 

Annabelle looked to Elizabeth hoping she would put the man in his place, because he was clearly power-hungry. She couldn't believe he had been selected to run the military operations, then again they were probably just trying to get rid of him.

 

“Hold on, Colonel.” Elizabeth joined him just before entering the event horizon. “We go through together.”

 

Sumner concedes and through the Stargate they go. Annabelle looks up to the control room probably for the last time.

 

"Expedition team. Move out.” Her father's voice makes her eyes seek him out. He is already staring at her, studying her for any signs of doubt. Telling her it isn't too late to change her mind, that he would send Daniel in her place. A few silent tears fall, she's already said her goodbyes and now it's time to move on. Her mother is allowing the tears to fall but remains quite, Daniel smiling brightly though his eyes shows his desire to be coming along, and Teal'c … Teal’c is stoic but she knows he will miss her.

 

She forces her sight away, knowing she would cave if she continued to look at everything she was leaving behind. She severely hoped they knew how much she loved them. She wasn't doing this to be rebellious or out of spite, that she knew for a fact.

 

Annabelle picked up her two cases having already secured the pack on her back, and headed up the ramp. Each step she took caused her more grief until finally she closed her eyes and stepped through the event horizon. Those who loved her watched intently and unblinking as she disappeared, unbelieving to the fact that she'd done it, she was gone.

 

When Annabelle appeared on the other side cheeks glistening with tears, the non- military personnel were huddled to one side. Colonel Sumner was already barking out commands as his teams began securing the area.

 

“Find an open space and park it until instructed otherwise.”

 

Annabelle obeyed, putting her cases down to rest her arms. Light sprang to life throughout room, the structure common for the ancients but beautifully new to Annabelle's eyes. She couldn't help think the design of the building it  would be great for parties.

 

“General O'Neill. Atlantis base offers greetings from the Pegasus Galaxy. You may cut power to the Gate.” Elizabeth says into the radio.

 

As soon as she says the words a champagne bottle rolls out of the wormhole coming to hit Annabelle’s foot. She bent down to pick it up a label on top reading Bon Voyage! General Jack O'Neill. Smiling she handed the bottle to Elizabeth whose smile matched her own after reading the note.

 

* * *

 

“Rodney! I’m trying just give me a second!” Annabelle snapped exasperated with his lack of patience.

 

“Even if you can get the naquadah power generators up and running, it's still not going to be enough!” he yelled at Annabelle.

 

Annabelle wasn’t going to fight him, everyone was highly stressed and panicking. It hadn’t taken them long to realize that the city was completely submerged underwater and the ZPM’s powering the cities shields were all almost completely depleted. Once the last ZPM failed they would all drown as water flooded the city.

 

“It will at least buy us some time!” Annabelle said tapping away at her laptop trying to convert their systems to allow the generators they had brought with them to be compatible with Atlantis power systems. “And just for the record i came as a linguist!”

 

“You’re qualified enough to deal with this!”

 

“That’s it!” Annabelle popped up out of her chair and left the room, shouting over her shoulder. “I’m going to hook the generator up to the main power supply.”

 

Once Annabelle got the generators up and running Rodney recalled her to the control room. She sighed, already drained from the little time they had spent here and began to run back to the control room. She was grateful now, to Teal’c for all the cardio he had forced her to endure during their training sessions. When she got to the control room, people she didn’t recognize were wandering around, obviously they weren’t from Earth.

 

“The shield is collapsing!” Rodney’s voice broke me out from my daze of the strangers. She sat down in front of another laptop the screen red the words ‘SHIELD FAILURE IMMINENT’.

 

Since walking through the gate, everything had all happened so fast. In a way it was good, this horrible experience was weeding out the weaklings and elevating the strong. Annabelle hadn’t even thought about trying to impress anyone, she was doing what she always did in a crises, she looked for a need and filled it. She was always the first one to volunteer when danger was afoot, if not an emergency she would have thought about all the pros and cons before offering herself.

 

“I'm dialling an address.” Gordin, a gate technician said.

 

“No, wait!” Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder, listening intently.

 

“She's right.” Rodney’s voice was full of disbelief.

 

Annabelle looked around confused until she felt the city rumbling, looking at the monitors she realized the city was rising. She braced herself against the panel in front of her as the city rose, but remained standing. Water quickly dash down the sides of the walls as the city came to rest on the surface of the vast ocean. The final jerk has her losing her grip, she fell hard, her head hitting the panel she had clung to.

 

“Ow!” Annabelle’s fingers instantly went to her head to asses the damage. She pulled her hand away feeling the sticky wetness, her fingers revealed her own blood but the pain was minimal. She assumed she’d have a killer headache but no concussion. She picked herself up from the floor and looked towards the windows to see the sunshine.

 

The city had raised completely out of the water, the power problem no longer relevant for now. Everyone not helping Sheppard with the rescue mission was exploring the city, to ensure there would be no more surprises. Annabelle went with her team to find offices and sleeping quarters, a level down she discovered halls upon halls of rooms.

 

"Elizabeth, I found sleeping quarters” Annabelle spoke into the com attached to his ear. “One level down from you.”

 

Elizabeth acknowledged but that was it. The city was so big it would take months to explore everything and everyone was vying for Elizabeth’s attention. Annabelle's head began to throb and she was reminded of her head injury. Sighing she went in search of the medical team, she found someone wearing a yellow uniform that designated the medical team.

 

"Excuse me?”she approached the women slowly. The doctor's eyes instantly went to the dried blood on Annabelle's forehead.

 

"You need stitches” the woman said searching through her med kit.

 

"Actually I just need Advil, don't want to take you away from everyone else.” Annabelle said as she looked around at all the injured people.

 

"Are you sure?” the doctor was skeptical but Annabelle was blowing off her injury as if it was of no consequence, and given her coherent stability the woman conceded. "Alright but no sleeping until we get a proper look at you, Carson will kill me for this but we have a lot of injuries.”

 

Annabelle took the medication and went back to work.


	4. Setting Roots

"Dr. Beckett, fancy meeting you again” Annabelle tired to distracted the CMO from her dirty and bloody open gash on her forehead.

 

“Ye should have been in h'ere as soon as this happened, Dr. O'Neil.” D. Beckett scolded, a stern look on his face as he cleaned the wound. Annabelle felt the sting off the chemicals her wince was low but she was pretty sure Dr. Beckett had purposely made it hurt to punish her for not coming in sooner.

 

"With everything going on and all the more severe injuries, I figured mine could wait.”

 

“Na more waiting, lass. Next time ye come straight h'ere” his voice had softened now and he began to sew up the gash. “Who released ye with' a head injury anyway? ah will have a few choice wurds with' thaim as well."

 

"I don't imagine you being mad at anyone for too long, you seem like a teddy bear to me” Annabelle giggled. "Besides I don't know her name and wouldn't dare ratting out my supplier.”

 

Annabelle's joke made Dr. Beckett laugh for the first time since entering the Pegasus Galaxy. It was an adorable laugh that drew Annabelle's attention like a moth to a flame. His laugh was short and cheery, his smile adorable, everything about him since the moment she meant him attracted her to him.

 

“There ye go, a'll done” Dr. Beckett smiled at her before moving to his office. Annabelle headed for the door just as Rodney walked in.

 

“What are you doing here?” Annabelle asked curiously. He seemed to be in perfect health, no bumps or bruises.

 

“The gene therapy.”

 

“Right, i forget not everyone can turn on the lights simply by walking” Annabelle teased Rodney. So far the only people here in Atlantis with the gene was herself, John Sheppard, and Carson Beckett.

 

“Yes, well after this i will be able to do everything you can” Rodney smiled proudly.

 

“Superbus asinum” Annabelle mumbled in latin, knowing Rodney didn’t know that language.

 

“What?” Rodney said looking defensive, not liking not knowing things.

 

“I agreed with you” Annabelle said sweetly. One of the members of Annabelle’s team was standing nearby, overhearing the conversation and Rodney’s boost of confidence at Annabelle’s words, decided to tell Dr. McKay the truth.

 

“She said you're an arrogant ass” he said smirking. Annabelle rounded on the man, a fire burning in her blue eyes.

 

“Dr. Lenton i suggest you stay out of other peoples conversations.”

 

The fire in her eyes made the young Dr. William Lenton terrified enough to bolt from the infirmary. Annabelle turned back to look at Rodney, a guilty smile on her face. She knew the progress they had been making was probably now be diminished but Rodney seemed to take it for a compliment.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabelle left the infirmary and went in search of her own quarters, to get everything moved in and make Atlantis her new home. However, as soon as she had gathered all her belongs and headed towards the transport she was paged to the control room, sighing, she lugged all her belongings towards the control room. Upon entering she was immediately rushed by a man who was clearly a scientist considering the blue on his uniform. He wore rounded glasses and had messy brown hair.

 

“Dr. O'Neil” he asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You have the gene, correct?”

 

“Yes?” Annabelle’s voice was unsure at the man’s point, but with a simple question she knew a few things about him. One he was a scientist, two he was Czech judging from the flag on his shoulder, three he was soft spoken.

 

“Follow me please” he said heading out of the room, Annabelle followed, her protested already starting to form.

 

“Excuse me but i am not just going to touch everything in the city to satisfy your curiosity! Doctor?”

 

“Zelenka, Radek Zelenka”

 

“Right, look i’m not just going to start touching things until we have a chance to figure out what it is.” Annabelle’s voice was stern but not disrespectful.

 

“Look your advanced genetics is the only reason you’re here! So stop your whining and follow me” he ordered.

 

Annabelle froze where she was standing, her heart sunk, her self-esteem plummeting, she was so upset she didn’t even have room to be angry. Zelenka didn’t look to see if she was following him, just kept on his merry way. Annabelle grabbed her belongings and went in search of her room not wanting to be anywhere near anyone else right now. She made it to the living quarters not letting any tears fall though she wanted to. She approached the door to her room just as a woman approached her. She was tanned, brown haired, brown eyed, visually appealing and wearing skin tight, unfamiliar clothing.

 

“Are you alright?” she woman asked Annabelle gently.

 

“Telya right?” Annabelle gave her the best smile she could muster as the woman nodded. “I’m fine”

 

“You look as though you are on the verge of tears.”

 

“I’m okay, just tired. I haven’t been allowed to sleep since we’ve been here, i had a concussion so i had to wait.”

 

“Well then rest … i did not receive your name” Teyla’s brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to recall Annabelle’s name.

 

“Annabelle”

 

“That is a lovely name” Teyla smiled warmly placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Rest now, Annabelle.”

 

* * *

 

 

Annabelle had found a suitable office for her to set up her base of operations, trying not to think about how she had been used and lied too. She pushed it all out of her mind to avoid further self-loathing and depression. Rodney had been administered the ATA gene, the first human trial and had immediately started testing it. Now, thanks to his lack of patience he needed Annabelle’s help to research and translate how to remove a shield like device Rodney had stuck to himself. He wasn’t able to eat, drink, or be touched, she only had a couple of days to figure it out before he would die from dehydration.

 

She was searching the ancient database now, scouring for any reference to the device but she didn’t have a name for the device so there was a broad spectrum for her to investigate. She had already found six similar devices. She was getting frustrated, growling she sat back in her chair and rubbing her hands down her face.

 

“Nae huvin much luck?”

 

Dr. Beckett had been standing in the doorway when Annabelle had decided she was going to take a break. She looked up at him with a gentle smile, though she was attracted to him that was the furthest thing from her mind at this moment. The interaction seeming more natural because she didn’t have time to think about her attraction or embarrassment. Then again being attracted to someone and have feelings for them are not the same things.

 

“If Rodney had waited for us to do the research before touching things, like we are supposed to, i wouldn’t have to read everything labeled protection or shield.” Annabelle sighed leaning back into the database table.

 

“Well, i’m afeart i come wi'th bad news. It isn’t th' gene therapy that’s keeping th' device on, we think tis a result o' his subconscious need fur protection.” Carson explained coming to stand beside Annabelle as she began searching the screen again.

 

“If that’s the case, i don’t think anything i find in the database will be able to help him.”

 

Annabelle confessed as she pulled up another device that might be the one Rodney had taken. Carson looked at the screen as the words slowly moved up and out of view of the screen and then to Annabelle whose eyes were rolling quickly in perfect lines matching the screen.

 

“Ye can read that?” Carson said pointing at the screen in bewilderment. Annabelle laughed at him, looking down and biting her lip before looking up at him with amusement in her bright blue eyes.

 

“I told you i was a linguist when we met, remember Dr. Beckett?” She teased.

 

“Aye, i dae. How many different languages dae ye speak, Dr. O'Neil? ” he asked.

 

“You can just call me Annabelle,” she smiled shyly her natural encounter with the Chief Medical Officer becoming strained as she noticed his cute dimples when he smiled. “And i speak 20 languages but i can read and translate 27. Seven of those languages have no audio interpretations.”

 

Carson clearly looked impressed, but in his own right had spoke two languages as well, english and medicine. The terms doctors used usually needed to be translated so patients would know what was wrong with them. However, Annabelle could do that for several different languages and clearly some of the languages she knew were alien.

 

“As soon as i know something i will let you know Dr. Beckett” she smiled standing up and grabbing her coat. “But for now i think i should probably eat something.”

 

“Richt, mind if ah join ye?” Carson asked. Annabelle wanted to say yes, but she didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of the man. Luckily the answer came over the intercom.

 

“Dr. Beckett please report to the control room.”

 

“I guess not” Annabelle smiled sadly.

 

“Next time then” he gave her one last smile before heading out of her office.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabelle went to the mess hall, grabbing a light lunch and an empty table to eat. She scribbled away at her tablet while slowly eating, keeping her mind busy as to avoid wandering to what Zelenka had said. She wanted to start her voice log record of day to day happenings but this was not the place, she would wait until she was alone in her room.

 

“Can i join you?”

 

Annabelle looked up into brown eyes and a warm smile, brown messy hair upon the man's head. His uniform indicated he was in the military sector and looking at him she knew exactly who he was from the various girls around the city talking about him. Major John Sheppard, last minute addition to the expedition because he was almost as good as her at using the Ancient gene.

 

“Of course, Major” Annabelle said warmly though she’d rather be alone to focus on her tablet where she was jotting down a checklist to search the database when she got back to her lab.

 

“Whatcha working on?” he asked sitting down across from Annabelle and taking a bite from his apple. Annabelle closed her eyes to steady herself, set the stylist into her tablet and focused her full attention on him.

 

“You were flying my father’s chopper in Antarctica, right?” he nodded opening his mouth to speak but Annabelle responded before him. “Which means you know my father, you’ve taken orders from my father, and once you were reassigned to the Atlantis Expedition you were taken aside by father and he told you to … i don’t know look out for me, protect me. Am i right?”

 

“Look, i-”

 

“Major, despite what everyone thinks i am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. The fact that i was deceived about coming here, tricked into accepting a position no one thinks i’m qualified of having, i can perform my duties beyond what is expected of me”

 

“Whoa, relax Annabelle. As fas as i know you were assigned this position because their were only two names on the list and because you have the gene you beat out Dr. Jackson.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your dad did ask me to look out for you but from my understanding you're capable of kicking my ass.”

 

“But Zelenka … really?”

 

“You're here because you're the best person for the job.”

 

Annabelle was quiet for a long moment, soaking in everything he said. Maybe some people did think she got the job because of who her parents were or because of her genetics, but that wasn’t it. She got this position because she could do it, she had worked hard for it and the president himself had assigned her here. He hadn’t approved because he was a family friend or because he pitied her, but because she had the necessary skills as well as the gene that would be vital to the functions of the ancient city.

 

“Thank you Major, you just made some of my worries fade.” Annabelle smiled, her previously heavy shoulders now so much lighter.

 

“You can call me John” he smirked. “I would like to see these fighting skills your father warned me about though.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Major! Major!” The shouts of one of the Athonsians awoke Annabelle from her dreamless sleep. Groaning she sat up as the voice continued near her bedroom door. “Jinto's missing. I can't find him. I told him to be careful. Anything he touches could be dangerous.”

 

Annabelle jumped out of bed, slipping her tennis shoes onto her bare feet and heading out the door. I the hall she found John and an Athosians man talking rather loudly.

 

“We'll find him.” Sheppard says.

 

“John i can help” Annabelle ran to keep up with him. When he meet her eyes she knew he was going to refuse her help, send her back to her room. “Don’t. I kicked your ass in the training room today, i think we both know i can handle myself.”

 

Annabelle was only wearing her pajamas, her dad’s old Air Force shirt and stretchy shorts that stopped mid thigh, she was glad she always wore a sports bra to bed. In here hands was a zanikatel, a weapon John was unfamiliar with. John stared at her seriously wanting to know where she had been hiding that.

 

“Alright, i’m going to set up teams of two, i will send someone to you start in the jumper bay.” John instructed.

 

Annabelle nodded and headed off to do as she had been instructed, John watched until she disappeared, thinking she took orders just as well as she gave them. She belonged in the military and he wondered why she hadn’t joined any branches. Though she had handed him his ass he still wanted her to have a competent military man with her, so he sent Major Evan Lorne.

 

Major Lorne had yet to properly meet the young beauty people had been discussing until today, he found her in the jumper bay searching for the little boy. She truly was gorgeous especially dressed the way she was. An old well worn, grey shirt with with blue lettering spelling Air Force, skin tight black shorts that ended in the middle of her thighs to leave her flawless legs bare, her feet were in black tennis shoes with no socks, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. The zat in her hand was familiar to him but he was surprised to see that as her weapon of choice or in Atlantis for that matter.

 

“Dr. O’Neil” he greeted coming to flank her was the began scanning the jumper bay.

 

“Major” she acknowledged.

 

After clearing the jumper bay they went into the unassigned labs and offices on the same levels looking for the Athosian. Surprisingly, the doctor seemed comfortable with military operations, which Lorne shouldn't have found shocking considering she had done time on several SGC teams and off world missions.

 

“Jinto. If you can hear me, I'm not angry. I just want to know that you are safe. So if you are lost or hurt, stay where you are. Make some noise if you can. We will find you.” Annabelle’s shoulder stiffened as she listened to the boy's father, Halling spoke over the intercom.

 

“I couldn’t imagine what is must be like to have lost your child, not knowing what happened or how to save them” Lorne rattled on and on trying to make casual conversation.

 

He didn’t notice the intense tension that was filling his companion. He had already been working at the SGC when Annabelle was born, so of course he knew about her abduction. He had seen her on several occasions when she'd had nightmares. He had seen how horrible it had been for O'Neil and Carter. No one had ever seen Sam so hysterical, never seen her weep so harshly. Jack had become mute, his violence the only way he spoke. As Lorne had rambled on and on he recalled the reports, the parents, the blood stained floors.

 

"Oh my god, Annabelle! I'm so sorry!”

 

"Just shut up we have a job to do.” Annabelle growled hoping he couldn't see the thin film of water that looted her eyeballs.

 

After several hours of searching and the duo was forced to go their separate ways. Lorne continued the search for Jinto while Annabelle was summoned to the infirmary. When she arrived Dr. Beckett was scribbling away on his tablet while talking with Rodney and John.

 

"What's going on?”she asked. She no longer had her zat but she was still dressed as the last time John had seen her.

 

"Rodney fainted.” Dr. Beckett said finally looking up at her. A light blush crept up his neck at the sight of her, she'd clearly hadn't a chance to dress this morning when she'd jumped into the fray.

 

“I passed out from ... manly hunger.” Rodney whined, not caring about how Annabelle looked but about his ego.

 

"I'm taking you off the search, we need to figure out how to get the device off.” John explained.

 

"It's going to take some time, Rodney completely disregarded protocols and because of that my search for when the device is consists of translating and reading 76,001 references in the database."

 

"There can't be that many.” Rodney groaned.

 

"Well we don't know if it's a shield or a prison.”

 

Annabelle went to work scouring the database once again, progress was slow but she wasn't going to give up. Dr. Beckett had said he thought Rodney could take it off if he wanted but his subconscious was afraid and therefore preventing the removal. Recalling this, Annabelle went to an article she had read yesterday but dismissed. She read it over again, devouring all the information she could. A wide, successful grin spread across her face from the pride she felt at having conquered her first challenge.

 

Annabelle went to find Dr. Beckett to tell him he was night about the device. Halfway there she realized they were still looking for the boy so she would have the best luck finding everyone in the control room. Dr Beckett was absent from the control room, she would seek him out after speaking with those present.

 

"Dr. Beckett was right about the device, only Rodney can remove it. The device was created to protect the children against the wraith in case their parents were killed defending the city. Only the children could remove it but in order to do so they had to feel completely safe. Once their subconscious acknowledged there was no danger it was simply a matter of telling the device to shut down.”

 

Everyone looked to Rodney then.

 

“The device also imprints on the first person who wears it.” Annabelle finished.

 

“You're still wearing the shield. Now isn't there a chance that if something went wrong, that would protect you?”

 

Annabelle's brow furrowed then not understanding what was going on. They had found Jinto several hours ago and as far as she knew there was nothing they needed protecting from.

 

"There's this energy entity thing that's eventually going to start killing us.” John explained.

 

"How long was I in my office?”Annabelle asked. Clearly she'd missed some key events between losing Jinto and her research. John just shrugged, with the realization of what Rodney would have to do, the device detached from him.

 

“I had a feeling” Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

 

“What do you mean? Had a feeling about what? You think I wanted it to come off just now? You think I'm scared? I'm not scared. I'll stay, I'll do this” Rodney defended.

 

“No, that's OK. You might faint again” John teased making Annabelle giggle.

 

“Look, it's just not working any more, that's all. Look …” he put the device on John's chest but nothing happened. “See, it doesn't work on you either.”

 

“It won't work on anyone but you, that's part of its programming. " Annabelle argued.

 

Rodney opened his move to protest further but John sent him away. Having said what she came to say she thought she should go find Dr. Beckett to relay the news. As expected he was in the infirmary, more specifically he was in his office. Annabelle knocked on the open door to get his attention as she entered.

 

"Annabelle” he smiled.

 

"I just came to tell you that you were right about the device. It's off now and I'm sure Rodney is off stuffing his face."

 

“Ye found th' article then?”

 

"Yes, it was meant for children so once I realized that it was much easier.” She let out a long, exhausted yawn.

 

“Ye should get some rest, lass.”

 

"I think I just might. Goodnight Dr. Beckett.” she waved him goodbye.

 

"Goodnight Annabelle” he shouted at her.


	5. Swing of Things

A week, just one week and they still hadn’t explored the entire city but a mission had been sanctioned to being exploring the planet. Annabelle was one of the first to be allowed to fly a puddle jumper, reason being it was best that those who could do it naturally would be able to teach those who received the gene therapy better. Once Elizabeth had convinced her to go on this mission, which was easy considering Annabelle’s eagerness, she assigned Dr. Zelenka to accompany her, that was the hard one to persuade.

 

When Annabelle found out she would be accompanied by Zelenka she groaned remembering their one and only encounter hadn’t gone well. He was one of the few who didn’t think she belonged here and she was determined to prove him wrong. She triple checked jumper 2 to ensure it had any and all supplies they could need in case anything went wrong. She had just strapped her zat to her thigh when Zelenka entered the jumper cursing in Czech.

 

“To je nesmysl, měl bych nemusel opustit tu zatracenou základnu. Přišel jsem jako kurva vědec by měla existovat žádný důvod pro toto.” he mumbled as he came to stop beside Annabelle inside the jumper. She tried not to laugh at his protest to going on the mission. (This is bullshit, i shouldn't have to leave the damn base. I came as a fucking scientist, there should be no reason for this.)

 

“Nebojte se, myslím, že vím, jak létat tuto věc.” She responded in Czech making the man turn a deep red in embarrassment at realizing she understood everything he had said. (Don't worry, i think i know how to fly this thing.)

 

“I apologize, Dr. O’Niell” he said going to sit in the front left side chair of the jumper. Annabelle joined him, taking the right side seat and powering up the jumper.

 

“You can call me Annabelle, doctor. I know we got off on the wrong foot but i would like it if we could start over.” she suggested. He only nodded and so Annabelle took that as a sign that he was ready to go as well.

 

“Flight this is Jumper 2, requesting permission to leave.” Annabelle said into the com.

 

“Jumper 2 this is Flight, you have a go” Elizabeth’s voice came over the com.

 

With that Annabelle closed the jumper door and gently lifted the jumper of the ground and up towards the opening roof. Zelenka held onto his armrests tightly though the ride had been nothing but smooth thus far. As the exited the city, the bright light from the sun entered the jumper. Annabelle put her baring in as North by Northeast and headed out going as fast as Zelenka seemed comfortable with. An awkward silence filled the jumper as the only entertainment they had was long open space of water. Never one to sit in awkwardness, Annabelle broke the tense silence.

 

“So, what is your area of expertise?”

 

“Engineering”

 

His short clipped tone made it clear he held certain reservations about her and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

“Mine is linguistics and ancient earth cultures” she said trying to invoke further conversations but he only snorted in response. Her frustration peaked and she decided the friendly conversation was going to get her nowhere. She jerked the jumper to a stop and rounded on the startled scientist.

 

“What is your problem with me?”

 

Zelenka’s eyes went wide, fear written into the wrinkles of his face as his hands had flown out to brace himself against the abruptness of the stop. Once assessing that he was in no danger he turned to her letting a few profanities slip.

 

“Hovno! Co to kurva je s tebou!” (Shit! What the fuck is wrong with you?)

 

“Me! What is your problem? Since the moment i meet you, you’ve been nothing but rude and short. What did i ever do to you?”

 

“That’s the problem you’ve done nothing! What qualifies you to run the research department of this expedition!”

 

Annabelle’s suspicions were confirmed, everyone thought she had just been handed things her whole life. She had been trying to prove herself for a long time but to people like him, no matter what she did she would never be good enough.

 

* * *

 

After her trip in the jumper with Zelenka, Annabelle set to work proving that she was an asset, starting with solving what was currently their biggest problem: power. Two of the three ZPM’s that were needed to power Atlantis, were completely depleted when they had entered the city and soon enough the third would be too. While their naquadah generators would provide a sufficient enough power source to keep the ZPM working for a month or two, a fully charged ZPM was going to be a necessity soon. So, she made it her personal mission to devour any and all information in the database of where a ZPM could be located.

 

That's  how she has spent most of her time, though she had convinced John to spar with her again. Not really thinking about defense on offense anymore, she just reacted. When  John lunged at her in attempt to grab her shoulders, she punched him square in the nose, a foot wrapped around his calf made him fall back on his butt instead just stumbling back. The moment Annabelle noticed the blood streaming from his nose she was on her knees a rag in her hand as she pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"I'm so sorry John. I kind of spaced out for a minute” she explained as she forced him to sit up and lean forward.

 

At this point he was covered in cuts and bruises from his sparring sessions with the linguist as well as the Athonsian. Though, the bloody nose was the most painful this for.

 

"You should spar with Teyla.” his voice was squeaky due to the blocked nostrils Annabelle was still pinching.

 

"Probably be best, don't want to lose anymore military personnel.”

 

"This you not paying attention? I never want to be on the receiving end of your anger.” She laughed using a hand to push on his back and encourage him to stand, while keeping a firm hold on his nose.

 

“Come on tough guy, let’s get you to the infirmary.”

 

Once she got him up and walking, she had him place one hand on her shoulder and the other on the wall when she realized he was dizzy. She wrapped one arm around his waist and her opposite was raise so she could continue to hold the now bloody towel to his nose.

 

“I didn’t think i punched you that hard” her tone held sorrow, John snorted at her words increasing the pain in his skull.

 

“That’s what makes you so scary, you weren’t even fighting to your full potential.”

 

The entered the infirmary and set him down on to a hospital bed, she waved over one of the nurses. She took the towel away and assessed the damage, bruises were already forming in purples and black under both eyes and across the bridge of his nose. She pressed gently on one of the nostrils and John flinched in pain.

 

“Can you blow your nose?” she asked. John’s face scrunched up but no nose was made as he tried to blow his nose.

 

“No”

 

“Your nasal passage must be blocked, one second” the nurse walked away going to her cupboards to grab she came back with a water towel and what appeared to be nasal spray. She shoved the spray into each of his nostrils then laid him back placing the warm rag over his eyes and nose.

 

“What happened th' hell tae ye?” a familiar scottish accent had Annabelle turning around to look at the CMO who wasn’t currently wearing his lab coat. Obviously he had just gotten into the infirmary for his shift.

 

“Ask her” John groaned keeping absolutely still except for his arm that rose to point at Annabelle. She looked to Dr. Beckett flushing a deep red.

 

“I hadn’t meant to, we were sparring and i got a little distracted. I hadn’t even hit him that had.”

 

“His nose is broken and his nasal passages are blocked” the nurse explained scribbling away at his charts.

 

“Not to mention a wicked migraine” John replied. “Just the fact that she wasn’t trying very hard makes me fear for anyone who tries to pressure her into anything”

 

Dr. Beckett looked from the bloody tissues stuck in John’s nose, to the discarded tissues, then to the woman who had caused the damage. He had taken a Hippocratic Oath, and he was one person who truly did live by that oath everyday, therefore he had never done harm to another living being. Annabelle was a doctor of linguistics and had taken no such oath but he had assumed she was a gently and sweet girl, apparently he had misjudged her. He was never one to condone violence but he understood the need for self defense but she wasn’t a soldier. He didn’t know how he felt about this situation or the new discovery of her skills, but he did know he never wanted to be stuck in a fight with her.

 

“Ye'v got quite th' punch lass. Remind me nae tae cross ye” Carson said as he replaced the tissues in John’s nose, the previous ones now  coated in a deep red color.

 

"What do expect? All my combat training was done but a former first prime.”

 

She was clearly feeling ashamed by the situation, she obviously didn't like hurting people and that, Carson decided, made her a good person. She wasn't a violent person but she knew how to fight and defend herself. However, based on the little information he had about the lass, she much prefered words to weapons.

 

"It's not a bad thing. But why aren't you in the military?” John asked.

 

"Well, there are several reasons actually. Most prominent being I only just turned 18 last year technically speaking though I'm 25. It's complicated let's just leave at that. I also couldn't join because of these.”

 

She pointed to each of her biceps were very thin but multiple pale pink scars were scattered. The angel, the positioning of the faded scars imply they were self inflicted. No one said anything for a long moment, Annabelle forgot she wasn't supposed to be so open. At the SGC she had held no secret, but no one knew of her past.

 

"Self inflicted wounds, even if they happen when you're unconscious still disqualifies me to be in any branch according to the navy guy I spoke to when I turned 18, technically.”

 

''Ugh, navy! Why navy?” John complained.

 

"Because I love boats and swimming. I wouldn't be a O'Neil if didn't love fishing on dad's old boat.”

 

"But still a butt pirate?”

 

"Hey this want to be butt pirate broke your nose without even trying.”

 

“A'richt! oot ye get lass, afore th' colonel brakes more than his nose” Carson herded her towards the door making her giggle mischievously at braking more of John's faculties.

 

"Take care of him doc, it's hard to find a sparring partner when you a female scientist”

 

Annabelle laughed even harder when John threw the bloody rag towards her but due to the one still covering his eyes his aim was off. The dried rag landed on top of an inspecting doctor, being a good sport Carson gave a tense smile.

 

"Lovely” his tone was sarcastic. Taking pity on the attractive Scott, Annabelle removed the rag, careful to prevent any physical contact with his warm flesh.

 

"Sorry D. Beckett, I think that was meant for me" she laugh again setting the rag on the counter before leaving.

 

Carson watched her go, curious as to the overly friendly friendship she had with the major. The teasing was enough to be considered flirting but the things they said would imply a sibling-like relationship. Also, men, military men in particular didn't tend to fancy woman who could kick there ass. Men, in general, prefered woman who needed protecting and craved security. It was primitive male instinct to ensure women were safe but Annabelle was not someone who needed saving, not in Carson's eyes.

 

* * *

 

"Rodney?” Annabelle's curious tone broke him out of whatever he was doing. He looked up to the young blonde wearing her Atlantis uniform and a ponytail. She looked so much like her mother it was remarkable. Blonde hair and blue eyes were recessive traits so her father's dominant brown eyes and hair should have been passed on. She did, however, have her father's lovely skin tone.

 

"Hello? Earth to McKay” Annabelle waved a hand in front of the distracted scientist.

 

"Hmm? Yes? What?”

 

"Are you alright? You seem out of it” Annabelle's tone implied concerned, and for the first time, Rodney really thought of her as a friend.

 

"Fine. How-How are you? How's your day going?” Annabelle put her tablet down and placed a hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?”

 

"Checking for a fever” he slapped her hands away. "You just asked a personal question.”

 

“Well, excuse me for trying to be friendly! What do you want?”

 

“I came to bring you that assignments for my team. All the members of my team have been assigned to off worlds teams” she explained handing over the tablet.

 

“Except you, why are you on a team?” Rodney said looking down at the six names of her team.

 

“I am not needed, besides i hate gate travel.”

 

“So you will be on standby for any team that needs you”

 

“Rodney i-”

 

“No, don’t want to hear it, there is only seven of you we need all available linguist to be ready to go at anytime.” Annabelle let out a groan. “Tell you what, every time you have to go off world i will find some way to make it up to you”

 

“How are you going to do that?”

 

“We will figure it out”

 

Annabelle nodded rolling her eyes and heading out for her first sparring session with Teyla.


	6. Lending a Shoulder

She woke up having hardly got any sleep, her dreams hadn’t been so bad that she hadn't screamed or hurt herself but memory flashes kept jolting her awake. She had gone back to sleep several times but came up with the same result, in total she maybe got an hour of sleep. So, at four in the morning Annabelle got out of bed and went for a long jog then returned to her room to shower. By then it was six and she figured it wouldn’t be too early to grab a cup of coffee and breakfast. The mess hall was practically empty but she found a full pot of coffee and a banana, a perfect breakfast.

 

“You’re up early” Annabelle turned around to meet the gentle smile of Teyla Emmagan, her eyes instantly drawn to the bruise on Teyla’s exposed bicep.

 

“Teyla! I’m really sorry about that again” Annabelle blurted without thinking then pointed to the purple bruise.

 

“It is alright Annabelle, and you must forgive me for that” Teyla pointed to Annabelle’s swollen eyebrow.

 

“To be honest i forgot about it” Annabelle’s finger’s gently roamed over the reddened area of her golden brow.

 

“Would you like to join me in the morning meal?” Teyla offered. Annabelle considered it but she wasn’t feeling very social.

 

“Actually i was going to learn more about the city from the database” Annabelle gave one last apologetic smile and headed off.

 

* * *

 

Several hours later she ventured out of her office to grab dinner but walking the halls she ran into a very distraught Carson Beckett. His eyes were glossy like he was fighting back tears, his hair was rumpled and so were his clothes, his lab coat nowhere to be scene. Annabelle came to a standstill, thinking of returning to her office and giving him space but thought against it. If she had learned anything from her large family, it was that people needed each other even if their emotions were difficult. So, cautiously she approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprised and turned to look at her.

 

“Annabelle! ye startled me, lass.”

 

“Sorry, i just saw you and thought you could use some company.”

 

Annabelle own emotions and feelings had completely dissolved in order for her to help him. She wasn’t doing it because she had a crush on him, she was offering support as a friend because Carson Beckett was the one person she felt didn’t deserve any kind of misery. The doctor didn’t even try to deny it just simply nodded his head.

 

Annabelle gentle placed a hand on his forearm and led him back into her office and onto her sofa. She sat beside him, keeping space between them as to avoid any discomfort but he ended up leaning over and began to weep softly into her lap. She didn’t ask him what was bothering him, she didn’t say a word just simply stroked his hair and let him cry, because sometimes that’s all you needed was a good cry. She didn’t realize she was humming a soft melody but it helped to soothe the despairing doctor.

 

He was overwhelmed with guilt about what had happened on the planet Hoff, he was a doctor, his job was to preserve life not bring it to an end. He knew the treatment hadn’t been ready but they had ignored him, thinking it was worth the risk and now so many were dead, she was dead. The lovely lady, Perna, who he had worked with to develop the treatment. She had been attractive and kind hearted, they had gotten along quite well but she had too much faith and fear. She had just wanted to save her people and decided the risks were worth it and now she was dead too. His mind kept going over what had happened on the planet, the women, so deep in his guilt he completely forgot about the woman whose lap he resided until she began humming. He liked the gentle lull of her voice and her delicate stroking on his hair, the young lass was a good friend.

 

They both lost track of time as Carson slowly began to relax and eventually his tears ceased and he was still, but she kept at her ministrations and tune. He was so still that Annabelle and figured he’d fallen asleep but he hadn’t, he was trapped in his thoughts. Judging by how stiff his muscles had become they had been there for at least several hours, as he sat up her felt his bones crack and pop knowing it was from the position and not from age. He looked to Annabella who smiled warmly, but her eyes showed just how worried and exhausted she truly was. He kept waiting for her to ask why he had been so upset but she never did, and he was grateful for that, he didn’t want to have to explain the situation.

 

“Thank you, Annabelle. Ah hope i kin repay th' favor someday” he said gently squeezing her hand.

 

“It’s what friends do for each other, Dr. Beckett”

 

“Friends are we?” he rose a playful brow at her and she nodded her smile turning to one of laughter instead of welcoming. “Then ah think it might be a'right if ye ca'll me Carson”

 

Annabelle’s smile flattered for only a moment as she processed his generous offer. She had asked him to call her Annabelle early on but he had yet to offer her the same. She felt like him offering her his first name meet that they were taking the next step in a relationship they had graduated from acquaintances and became friends. That thought made her absolutely giddy with delight, though it was just making his friends list it was still a step up.

 

“Well, Carson we should probably get some food into you. We’ve been in here for,” she checked her watch. “Four hours.”

 

“Haes it really bin that long?” his face showed his astonishment at the length of time. “They're probably looking fur me.”

 

“I think they gave you the day off, doc. Afterall it’s only noon” she joked as they headed off to the mess right in time for lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

“John i said no!” Annabelle snapped at the Major who had cornered her for the ninth time in three days, this time it was in the corridor. He had been trying to suade her since her witnessed her and Teyla sparring and shooting. It seemed Baby O’Neill could do everything and anything you asked of her.

 

“Come of, Anna. If you have your own off world team you would be able to pick the planets your visit ensuring you’d be the first to translate all that ancient crap and you’d be able to choose your own team.”

 

“I don’t want my own team John, one benefit is not enough. Having three other peoples lives in my hands, being responsible for whatever relationship we have with the inhabitants of whatever planet we are on, having to make life or death decisions, that isn’t what i want.”

 

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with your aversion to gate travel would it?” he teased playfully. Annabelle was having none of it, she elbowed him in the gut, confirming that her hate of gate travel was the main reason. “What would it take to get you to change your mind?”

 

“Probably nothing” she laughed and hightailed it away from him. John Sheppard stared after the stubborn blonde, his hand hovering over his gut where her elbow had been. He thought of how he could convince her, she was a valuable asset, one that would better be used for offworld missions. He smirked knowing just who to talk to.

 

* * *

 

She couldn’t believe it! This is not what she signed up for! After several refusals, Major Sheppard did the only thing he could, went to her superiors which just happened to be his great friends Elizabeth Weir and Rodney McKay. Whatever he had said to them made it impossible for her to convince them otherwise and her unwillingness resulted in her team being assembled for her. Though she was in charge, Major Lorne had been the one she allowed command of the team to, also on the team was Dr. Rafaela Esposito a scientist and Dr. Christy Cole. One military man, one scientist (not counting Annabelle’s science background), one medical doctor, and one linguist and only two of three knew how to fight and/or use a weapon.

 

“Major Lorne, i know they said this is my team but please don’t make me led. You should be in charge.”

 

Annabelle managed to get him alone before they made it to the gate room. Major Lorne, a fair skinned, brown haired, hazel eyed man in the Air Force who had worked for the SGC before coming here. While they had passed by each other often, they had never any interactions with each other. He was good at taking orders and could give them just as easily but he was by the book and until someone's life was in danger, he wasn’t going to change that.

 

“You’ll be fine” he chuckled at the younger woman's discomfort.

 

“No seriously Evan, i don’t even want to be going off world”

 

He kept protesting about taking charge, but the instant they were off world Major Lorne took pity on the 25 year old girl and assumed the role of leader. The planet had a nice climate and was pretty open apart from a forest to the left. The first notable thing they saw was an obsidian altar that Dr. Esposito approached, Annabelle didn't say anything just walked towards it. As soon as Dr. Esposito went to touch the smooth rock, Annabelle realized what it was.

 

"Stop! Don't touch that!” Annabelle ran over pushing the girl's hand away. Annabelle looked at the ancient writing on the stone. The writings were bunched up into cube like sections divided so there 24 squares all at different heights.

 

''What is it?” Major Lorne asked.

 

"It looks like the device SG1 found on P4X-639.”

 

“When they were stuck in the time loop?” he asked, Annabelle nodded while the other two were confused. "I was glad to be at the alpha site during that.”

 

"No one is to touch this until I've translated it.” Annabelle looked to the major having dearly given an order but waiting for him to issue instructions.

 

"Alright ladies let's take a look around." he gestured to Dr. Esposito and Dr. Cole. "You going to be alright here by yourself?”

 

Annabelle shot him a look before putting her P90 of the edge of the altar, then removed her Zat from where it was strapped to her thigh, and she went for another weapon but Major Lorne held up his hand nodding.

 

“Okay, i get it. Stay in radio contact” with that, Annabelle was left in peace to do what she did best.

 

She put her pack down and pulled out her tablet to record the writings as she began translating the ancient text. Though the devices setup was similar to the device SG1 had found they were not the same at all, that device had caused a geometric storm in attempt to travel through time but this device was a weapon. The ancients had been looking for all kinds of ways to defeat the wraith and this was just another of those failed experiments.

 

“Major this is O’Neill” she said into her headset.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“This device appears to have been a weapon but we can’t use it. The ancients were never able to get it working”

 

“Roger that we’re heading back you way this planet doesn’t seemt to have any civilization but it could be a good planet for an Alpha site or farming”

 

“I’ll dial Atlantis.”

 

Annabelle started dailling home when she heard a noise and instantly rounded, her grip on her P90 tightening. Scanning the area she saw nothing, cautiously she approached, all her senses tuning in to discover what had made the noise. It was coming from inside the forest and Annabelle figures it must be some kind of animal that was probably harmless so she turned around and went back to the DHD. That was a mistake because as soon as her back was to the forest, she found herself pinned down to the ground, her face in the dirt. Her instincts kicked in before her mind could contemplate solutions, her P90 had been knocked from her grasp. She flipped over one to her back grabbing her knife from her hip and going to attack but she froze as she looked up at the … thing hovering above her.

 

It was big, consuming her her sight with its mass, its coloring a deep forest green, which explains why she hadn’t seen it. It had a long snout, longer than a bear, its teeth bared and each one was about the length of her middle finger and stained a deep blood red. Its breath was foul, it smelt of death and decay like the beast fed on anything void of life. It’s eyes were completely dilated in a terrifying black, making the creature seem to be unable of a higher level of thinking besides primitive nature. It’s arms were big and brawny, its width easily bigger than hers and rested on the ground either side of her head. His paws were about the size of her face with claws about the length of her forearm. It basically looked like a green bear except it was three times the normal size and its voice was bloodthirsty, almost like a rabid or zombie bear.

 

Her momentary lapse in judgement caused her dearly, the rabid bear sunk its teeth into her right shoulder. She instantly screamed out in agonizing pain, it wasn’t a normal animal bite it punctured her skin and it felt like acid was being poured into her bloodstream. Crying hysterically in pain she used the knife in her left hand and jammed it into the side on the things long green neck. I roared out and swiped at her face cutting into her flesh from the bottom left side of her face to the top right side. It gave her the chance to reach her zat and fire two shot dropping the rabid animal dead on top of her. Its weight was immense making her unable to breath and it lay dead on top of her, she tried to call out only once before she realized she needed to conserve her air.

 

“Annabelle!” she heard the team calling out to her trying to find her. Through her tears and all the remained air she could she screamed.

 

“HELP!”

 

With that she was out of air and hoped it had been enough to attract their attention. It was because in a few more seconds she was able to breath again as they were only to get it up a little bit but that gave her enough room to get her legs to her chest and push the bear up and roll out before it fell again. She lay face down weeping hysterically at the pain in her shoulder and her face as her wounds burned, the blood felt like it was boiling. Dr. Cole rolled Annabelle over onto her back and examined the wounds.

 

“Oh my god” she heard Dr. Esposito gasp.

 

“Major, i don’t know what this is but we need to get her back to the infirmary now and if this thing,” she gestured to the green mound. “Caused this we need it too.”

 

“Right you two take her back send some military personnel back to help me lift it.”

 

“I can walk” Annabelle whimpered as she got to her feet, still crying though she managed to make it silent the stinging only got more and more intense. She refused any and all help offered from her teammates and headed to the gate, her main priority was to get home more specifically into the infirmary.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on doc, you have to know what’s wrong with her” Major Lorne coaxed the exhausted Dr. Adams who had been on duty when they returned home. “We even brought the damn thing back!”

 

“I understand Major but we have to wait for the test results to come back before we go treating it. If what Dr. O’Neill explained to me is true, the teeth and claws of the bear thing were coated in some kind of toxicin, i if treated as one and it turns out to be something else it will kill her”

 

“Can’t you give her something for the pain!? Look at her! She’s in agony.”

 

Both men looked over to the woman lying absolutely still on the hospital bed, weeping hysterically and trying not to move a muscle. Whatever substance had been on the bear had been immediately injected into her bloodstream. They had been in here for about an hour now and the only instruction they had given her was to remain absolutely still to avoid anymore pain than she was already experiencing. That wasn’t good enough for Major Lorne, if it had been someone like Elizabeth or Sheppard they would have all hands on deck but instead she received a doctor who was fresh out of university with no field experience.

 

“Where is she?” Major Sheppard asked entered the infirmary. Lorne pointed to the bed where the woman was still conscious but she had stopped bleeding. “So, how long until she’s out of here?”

 

“They haven’t even done anything, whatever that damn bear put in her system, is still burning her”

 

Major Lorne’s frustration was clear in his tone so Sheppard escorted him out to calm down and avoid the women he had forced to go off world in the first place. It was kind of ironic really, she had been on ample missions when she was working at the SGC and never once had she gotten hurt enough to constitute longer than a five minute trip to the infirmary and on her first off world mission in the Pegasus Galaxy she was hurt and they had no idea how to fix it.

 

* * *

 

“Her veins around the wound have turned green and she has lost feeling in the right side of her body and her face” one of the nurses stated. The nurse studied the doctor who seemed to have become crazed trying to figure this out and seriously doubted he could handle this. “Doctor, shouldn’t we call in Dr. Beckett? He is due to come in soon anyway”

 

“No! I can do this!” Dr. Adams snapped.

 

The nurse scurried away from the moody man and back to Annabelle’s side, she was looking worse now. The skin around the green veins looked like it was being singed from the inside out. Annabelle raised her left hand and began signing, she was lucky the nurse had a deaf brother and knew sign language.

 

‘I can’t see’ Annabelle signed. The nurses worry extended, Dr. Adams was too worried about his own reputation to care for his patient. She was doubting him and really wanting to disobey her superiors and call in the CMO. The nurse wanted to sign back but knew she couldn’t see, she could reassure her verbally but she didn’t know what to say. The nurses breaking point was when the girl's blood pressure dropped to dangerous levels, she began drooling as she was no longer in control of her muscles, and her fever increased.

 

“Dr. Beckett?” she radioed.

 

“Aye?”

 

“I think … Dr. Adams …” she didn’t was to discredit the doctor but Annabelle’s life was at risk. “I think you should come to the infirmary, Dr. Adams exhaustion maybe blinding him to the dangers of one of the patients”

 

“I’m oan my wey” his tone turned stern.

 

Dr. Beckett there so fast he had probably ran, he went straight to the nurse who quickly ran through the situation. She told him what had happened, all of Annabelle’s symptoms and showed him the green veins and singed skin before handing him the tablet with her chart notes. One glance at the chemicals in her blood stream and he knew what was wrong with the young lass. She looked awful, his heart ached to see the poor girl in such a desperate state.

 

“Get a breathing tube in her, run an IV, she needs water 'n' a'm going tae have tae operate oan th' burned tissue” Dr. Beckett instructed the nurse before looking for Dr. Adams.

 

He found him still searching for the problem. The bloody fool didn’t even know what was wrong with the lass! The state she was in, she would be lucky to survive this, something like this needed to be treated immediately and from what Carson had been told Dr. Adams was more concerned with making a name for himself than saving Annabelle. Annabelle was his friend and he owed her for the shoulder she had lent him and this was his chance to show he was a friend to her as well. When Dr. Adam’s looked up to she Carson his eyes filled with rage and Carson knew Adams would be of no help right now.

 

“Ye need rest, son. I wull handle this from h'ere.”

 

“No, i can do this, i’ve narrowed down the possibilities!” the doctor growled at Carson.

 

Carson was normally a level headed kind puppy that could do no harm, but Adams concern with himself was endangering the patient's. Carson turned stern and narrowed his eye, taking on his demanding tone to ensure  there would be no dispute.

 

“Th' lass haes acid in her bloodstream! The symptoms were thare hours ago, she should hae bin treated th' moment she came thro'gh th' gate. Ye messed up son, ye may hae killed th' lass fur ye were worried aboot yer pride”

 

Further scolding was to come but the nurse beckoned him to being working on Annabelle. Dr. Adams looked absolutely livid but Carson didn’t care, he would give the same lecture to anyone else who had done the same. He dismissed Adams from duty and went to operate on Annabelle.

 

The acid had spread far in her bloodstream, the poison had acted fast and mercilessly. The nurse had already set up the oxygen tube and IV’s and had water on standby for when the lass could drink. Carson went in to clear up the inner burned the acid hand formed inside her skin. It didn’t take long and was easily repaired by his expert hands but her healing would take some time as they still had to flush out the acid in her blood, which meant drowning her in water.

 

“All done” Carson removed his mask and gloves, leaving to get cleaned up. Annabelle had been put under and hopefully she would stay that way for some times, at least until they were able to completely flush her system.

 

* * *

 

Annabelle’s eyes had crusted over telling her she had been asleep for sometime, but she didn’t feel hardly any pain anymore, her shoulder was still sore and so was her face. She pried her eyelids apart and looked up into the bright room, the muscles twitching she found some sort of gauzy material wrapped around her face. She assumed that meant the kind nurse had convinced the doctors to prevent the claw marks from scarring. Her mouth was seriously dry so she looked to the side to find a familiar face.

 

“Dr. Beckett” she smiled. Carson looked down at her with a bright smile, if she was able to talk that was a good sign and apparently she had gotten her sight back.

 

“How are ye feeling, lass?”

 

“Thirsty and a little sore” Carson nodded his head and reached down for the cup of water besides her bed. He held the straw to her lips so she didn’t had to move much to drink, she devoured the water like a starving kitten.

 

“Easy love” he warned her. She smiled and pulled back, content to just lay there and fall back asleep.

 

“So what was it?”

 

“Acid poisoning, whatevur that thing was, in had acid in a' tis vital organs 'n' systems. It injected ye wi' high levels o' acidity whin he pierced yer flesh. It's going tae tak' a few more days fur ye tae mak' a full recovery but ye slept thro'ugh most o' it. Tis been twa days”

 

“That’s a record for me” she sighed closing her eyes. “Too bad i didn’t beat dad, his is seven”

 

“Seven days!” Carson exclaimed in surprised.

 

“Yep, something one of the asguards did. Thank you Carson, for fixing me”

 

“Anytime Annabelle” he patted her hand gently before moving on to another patient.

 

Annabelle relaxed content to sleep off her recovery instead of staying awake bored and antsy. Now that Annabelle was on her way to recovery and he had calmed down quite a bit he was ready to have the necessary conversation with Dr. Adams about his behavior. Not only had he put his pride above a patient's health, he had clearly been exhausted and unable to function properly which meant he should have called in a replacement. Carson had waited until the young lad had gotten enough sleep but once he was fully rested, Dr. Adams didn’t require another lecture. He had entered Carson’s office and began to apologize profusely for his actions and asked for whatever punishment was necessary. Kind hearted as he was, Carson didn’t require any punishment at all, all Carson asked of the man was he apologize to Annabelle himself. Carson checked on her throughout the day, she slept most of the time which was for the best, it made the recovery easier and faster. Carson was glad to have been able to help her out and repay the kindness she had shown him but she still had the upper hand. Healing was his job in all intents and purposes he had done his job so he still owed her but for now this was enough.


	7. Making Friends Everywhere We Go

“How are you feeling?” Major Lorne asked Annabelle as he fell into step with her. She smiled at him kindly, though she was feeling irk some at having to already go off world again.

 

“Dr. Beckett says i’ve made a full recovery and my veins should fade soon enough” she gestured to the green lines across her face since he couldn’t see the ones on her shoulder. She was wearing her typical off world attire. Major Sheppard was worried about these new people they had encountered, they called themselves the Genii. Since she was one on the first to learn how to fly and operate the puddle jumpers she was taking jumper two cloaked to the planet. She was to sit there and wait for further instructions.

 

“That’s good” his tone implied he was blaming himself.

 

“Hey, Evan about what happened on the planet, it wasn’t your fault. You’re a good leader don’t beat yourself up” she placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. “I got to go but i will see you later.”

 

With that she entered the jumper bay and got ready to go, she understood she would probably be stuck on the planet bored to death for several hours. So she had taken pictures of a device Atlantis 3 had found off word that she could translate while she waited.

 

“Jumper 2 and 3 this is Weir.”

 

“Go ahead” Annabelle said into the com at the same time one of the soldiers who had undergone the gene therapy had responded.  

 

“You have a go, remember to stay cloaked until Major Sheppard advises otherwise”

 

With that the bay doors opened and Annabelle took the lead, lowering her jumper down into the gate room and zipping into the gate. Even in the jumper gate travel still made her stomach turn uncomfortably as she passed through. She followed Major Sheppard and parked her jumper besides his though she was cloaked. She watched the exchange between John and the Genii people before they disappeared. When she was sure she was going to be sitting there for a while she pulled out her tablet and began the translation process.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabelle had completed the translation about five minutes ago and boredom was already threatening her, she was tempted to radio whoever it was driving the jumper when Sheppard’s landed. Annabelle straightened up and prepared for her commands from the major. She watched intently as words were exchanged and then her people were surround by Genii troops. She was ready to decloak but John hadn’t given the order yet, she assumed he was trying to sort things out with words instead of violence.

 

“Jumpers two and three execute” John finally gave the order. Annabelle brought the jumper up to hover above the ground and removed the cloak. The team made their way to the jumper that remained on the ground.

 

Annabelle really couldn’t complain about this mission considering all she had to do was sit there for several hours and fly the jumper. However, once back in Atlantis she was ushered into the control room to help translate the wraith data device. She was the probably the best for the job but she didn’t know wraith, in fact none of these people did so it would take some on top of that it was encrypted.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dr. O’Neill!” Annabelle looked up from her computer screen where she had been trying to learn the language. In the doorway stood the 42 year old Dr. Milo Johnson who she had assigned to Atlantis 3 under Sgt. Stackhouse. He spoke 22 languages including goa'uld and ancient, Annabelle hadn’t let anyone who did not didn’t speak, read, and write ancient come on this mission. Which was a wise decision since they were in the city of the Ancients.

 

“Dr. Johnson, what can i do for you?” Annabelle asked kindly.

 

“You can put me on a different team!” he snapped angrily.

 

“Sit down Milo, and tell me what has you so angry” Annabelle gestured to the empty couch beside her desk.

 

“Sgt. Stackhouse! He is arrogant, self-absorbed, one minded…”

 

On and on it went, he complained about every single member of the team and why he needed to be moved. Annabelle didn’t say a thing just let him vent and get everything out that he needed and when it was said and done Annabelle did what needed to be done. She laid out everything there was to hate about himself and why the other people on the team would be better off without him, denied his request and sent him on his way.

 

*Time Skip*

 

A dangerous storm was heading right for the city, it called for all hands on deck, teams had been sent to friendly planets in attempt to temporarily relocate. Others were still researching ways to protect the city from the oncoming storm, Annabelle and anyone else who knew how to fly the puddle jumpers were bringing the Athonsian people to the city and sending them through the stargate. Annabelle had just sent her last group through the gate, she was headed up to the control room to find out what was next.

 

She arrived in time for Rodney to be giving out instruction on how we were to save the city. He was going to send each of them to a particular lightening rod to set up a subroutine. It really was a genius plan to use the storm as a power source. Rodney pointed at one of the section on the map.

 

“Annabelle you’ll go to this one” Annabelle looked at the area, it wasn’t the furthest away but it was further than Rodney’s and Elizabeth and hers was no one near a transporter. “Radio once you get there”

 

Annabelle took off at a sprint determined to get out there and back before the storm got too close. The wind was harsh and unforgiving blowing against Annabelle violently as she reached the rod. Her blonde hair blew in every which way, blocking her sight, covering her mouth, and even getting stuck to her nose.

 

"Rodney I'm here”

 

“There should be a keypad right on the console of the station. Punch in the Ancient equivalent of oh three one five four seven”

 

I did as he said and the rod separated into two pieces.

 

"What now?” Annabelle asked into the radio.

 

"Meet us back in the gateroom we have guests”

 

Annabelle nodded and then laughed embarrassedly at the habit considering no one was there to see her affirmation. She headed inside the wind blowing her inside hard. She turned around to look up at the black storm clouds now upon the city. A pounding rain splashed against the ground where she had just been standing. She had finished in the nick of time and was glad to be completely dry and warm inside.

 

Though she found the sight of rain visually appealing, it relaxed away worries, and soothed her doubts. However, this rain was violent and unrelenting as if it was an angry god trying to rid the world of any travesties against him. If this was earth she would pray to Zeus to take pity upon her people, but this was the city of the ancients and Annabelle she didn't know who they called gods, if any. Annabelle had a BA in mythology and found herself quite fond with the Greek telling of the Olympians versus the Roman.

 

Shaking off her thoughts of an angry lightning god, she heading to the nearest transport. As she exited the transport she heard voices, the close she got the better she could hear them. It was Rodney revaluation that stopped her and had her heading for the amory.

 

“Their Genii”

 

The Genii were a deceptive people, ones that were considered foe with no chance of ever being friends. Annabelle found the armory under guard and was glad she kept her zat in her room. She headed there first grabbing the weapon she was most comfortable with and decided to find Major Sheppard.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is Commander Kolya.”

 

Annabelle paused as an unfamiliar but masculine voice came through her headset. She reached up to press the 'talk’ button when a voice she recognized as John's answered back.

 

“Kolya -- that's a hard name to pronounce. Is that a first name? My name's Major John Sheppard and I have hidden the C4 where you will never -- I repeat, never -- find it. When I get confirmation that the prisoners have been safely released and allowed to gate off Atlantis, I will help you find it.”

 

Annabelle wanted to join the conversation, tell him she'd been looking all over for him, but as far as she was aware none of the Genii knew she was here. Then gave her the advantage if only she knew what needed to be done. Rodney was a hostage and she couldn't talk to John without the Genii hearing.

 

“Your offer is very generous, Major.”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“However, Doctor McKay recently shared with me there's a plan in action to save the city.”

 

“He did?!”

 

'Damn it Rodney!’ was Annabelle's unspoken thoughts as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

 

“He did. My understanding is there is one final grounding station that needs to be deactivated. Uncouple the grounding rods at Station Three, assist with the reactivation of the shield, and you and your friends can leave here unharmed.”

 

“Wait a minute -- I thought all you wanted was C4 and a Jumper.”

 

“Why raid a city when you can seize it, Major? Atlantis will be ours or the ocean's. You choose”

 

Oh joy! Annabelle thought of just running into the control room, zat blazing and taking out as many as she could before they overpowered her. Instead she headed for the station just in case it was an ambush, if not at least she'd be able to communicate with the major.

 

When she gets there, two men are watching the major from the windows. She stealthy creeps up behind one, the other running outside and starts shooting. Before he can react, Annabelle shoots the man with her zat and rushes outside to help the major. The man who had been firing upon him lay dead, multiple gunshot wounds to his chest.

 

"John, it's me!” Annabelle shouts through the chaos of the storm, hoping he hears and doesn't shoot. Her heart rate beating erratically, hair whipping mercilessly, her voice barely carried over to him but John heard her. He motioned her to be silent and turned on his com.

 

“Let me tell you what you did wrong here, Kolya. A: you lost two of your men. B: you damaged the switch before I could separate the grounding rods, which I'm sure you're gonna get an earful from McKay for; and C: you lost all of what little credibility you had with me”

 

“You killed two of my men.” was Koyal’s only response. Annabelle rolled her eyes at the audacity of the alien man.

 

“I guess we're even!”

 

“I'm not finished yet!” John’s anger fumed more than Annabelle had ever seen before. She could practically feel her heartbeat everywhere, her fingertips, toes, even her ears. Her adrenaline pumping wildly, her fear of the situation fully registering to her with Koyal’s next words.  

 

“Neither am I. Say goodbye to Doctor Weir.”

 

Annabelle wanted to scream, shout at the top of her lungs to save Liz the woman she had known for quite some time. Her new idea forming in her mind kept her lips firmly snapped shut and stood rigidly still.

 

“The city has a self-destruct button. You hurt her, I'll activate it. Nobody'll get Atlantis.”

 

“Even if it exists, Major, you need at least two senior personnel to activate it -- and I'm about to take one of them out of the equation.”

 

John and Annabelle’s eyes meet, he mutes his comm to talk with Annabelle. Seeing her eagerness to reveal something to him and her fear for her old friend's life.

 

“They don’t know i’m here i can sneak into the control room, take out probably three before they are on me”

 

“Go!” he instructs. Annabelle wasted no time slipping inside and into the nearest room to change out her clothes so they won’t hear the sloshing of her soaked clothes when she enters. She hears the conversation through the comm as she moves.

 

“Kolya?! Kolya?!  I'll give you a ship! I'll fly it out of here for you myself!”

 

Koyal doesn’t respond and Annabelle fears the worst for the woman, but she keeps her mind away from that dark place. If she ponders on it for too long she won’t be able to do what is asked of her. John’s voice is so desperate and Annabelle wants to revisit his concern further at a later date, when she can observe their faces as they interact with each other.

 

Fully dressed in clean clothes but barefoot, Annabelle blends into the shadows heading for the control room. Even if she doesn’t take any of them out, she at least gives Koyal another option to kill instead of killing Elizabeth. Its obvious that Elizabeth is valuable but between the two, Rodney is the one he really needs alive but it would be better if he kept them both alive. To Koyal, Annabelle was of no importance, therefore expendable.

 

“Major Sheppard. How's this for credibility? Weir is dead.”

 

Annabelle stops in her tracks, tears falling steadily from her face at the news, she would have broken down, lost it all, cried her eyes out but right now she had more important things to do. She was so much like her father in that way that she could push away her emotions until the situation was resolved.

 

“I am going to kill you.”

 

Now she had never killed anyone in her life nor had she ever condoned murder but for the first time in her life, Annabelle heard that threat and hoped John would follow through. If the major didn’t kill Koyal, Annabelle would, she would kill another living being for the first time in her life and wouldn’t lose an ounce of sleep over it.

 

“Maybe. Stay out of my way, or McKay will join her.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Annabelle reaches the control room there are only two men guarding it, she doesn’t use her weapon. She attacked them her own rage and heartbreak a weapon all its own and she easily knocks them both unconscious before either of them can get a single blow onto her. The control room now empty, she went in search of Rodney, her only thoughts were to get her friend out of the hands of the enemy. Unfortunately, she had no idea where they were, nor did she had a life sign detector to say out of harm's way. Having walked down several corridors already without having ran into any of the enemies. She rounded another corner and ran smack into another body, before anyone could react Annabelle had punched the solid body in the gut, kneed the male form in his family jewels and swiped his feet out from under him. She rose her zat to shot him when time caught up with everyone and the male groaned out in pain.

 

“Annabelle stop, it’s us!” Annabelle looked to the side at Carson Beckett who had just shouted out at her.

 

“Damn it Carson, be quiet!” she whispered. She helped Lt. Ford up off the ground, and pushed him back the way they came. “You’ve probably altered them, they will be heading this way. Go back, find Major Sheppard and help him get Rodney back. I’ll take care of them”

 

“I’ll stay and help” Ford offered though his voice was still high pitched.

 

“I can handle myself” just at that moment she heard the steps of the Genii fast approaching. “Go!” she snapped and Teyla pulled the unwilling men along giving Annabelle an understanding nod.

 

Annabelle turned into an alcove to ambush them but when she went to attack they were ready and she found herself pinned to the cold stone floor.

 

“Take her back to the control room, notify Commander Koyal.”

 

When they jerked her up she pulled her feet to her chest and flipped herself pulling her two captors into each other and trying to take off but she was scooped back up and slammed against the nearest wall. She heard the crunch of her nose to break, felt the blood steadily pool from her nostrils, the impact made her dizzy and unable to fight back anymore. They dragged her all the way into the control room when they got there all hell broke out. The iris was up and Genii soldiers were being killed before they could rematerialize on the other side of the stargate and the self destruct had been activated. A redhead woman approached Annabelle grabbing her by her hair and dragging her to the control console.

 

“Shut it off!” she demanded.

 

“I can’t, you need whoever activated it. Each person has an unique code that only they know, and only they can shut it down”

 

Annabelle’s voice was breathy and her head heavy as she tried to focus. The woman didn’t like her answer and slammed Annabelle’s head down on the console to show her rage. A splitting headache beat at the very center of her head and grew stronger as it pounded at her skull, the blood still flowing from her nose. Seeing that Annabelle was no longer a threat she was left unguarded, she leaned forward using the end of her skirt to catch the blood as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her aching body, the pain was so immense that she was acutely aware of the tears flowing from her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabelle's nose had finally stopped bleeding when Koyal, Rodney, and … Elizabeth! All entered the control room soaked to the bone, clothes dragging in soppy mush as they walked. Annabelle's eyes flooded with relief as she spoke, her tone odd due to her crushed nasal.

 

"You're alive!”

 

"What the hell have they done to you!” Elizabeth demanded. Annabelle only smiled.

 

"Does it really look that bad?” Annabelle laughed. “You should see the other guy”

 

Elizabeth ran her fingers over the black bruise under right left eye across the bridge of her her to the under the left eye of Annabelle’s face. Annabelle winced at the briefest of touch, apparently the bruise must have been great and no doubt there was still dried blood above her lips. She didn’t look so bad apart from the bruise and blood, but it really was an eye sore.

 

“Engage the shield!” Koyal shouted at Rodney, that’s when Annabelle realized they were still being held hostage and she jumped up to fight them off. Elizabeth’s hand on her shoulder and a gentle warning had her sitting back down.

 

“I'm almost finished!”

 

“I can take them, Elizabeth” Annabelle whispered.

 

“Judging by the amount of blood on you shirt, you can’t take me on”

 

Annabelle nodded and closed her eyes trying to relax and fight back the pain but she must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes she was being yanked up by the collar of her shirt by Koyal. Each of his men held a gun to both Elizabeth and Rodney, they dragged them towards the activate Stargate.

 

“You're not going anywhere.”

 

John stepped out of the corridor nearby, weapon in hand. Koyal pressed Annabelles back against his front bringing the gun to her right temple. In her dizziness, Annabelle began to sway back and forth, making Koyal grip her more tightly against his body.

 

“I will shoot you if you don't let her go.”

 

“And risk hurting her?”

 

“Go right ahead John” Annabelle whimpered in pain.

 

“I'm not aiming at her.”

 

John fired a single shot that strike Koyal in his shoulder, barely missing Annabelle. The action resulted in the release of Annabelle and Koyal falling back into the Stargate.

 

“Find Teyla and Beckett! Make sure that’s all of them!” John shouted before looking over Rodney, Elizabeth, and finally Annabelle. “You alright?”

 

“Yes sir!” Annabelle’s head began to rock back and forth with her dizzy spell. “Just a b-broken nose and … a massive headache”

 

“Whoa! Let’s get you somewhere to lay down” He tried to help her stand but as soon as he let up a little she stumbled.

 

“No, i’m good sir. Just peachy!” she tried to sound cheery and walk all on her own. “I don’t need help”

 

“Of course you don’t” John conceded but continued to help her walk towards the control room, where they would hopefully be safe from the remainder of the storm.

 

“Rodney, go!” Elizabeth shouted. Rodney scrambled about getting the shield up and around them. About that time the missing team members came running in.

 

“Beckett! Annabelle’s pretty roughed up” John said ushering the doctor over to the injured woman so he could tend to the security of themselves. Carson kneeled down and began looking over Annabelle’s injuries.

 

“I’m fine Carson, just a broken nose and maybe a minor concussion”

 

“Hush now, lass. You’re nose is definitely broken, ye'r bleedin again” Annabelle leaned into his chest, making it impossible for him to look over her injuries.

 

“I’m really tired.”

 

“Ah ken lass, ah ken bit ye can’t sleep juist yit.”

 

Annabelle kept her head on his chest but turned it to the side to see through the window and the tsunami sweep over the shield protecting them from the danger.

 

“Nice work, Rodney!” Elizabeth cheered. Annabelle looked up at Carson, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

 

“Can i sleep now?” she whimpered in pain at the insistent pounding of her skull. Carson would have said no, should have said no but she looked so weak and vulnerable. It reminded him of how he had been for him when Perna died, only difference was his pain was mental and hers was physical.

 

“Aye, Belle ye kin sleep now” he whispered pulling her back into his chest to rest. He hadn’t realized he had given her a nickname, one only her father had ever called her. She giggled into his chest, delirious from her own agony.

 

“Daddy use to call me Belle, i always loved that name” she whispered as she slowly gave way to sleep. The corner of Carson’s mouth twitched up in a smiled, her giggle was absolutely adorable and if calling her Belle made her happy, that was a plus. He made a mental note to assimilate that name into his memory.


	8. Letters From the Pegasus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter takes places from Episode 1 Season 1 and goes all the way to Episode 4 Season 2. It is the video recordings Annabelle made for Sam.)

**2200 until Atlantis**

 

“Hi mom!” Annabelle waved eagerly at the camera. “I’m still on Earth right now, but i leave with the Atlantis Expedition in,” Annabelle looked down at the watch around her wrist. “In 2200 hours and i'm still packing” she moves the camera to show the mess around her room at the SGC then turns it back on herself.

 

Sam watched with a sad smile on her face as the camera bumped and moved as Annabelle walked over and sat on her bed. Her brow creased as the seriousness over took Annabelle’s face, she recognized all the signs in her daughter. The nervousness as she averted her gaze and then brought it back to the camera and repeated the process, the worry as she nibbled her bottom lip, the fear as she twiddled her thumbs. Annabelle let out a long sigh before she looked up into the camera, tears threatening to spill over as she meet her mother's eyes, even though it was a recording done so long ago.

 

“I don’t think i’ve ever seen daddy so angry … at least not with me. I’ve had him wrapped around my finger since the day i was born but … i seriously thought he was going to lock me up in my room until everyone for the expedition left but he didn’t and tomorrow … tomorrow i will be gone … you and dad …. Everyone really, have always sheltered me from anything negative and with the exception of a few … accidents you’ve all done great but … i’ve never been on my own, my own person. I’ve always lived in your shadow, that’s why i changed my major after i got my BA in astrophysics, i love Chemistry but still i was mini Sam even with my engineering degree. Then with dad, all the training Teal’c gave me over the years and i can knock dad on his butt but i’m still little soldier O’Neil … that’s probably why i became a linguist”

 

Sam had to swipe away a few tears at her daughter's admission, never had her daughter revealed this to anyone. Sam had just assumed she kept changing her majors because nothing challenged her enough to keep her entertained. But to learn that her daughter probably liked all of those things and veered from them because she wanted to be her own person, broke Sam’s heart. Now that she thought about it, Chemistry had always been a passion of Anna’s, it had always come so easy to her.

 

“Becoming a linguist was probably the best thing i ever did” Annabelle smiled sadly at the camera one of the tears slipping through. “I keep thinking something is going to happen, we won’t have enough power, or the gate will malfunction, maybe the address won’t lock, or the city isn’t habitable …. Keep thinking something is going to prevent me from going and secretly i’m hoping i won’t go … I’m afraid of the pain and longing i will feel for you and everyone here. What if i go and something happens to you or dad or grandpa and i’m not there? I won’t even know” Tears slowly started leaking freely from her eyes as she let out all the anxiety bottled up inside her. The display pulled at Sam’s heart knowing exactly what Annabelle was talking about, it was the same worries she and Jack were facing about Anna leaving them.

 

“But i told dad and i meant it: this is something i have to do. This is a chance for me to make a name for myself, a name other than Little Soldier O’Neil or Mini Dr. Carter. This is my chance to prove to not only everyone but myself, that i can do things on my own. … I’m afraid to go to Atlantis but i’m even more afraid of my what will happen if i stay … If i stay i will just continue to be the daughter of SG1… I just wanted you to know before i go …” The tears laced Annabelle’s voice making it hard for her to talk as she spoke through her crying. “I love you … so very much mom … i really do … and i know you’ll tell my stubborn ol’ dad because i know he won’t let me … not very sentimental” Annabelle whipped away the tears and smiled at her mother. “I love you mom”

 

**First Week In Pegasus**

 

“I’m actually here! I’m really in the lost city of the ancients! Daniel would love this mom!” Annabelle’s eyes were so full of wonder and excitement Sam let out a laugh. “It was almost really bad when we first arrive the ZPM’s were depleted and the city and it was completely submerged under water but lucky for us the ancients were a smart bunch. As soon as the shield started failing the city raised to the surface”

 

Annabelle’s hand came up and her fingers trailed gently over stitches in her forehead, she laughed a little before continuing. “I bumped my head on the control console when the city rose, Dr. Beckett was none too happy with me, i kind of wait two days before getting it stitched up” Sam knew her daughter better than she knew anyone else and she was no fool to the admiration on her daughter's face when she mentioned the doctors name.

 

“Hey Sam, whatcha doing?” Daniel asked as he and Teal’c entered the room. Sam paused the recording and looked up at her friends.

 

“Just watching Anna’s video recordings, she started making them for me once she found out she was going to Atlantis”

 

“Oh, do you want us to come back?” Daniel asked pointing to the door. Sam considered it but she was curious as to who this Dr. Beckett guy was and what he had done to gain Anna’s attention.

 

“Nah, it’s okay. Maybe you guys can tell me who Dr. Beckett is?” Daniel and Teal’c shared a look and Sam knew they were familiar with that name.

 

“I believe Dr. Beckett was the man Anna encountered in the hall before her departure” Teal’s recalled. Sam raised a brow waiting for more, Daniel took over.

 

“They literally ran into each other, knocked papers all over everywhere”

 

“Who is he?” Sam asked.

 

“Dr. Carson Beckett, he is a medical doctor from Scotland, he was chosen by Dr. Weir as the Chief Medical Officer. He was the one who discovered the ancient gene and developed the gene therapy.” Sam waited for more information but none came so she played the video.

 

“Rodney is already driving me crazy, i spent the first few days here trying to figure out a way for the idiot to remove an ancient shielding device so that he wouldn’t die. He literally touched everything without any consideration for what could happen. I swear one of these days i am going to end up breaking his nose!” Sam laughed at the cute little way she wrinkled her nose, just like Jack would. “Oh and you tell that stubborn old man i call dad i’m going to kill him next time i see him! He sent a babysitter to look after me! I am an adult!” Sam and Daniel laughed whereas a gentle smile pulled at Teal’c lips. Teal’c was a hardcore macho man but if one thing could soften him up it was Annabelle.

 

“The Athonsians are nice enough people but i’m still not quite sure how i feel about them. I kicked Major Sheppard’s butt in a sparring match, so at least he knows i can defend myself. It really wasn’t a fair fight, i neglected to mention i was trained by a Jaffa. He didn’t know what hit him” Annabelle’s laughter was rich and feminine, just like Sam remembered it.

 

“As much as i tried to get away from yours and dad's shadows some people still believe i’m here because you guys pulled some strings. I’m hoping to be able to convince everyone that i’m here because i’m the best option for the job, but i going to do that with actions instead of trying to persuade them with my words.”

 

**First Off World Mission**

 

“I swear i am going to kill them! All of them! Rodney forced me to be on a offworld team and then Sheppard forced me to lead it! I am a linguist there is absolutely no reason for me to go off world unless their is some ancient ruins that needs to be translated” Annabelle had set the camera up on her desk and was pacing the room ranting, flinging her arms about her as she spoke. Annabelle sighed and squatted in front of the camera to talk as directly to her mother as she could. “I’m afraid of having the lives of others in my hands, that has never been something i wanted. I was more than happy being a follower, i hate being a leader …” Annabelle placed both hands on her knees and stood up. “Not to mention i hate gate travel, most people who understand what actually happens do to”

 

The camera went black and the next time it turned on, Sam’s heart broke. Her daughters normally bright blue eyes were gloomy and grey and sunken into her face. Dark circles surrounding her eyes and three large green gashes ripped apart her flesh the edges of the wound seemed to be signed and their was ozz dripping from the open wound. Her arm seemed to be burned from the inside out, green veins rippling across the normally fair flesh. She looked horrible, she had clearly come across something new and foreign to them and it had done this to them.

 

“Dr. Adams is trying to figure out what’s wrong with me” Her normally soft, melody like voice was hoarse and raspy, like it hurt her to speak. “We brought back the creature that did this to me but all we know so far is the creature was basically made up of some sort of acidic poisoning which is now in my veins. Its burning me on the inside and it only gets worse, i’ve never been in so much pain before”

 

Annabelle let the tears fall freely, something she had always tried to avoid. Sam paused the video debating whether or not she should call Jack to her lab, but knowing the stubborn nature of the man and her daughter she didn’t. Neither of them liked to see people they care about in pain and Sam knew Annabelle would survive this because when she was given the USB drive she hadn’t been told of her daughter's death. Annabelle was still alive. When she resumed the video Annabelle looked immensely better, the scars were already fading and the burns were completely gone, her eyes even had a little light to them.

 

“Dr. Beckett was able to get all the acid out of my blood system before permanent damage happened. I’m feeling much better but they won’t let me leave the infirmary for a few more days, want to be certain that they completely flushed my system. So, my first off world mission was a disaster. We didn’t meet any new friends or enemies, no new discoveries, nothing but dangerous animals that almost killed me”

 

Sam sagged in relief, she knew exactly the type of missions Anna was referring to, unfortunately there were too many of those. No profit or gain and injury, those were the missions most would prefer to the ones were enemies were made but still no one enjoyed getting mortally injured.

 

**After the Storm**

 

Annabelle just stared at the camera for a long time, her mouth opened and closed several times but she hadn’t said anything yet. She cocked her head to one side than the other, biting her lip and concentrating hard on what to say, how to describe to her what she had recently experienced. Sam scanned her daughter with her eyes looking for some sign of what she was feeling. It was really odd sometimes, she would look at Anna and see herself at her age. It was hard to believe she had a grown kid, though she wasn’t old enough to had a kid with a job and her own place. Annabelle let out a long sigh.

 

“Bad guys came, tried to beat us, bad guys lost and left the same old same story. Alls well that ends well … i miss you mom and daddy, will you tell him i miss him please”

 

“No need” Jack’s voice caught Sam off guard and she fumbled with her remote. “Alright their Carter?”

 

“Yes, sir” she said as she paused the video. Their was a reason Anna had made these videos specifically for her and did include her father in on them. Sam hadn’t figured it out yet but she would. Jack sat down on the other side of Sam keeping an appropriate distance from her.

 

“How’s our girl?” Jack asked. Sam smiled sadly and looked back at the screen, she had paused it midword so Anna’s mouth was open her eyes bored and her hands still. No lip biting, she didn’t avert her gaze, she wasn’t twitching or nervous.

 

“I think … i think she’s getting used to near death experiences” Sam seemed distraught, too much for that to be what was really getting to her.

 

“Aren’t we all at this point?” Jack quirked. Sam pursed her lips and shook her head.

 

“It’s different, sir. It's like she’s accepted she is never going to see us again, accepted she is going to die any minute. Her videos keep progressing into final farewells every time.” Both were silent for a long time, had the door not been open Jack would have been tempted to pull the women into his arms and comfort the mother of his daughter.

 

“Hey don’t do that” Jack warned pointing at her. “She is going to be just fine and in a couple months she’s gonna be back here on leave to visit us”

 

**After the Siege**

 

Annabelle was holding the camera to face her, people ran about in the background trying to get things done. Sam noted the dead wraith bodies on the floor trying to ignore the messy state of her daughter. Annabelle seemed to have minor injuries but she was covered in dirt and grime, the worse of the wounds was a black eye everything else seemed to be minor lacerations with minimal blood loss.

 

“The wraith tried to take the city, they wanted Earth as their new feeding ground. Thanks to the efforts of all those here and the assistance of those aboard the Daedalus. Another attack failed.” Annabelle looked around moving into an isolated corridor. “I'm beginning to think it might just be safer for all of us to destroy Atlantis …. Without the gate here the wraith won’t be able to get to Earth and everyone will be safe”

 

“Belle, are ye al'right ?” Sam and Jack shared a surprised, curious look before turning back to the screen and leaning forward in their chairs. No one, not anyone but Jack and Jacob had ever been allowed to call her Belle, those who did usually met Anna’s right hook even when she was still a tiny little thing.  Annabelle had set the camera down to talk into it but the moment the other voice called to her she completely forgot about the camera.

 

“Carson i promise i’m fine, just a wicked headache” The watched as a man wracked his eyes and hands over their daughter looking for any injury as she spoke. As soon as she mentioned the headache he went to speak but Anna held up her hands to ward him off. “I know, i know i won’t go to sleep and when i do i will make sure i have someone to wake me up every hour … Are you okay?”

“Aye, i’m fine, lass. Tired is a'll” They watched their daughters interaction with the Scottish man with interest.

 

“Daniel and Teal’c think Anna likes him” Sam explained, seeing Jack’s eyes firmly planted to the screen where the mans were placed on either of her forearms.

 

“He’s a little old isn’t he? Jack growled making Sam bite back a chuckle.

 

“Aren’t you?” Sam retorted referring to their own tragic relationship. Jack raised a brow quirking his head.

 

“Touche”

 

“Do you need anything?” Annabelle’s voice brought them back to the camera.

 

“No, love. What wur ye daein' over h'ere anyway?” Annabelle turned back to the camera, her flesh a tomato red as she approached the camera.

 

“It’s just something i’ve been doing for my mom, just in case you know?” Annabelle turned the camera off then.

 

**A Couple Weeks After**

 

When the camera turned back on, Annabelle looked so defeated, completely rejected, Sam knew that look all too well. It was the same way she would look at Jack when they would have an intimate moment but remember their positions.

 

“Um …” Annabelle’s voice was shaky, she hadn’t been crying nor was she going to but she was clearly disappointed. Like she had woken up Christmas morning to learn her favorite puppy had died during the night. “I finally learned what is feels like to be infatuated with someone … my first crush mom and my first rejection. Well in all fairness i didn’t tell him but he’s a smart guy i’m sure he knows but recent events have … he apparently prefers spunky redhead marines. But i really thought …”

 

Sam paused the video looking to Jack awkwardly. “Sir i think i should watch this alone”

 

“It’s alright Sam, besides their in another galaxy. It’s not like i can step through the Stargate and kick someones ass”

 

“Its okay though, since i didn’t say anything about my attraction to him there is no harm done, well apart from Rodney knowing. Surprisingly, he is actually a great friend mom, when he isn’t drooling over your picture on my computer. As for most of my social life i spend a great deal of time with Carson and Rodney, we usually have all our meals together. I spend free time sparring with Teyla and John but it’s also nice to be around females occasionally to. Since the Daedalus arrived the woman here have decided to do ladies poker night every Thursday. Other than that i’m with my team, Major Lorne and i had gotten rather close, we have a … mutual understanding where on paper i am the leader of our team but in the field i like him to take charge.”

 

The more Annabelle spoke the more relaxed and content she became, it was refreshing to see her being able to cope without them but reality hit her hard. Several tears slipped from Sam’s eyes and Jack ignored the reg for the time being, he wrapped her in a hug knowing how she was feeling.

 

“It's not fair, i know kids grow up too fast but come on”

 

“I know”

 

“She should just now be graduating high school, i should be helping her move into her dorm room warning her about bad boys and the troubles of frat parties. Helping her through heartbreaks and life stress”

 

Jack just held her agreeing completely with her, it wasn’t fair but that was the way it was. Though they had tried, there was no way to fix what had been done and it was far too late anyways.

 

“I love you and i will be home soon to visit”

 

The screen went black her records now finished.


	9. Brief Interlude

“Dr. O’Neil, right?” the redhead marine smiled holding her hand out to Annabelle. Belle looked up from her book, her smile fading slightly as she realized who was now sitting across from her.

 

“Lt. Cadman? Um, hi. What can i do for you?” Annabelle held her hand out and politely shook hands with the marine. Lt. Cadman had come to Atlantis from the Daedalus and had instantly taken a liking to Carson, and it seemed the Scottish doctor had reciprocated.

 

“I just wanted to thank you, Carson said you were the one to get whatever it was Rodney was talking about working so i could go back to my own body.”

 

“Oh, well no need to thank me just doing my job and besides i wouldn’t let anyone die if i could help it” Annabelle brushed off the compliment trying to send a nonverbal message to the woman that she was busy and had no time to chat but either she didn’t sense her tone or didn’t care.

 

“Well thank you anyways, but that isn’t the only reason i came over here” Cadman pressed. Annabelle sighed closing her book and diverting her full attention to the woman. “Your friends with Carson, right?”

 

Annabelle tensed at her question, she averted her eyes from the marine. This was about to get extremely awkward and Annabelle had no idea how to get out of it. Yes, she was well aware of the developing relationship between the Scottish Doctor and the American Marine but she was still trying to come to terms with it. In fact, it still stung a bit thinking about how she’d missed her chance.

 

“Yes” Cadman didn’t really like the short tone Annabelle had developed. Cadman squinted at her and leaned in a little bit and whispered to Annabelle.

 

“I know about your feelings for Carson” Annabelle’s eyes practically popped out of her head, but she shouldn’t have been surprised. Cadman had spent some time inside Rodney’s head and Rodney had known for sometime about her crush.

 

“I promise i won’t come between you two” Annabelle whispered back. Cadman only snorted and sat back in her chair.

 

“Relax, i’m not here to threaten you, i’m here to help you” Annabelle raised a confused eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“I thought you and him-” Cadman held up a hand to stop her from speaking further.

 

“He peeked my interest, i won’t lie but it’s kind of hard to win a guy who's already been won.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Carson’s a sweet guy he really is but he can’t offer me anything more than friendship because he’s smitten with you” Cadman explained. Annabelle’s cheeks flushed and an adorable pink color in embarrassment. She was so innocent, new to the ways of relationships and men, it was obvious for Cadman to read it all on her face.

 

“We’re just friends” Annabelle’s voice cracked, her flush spreading further and further across her face. Cadman shook her head laughing at the young girl.

 

“Maybe but it only took me a couple of days watching how the two of you interact, after talking to a couple of people i knew. So do most of the people in the city but the question is why neither of you have done anything about it?”

 

“Well i uh … um”

 

“Relax Carson’s off world with Colonel Sheppard’s team” she said. “So tell me why haven’t you told Carson you like him?” she asked. The seriousness of the question had Annabelle reverting back in on herself. She looked down at her watch and back up to Cadman.

 

“A pleasure talking to you Lt. Cadman but i have to go, my team is set to go off world in ten minutes” Annabelle scurried away and Cadman let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Chickens! Both of you!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are we here again?” Lorne asked Annabelle. Her entire team had been temporarily substituted for military personnel in order to complete the mission objectives of this planet.

 

“We believe there is a ZPM somewhere on this planet” she said leading the way to ancients ruins where she would be able to figure out where the ZPM was hopefully.

 

“Right”

 

The ruins turned out to be well preserved with little to no erosion for a site supposedly thousands upon thousands of years old. The only reason she knew how old the stones were was because of the sediments. She wasted no time in setting to work translating the ruins, Major Lorne stayed with her to protect her, knowing she was vulnerable when distracted. While the other two military personnel went in search of civilization.

 

“Can i help with anything?” Lorne asked. Annabelle smiled sarcastically at him.

 

“Can you speak or read ancient?” he shook his head. “Then no, just be quiet and let me work.”

 

Several hours later Annabelle had found the map that would supposedly led to the ZPM, so the team and joined back up. Apparently there was civilization but they didn’t communicate in the traditional sense and were far more primitive than them. Annabelle led her team to a series of underground tunnels.

 

The tunnels appeared to be untraveled for several years, but wide enough to avoid claustrophobia. It was dark and the air was thick making it difficult for their flashlights to penetrate more than a few feet.

 

“You sure you know where you're going?” the man Sgt. Scuttle, who had come aboard the Daedalus growled out at Annabelle. She had rather liked everyone she had met since the arrival of the Daedalus except Sgt. Scuttle and Lt. Kalis who had been assigned temporarily to her team.

 

“Nope! Just spent four hours translating a map that would lead us exactly where we need to go. I also spent all of my younger years learning military navigation from my father and grandfather. In other words i know exactly where we are and where we are going, i am probably more qualified than you for this job. So shut up and don’t question me anymore!”

 

Major Lorne nodded at her with pride, glad she was finally coming into her own as a leader because whether she liked it are not the people of Atlantis had already made her a leader in their eyes. It was something thrust upon her based on her reactions to everything they had experienced, she suited the roll. The team took a nothing turn and came into an inner chamber extravagantly decorated and the air was clearer making it easier to see.

 

“It should be somewhere in the room, start looking around” Annabelle instructed.

 

The rifled around through bookshelves, opened up drawers, upturned boxes and carpets, searching every inch of the room before everyone gave up. Annabelle sat down in the chair in the middle of the room so she could pull out her notes and read the translations again. The moment her but touch the chair it lit up like the chair in Atlantis.

 

“I think i just found the ZPM” Annabelle slid out of the chair and landed with a hard but purposeful thud onto the ground. She pulled back the thick cloth and low and behold an ancient chair, she pressed in on the power console and out popped a ZPM. It wasn’t depleted but the power was minimal, it would do for now. “Let’s head home”

 

* * *

 

 

“I am happy to report that we found a ZPM though it's not at full power and no injuries were sustained.” Annabelle smiled as she reported into John, Rodney, and Elizabeth.

 

“Job well done” Elizabeth nodded encouragingly. Annabelle headed out with pride on her shoulders, she was heading towards her quarters to take a shower. Lt. Cadman rounded the corner, spotted Annabelle and made a beeline for her, Annabelle turned on her heel prepared to hightail it out of there but Cadman caught up with her easy enough.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?”

 

“To shower.”

 

“We have a conversation to finish.”

 

“No, you want all the gooey mushy details and a confession out of me and you won’t get one” Annabelle sound exasperated, it was bad enough with Rodney’s constant pestering she didn’t need Cadman’s too.

 

“All i want is to hook you guys up” Annabelle registered the words and pushed Cadman into an empty room they had started using as storage, both women failing to noticed the equipment stored in here was medical supplies. “Wow you're kind of strong”

 

“Do not and i repeat do not tell Carson about my feelings” Annabelle’s hands pressed Cadman’s tightly into the wall, her eyes locked with Cadman’s.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Everything al'right h'ere?” both women quickly separated from each other and looked to the man in question. Carson Beckett stood in the doorway with a clipboard looking between the two of them.

 

“Carson, Annabelle and i were just talking about you” Cadman cheered as she slipped closer to Carson.

 

From what he had witnessed he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, the fear and aggression in Annabelle’s eyes made him worry for Cadman’s safety. Annabelle would have seriously hurt the woman and damage his opinion of both women. Cadman had to have threatened Annabelle with something important to have elicit such a response, and Annabelle could have easily killed Cadman. But Cadman had said they were talking about him and that peeked his interest, all other thoughts thrown out the window.

 

“Ye wur talking aboot me?”

 

“I was telling Lt. Cadman that this is the first time you haven’t had to patch me up after returning from an off world mission.”

 

“That’s good” Carson nodded a smile but his eyes went to Cadman looking for confirmation but he received none.

 

“Actually, Dr. O’Neil was telling me she thinks you’re cute when you're wearing you lab coat.”

 

Carson’s cheeks flushed as he look back and forth between Annabelle and Laura, he didn’t know how to react to this situation. Him and Laura had been on a couple dates but it hadn’t worked out and now she was trying to put him with Annabelle? Annabelle had gone white as a ghost and the moment Carson’s gaze turned to her she bolted from the room he started after her shouting for her to wait but it was no use.

 

“It’s alright Carson, she’ll come around” Laura said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“What’d ye dae that fur?” Carson asked looking at Laura, he was upset about the treatment going on.

 

“Someone's got to give the two of you a little nudge, neither of you are going to make the first move” Cadman explained.

 

“What are ye on aboot?”

 

“Come on Carson we aren’t blind practically everyone on the base can see the two of you have chemistry. She’s too afraid to make a move, why don’t you?”

 

* * *

 

 

“There you are, i have been searching for you” Teyla entered Annabelle’s office.

 

“We have a sparring session, i am so sorry i forgot!” Annabelle jump up from her desk to leave with Teyla but all her paperwork spilled over. “Gosh dang it!” Annabelle started picking everything up with the help of Teyla.

 

“What are you working on?”

 

“Oh um, i was just making a video recording for my mom but i’m free now to spar” Annabelle finished picking up all the paperwork and tried to stand but stumbled a bit before finally standing.

 

“Perhaps we should reschedule, you seem … distracted” Annabelle nodded. “Would you like to discuss it?”

 

“It’s Lt. Cadman she is trying to help me but by doing so she keeps putting me in uncomfortable situations.”

 

“You are referring to her assistance in procuring Carson.”

 

“Is everyone in on this!” Annabelle groaned rubbing her temples vigorously at the prospect of everyone trying to set them up.

 

It truly was understandable that people would want to meddle, there aren’t many sources for entertainment in the city and the prospect of matchmaking proved to cure boredom. She really did understand but did it have to be her!? Why not someone easier like John and Teyla or better yet someone hard like Rodney? Find Rodney a girl could take years and that would cure boredom right up.

 

“It is no secret the two of you are close and with little observation it is easy to discover it goes further than mere companionship. This bothers you?”

 

“It’s just,” she let out a long sigh “when you have other people influencing one relationship you become more of puppets than people and eventually the relationship will end.”

 

“You do not wish to engage in such a relationship with Dr. Beckett?”

 

“No it’s not that, it’s just i don’t want any outside influence. I just want anything that happens between the two of us to be us, not others prompting.”

 

“Oh i see, you wish his interactions with you to be of his own.”

 

“Exactly”

 

“I will have to speak with … “Teyla trailed off.

 

“Speak to who?”

 

“Excuse me, Anna i must go” Teyla headed out of Annabelle’s office.

 

“Telya speak with who?!” Annabelle shouted after her but she was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabelle was alone in her office, door closed and music blaring in her ear bud, it was so loud she hadn’t heard someone entered the room. So was distracted with her researching of the ancients mythologies and religious beliefs they held. It was ironic really that the most advanced civilization would have such beliefs when they had unlocked all the secrets of the universe would have myths. But myths to them were more like fairy tales or stories designed to teach lessons and inspire progress. The myths in the database were similar to the myths all over Earth, mostly greek, Czech, and Mesopotamia.

 

“Annabelle?” Carson said trying to get the dancing girls attention but the music was too loud and she was too focused on what she was reading to be aware of his presence.

 

He waited patiently for her to turn her eyes to him taking the time to watch her. The gentle sway of her hips, the sharp bob of her head, the jerky motions of her shoulders all moving in perfect sync probably to whatever song she was listening to so very loudly. He couldn’t make out the words but the tune was soft and calming to the nerves. A soft smile grace his lips as he watched her unconscious dancing, her hair as usually was pinned up in a bun but he could imagine the blonde tresses bouncing and twirling with her movements. All of a sudden she started humming and looked up from her work, she caught sight of Carson and jumped back in fear. She ripped out her earbuds and tried to steady her rapid heartbeat caused from the scared surprise of his presence.

 

“My god Carson! You almost gave me a heart attack!” She breathed placing a hand over her heart, her other hand firmed placed to the table in front of her.

 

“I’m sorry i didn’t mean tae frighten ye but i did knock, i even called oot tae ye” Annabelle sat back down pausing her music and giving Carson her full attention. “What are ye workin' so intently on?”

 

“I was just reading some of the myths the ancients used to teach their children” Annabelle’s eyes had reverted back to the database when she began speaking but she looked back to Carson. “But i don’t want to bore you, what did you need?”

 

“Nothing, i just thought we could talk” Carson said sitting down on the couch perpendicular to Annabelle’s chair. He felt bad when Annabelle went pale at his words.

 

“Carson, what Cadman said-”

 

“It's al'right, Belle. I spoke tae Laura tae 'n' she’s right, i’ve known fur a wee while, Rodney told me-”

 

“I’m going to kill him” she interrupted.

 

“They're right ye ken, everybody kin see it but we just seem tae ignore it but we don’t have tae.”

 

“What are you saying?” Annabelle’s voice came out breathy, her heart rate picking up again at the anticipation of his words. Carson took her hands in his and smile up at her.

 

“Would ye lik' tae have dinner with' me? A date, juist th' two o'f us?”

 

“Um yes”

 

From behind Annabelle's office door a small group of people stood silently cheering and dancing in victory at the wondrous accomplishment. The group consisted of Teyla, Rodney, Cadman, and Elizabeth. Cadman nodded at Rodney to have him fix the door not needing the extra precaution of locking the two in the office now. Their closest friends minus Colonel Sheppard who was supposed to prevent Annabelle from this sort of thing, had got them together now their relationship laid in their own hands.


	10. Word Travels

Annabelle had been so nervous for that dinner date it was all she could think about, even while she was off world but their dinner date had been wonderful. While they had tried to keep things quiet it was only a matter of time before people would be spreading the word. They had both agreed to take things slow, both in the same frame of mind to protect the relationship. Annabelle was still new the whole relationship thing and neither wanted to force anything uncomfortable.

 

“Hello ladies” Major Lorne entered the locker room to get geared up. Annabelle smiled to the other two women on her tem gesturing for them to head out so Lorne could gear up.

 

“We will meet you in the gate room” Anna nodded to Lorne and the three of the headed out of the locker room.

 

The planet seemed just about as normal as any other planet but rumors had spread that the native people could be potential trading partners. Their planet was much like earth, there fruits and vegetables similar to those on Earth. However, the natives were still primitive there evolution had developed very far. To them women were still property meant to be silent and obedient to the men who owned them. With a team of three woman and one man it wasn’t the best option.

 

The moment they had stepped foot into the village Annabelle, Dr. Cole, and Dr. Esposito were ushered into a hut under guard and told not do anything while the men discussed business. Annabelle just couldn’t keep her mouth shut, she was never one to just it idled by and that had gotten her into trouble.

 

“They are willing to trade with us in exchange for … wives” Major Lorne explained.

 

“Wives! They want us to give them woman? Yeah because we would agree to that knowing they have no qualms about beating woman.” Annabelle snapped. She probably should have waited until the guards had left them alone but she was just so angry. The guard struck her setting off the chain of events that led her to the whipping post.

 

“Please just let her go and we will leave and never return.” Major Lorne was practically begging the chieftain as Annabelle cries of pain filled the air. When he was ignored by everyone in the village, he knew the first course of action was to get doctors Cole and Esposito back to Atlantis and come back with an all male team.

 

* * *

 

 

“I know you don’t make house calls but thank you again” Major Lorne hadn’t stopped thanking Carson since they had neared the village. While he hadn’t been given much information he was given all he hadn’t needed: a member of Major Lorne’s team had been chained up to the whipping post and beaten. Major Lorne, Carson Beckett, Colonel Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla, and Ronan were all heading towards the sound of a woman keening in contrast to the sound of a whip on flesh.

 

Perhaps Sheppard should have warned Carson, he knew who they were going to save and he knew that Carson and Annabelle were together. Her cries of agony were enough to make even John shuttered in pain. Practically everyone knew already though most people were keeping quiet, waiting for them to spread the information themselves.

 

“This is the chief” Major Lorne mumbled as the approached the man with a whip in his hand. Carson looked to the blonde woman laying on the floor in front of the whipping post, even with her face down in the ground he knew who it was.

 

“Belle” his voice was disbelieving as he rushed to her side, the villagers trying to keep him from her. “A'm needin' tae patch her up.”

 

“Let him through” the chief instructed. “Take your wife and be gone Major Lorne.” the chief instructed.

 

The villagers parted and Carson went to her side, he was so angry at the way she had been treated while she had just been doing her job. He made sure she could be moved before deciding to patch her up back at home.

 

“Kin ye stand, love?” he asked, trying to gently pick her up.

 

“Yeah” she groaned standing to her feet. Carson and Evan Lorne helped her to the gate and to the infirmary. That horrible walk was enough to let everyone know Carson was livid, word traveled fast. Now everyone thought Carson would seek vengeance for his girfriend. But he wasn’t that type of person.

 

“Carson?” she clung to him not caring that she was putting strain on him due to her weight. He struggled in vain to get her into the infirmary with the help of Major Evan Lorne, her blood staining his arm from where he held her. Several times during the journey one of them had rubbed against the torn flesh and made her cry out. Her whimpering his name as he prepared a bed for her to laying on drew his attention.

 

“Yes?” he asked giving her his undivided attention.

 

“Is-is there something you c-can give me for-for the pain?” she asked through gritted teeth. Major Lorne and Carson shared a look, both well aware of her pain tolerance, she’d refused painkillers when she’d been recovering from the acid poisoning

 

“Aye thare is, let's git ye intae th' bed 'n' I will git ye something fur it .” he promised. He looked to Major Lorne. “Lie her down oan her stomach.”

 

Together the men helped her to lie comfortably on her stomach, forcing themselves to ignore her sounds of pain. When Carson returned with medication he found Major Lorne facing her and grasping her hand. He watched the exchange before returning, he didn’t like the way the major had assumed the doting position. Though their relationship was still new, Carson’s natural male instincts kicked.

 

“Thank you major that wull be a'll fur now. A'm needin' ye tae leave sae I kin patch her up.” Carson put on his gloves and moved his utensils closer to her bed. Major Lorne looked like her would protest but instead nodded and left. Now alone, Carson set to work patching her up, cleaning the bloody gashes, being as careful as possible to minimize the pain she felt.

 

“It makes sense” she giggled slightly, Carson paused in his work to looked at her. She hadn’t lost enough blood to be delirious yet. “One way or another i think i was going to end up with a doctor, considering how much time i spend in the infirmary.”

 

“It’s nae a good habit tae have,” he gave a solemn smile. “I’d prefer nae tae ever see ye in h'ere.” he continued stitching her up.

 

“I would give you some platitude about trying to avoid danger but we both know it’s inevitable in our line of work.”

 

“Thare we gang, a'll done.” He took his gloves off, she could hear him cleaning up and worried her would leave her.

 

“Carson will you stay with me?”

 

Carson came around to meet her gaze, he knelt slightly so she didn’t have to struggle to see him. She looked so vulnerable right now, her eyes pleading with him to stay, her face scrunched up in pain. Of course he would stay by her side though he might not have if she had not asked him too.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty minutes later Annabelle had a line of visitors coming to cheek in on her, Sheppard, Elizabeth, Teyla, Lorne, even McKay.

 

“I’m alright, Carson patched me up” Annabelle smiled, though she was still lying on her stomach.

“Your dad is going to kill me, you realize that docha? Every Time you step through the gate we’re having to rush you off to the infirmary.” John teased.

 

“My father’s gotten hurt off world more times then i can count.” Annabelle snorted in response.

 

“I’m glad you all right” Elizabeth said softly.

 

“Yeah i’m sure everyone wants to give their two cents about your recent injuries but i think we are all here because we want to know how long you’ve been secretly dating Carson” Rodney’s blunt tone had everyone turn to him, his words made Teyla nudge him discreetly. Annabelle’s cheeks flushed as she meet Carson’s bashful look.

 

“We weren’t exactly keeping it a secret” Carson started.

 

“Some people just don’t go around flaunting these sorts of things.” Annabelle finished. Carson stood on the opposite side of her bed from where she was looking, studying the group.

 

“If that is why ye a'll came ye best be going now, she’s in enough pain as it's with'oot ye a'l pesterin` her wi' questions.”

 

They all left begrudgingly, their head downcast at the stern tone of the doctor has taken on. He wasn’t friend right now, he was doctor and right now his favorite patient's health was in question.


	11. Normalcy?

The steady rise and fall of her chest, the soft, barely audible snore, the way she tightened her hold around him when he’d move too far away from her, the wide smile that would spread across her sleeping lips when he kissed her. These were all reasons why Carson Beckett hadn't been getting much sleep the past three days. Though it had been a couple months since their first date, Carson and Annabelle quickly developed into the perfect image of a couple that had been together for years. They hadn’t actually moved in together but that last off world mission gone wrong had brought Annabelle’s nightmares back. Carson had found her utterly exhausted in her office trying to stay awake, that’s when she’d confessed and Carson took it upon himself to help her through it. Most nights the nightmares stayed away as long as he was with her, but occasionally it wasn’t enough and he’d shake her awake, calm her fears, and rock her against his chest until she fell peacefully back to sleep.

 

“Dr. Beckett you're needed in the infirmary” His radio startled Carson awake, his eyes quickly went to Belle who was still soundly asleep, wide smile on her lips, head resting on his chest. He really didn’t want to wake her and getting out of bed would result in just that. He grabbed his earpiece and turned on the comm.

 

“What is it?” he whispered, sleep thick in his voice. He had been having a great dream, but now that he was awake he felt fully rested and ready to tackle the day.

 

“Sgt. Stackhouse’s team just came through the gate, all of them severely injured.”

 

“Right, i’m on mah way” Carson closed communication and tried to wiggle carefully out from under Belle’s hold, she was usually a heavy sleeper few things would wake her, him leaving was one. He didn’t get very far before he heard her suck in a deep breath and she rolled over onto the other side of the bed. Carson sat up right but didn’t leave the bed yet, her leaned over and kissed her forehead, mainly trying to discover if she had awakened. She hadn’t, he closed his eyes breathing out a relieved breath and got ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

She had several stacks of papers, each with a sticky note on top of the stack with someones name on top. All of them translations for different people, mostly for the scientist, a few for botanists, and one single piece of paper for the CMO. She also had her notebook out with all the notes and methods for translating Wraith written down, she was pretty sure she could translate most wraith now. She gathered everything up in her arms in order of her stops, based on where she was now the infirmary should be her first stop but she made it her last stop.

 

“Dr. O’Neil, what can i do for you?” one of the nurses asked when she entered the infirmary. Annabelle smile kindly at the nurse and held out the paper to her.

 

“Can you give this to Dr. Beckett? It's the wraith translation he asked for” Annabelle explained.

 

Normally she would have just entered Carson’s office herself to deliver it but the infirmary seemed rather busy and she doubted he was in there. So she left the piece of paper with the nurse and returned to her office smiling. It was so very domestic, the way they had developed, and she loved it. He was the doting man, showering her with kindness and affection making she all her needs were meet and she was forming into the perfect housewife. It was so normal, Annabelle was worried she might be doing things wrong but she had some very noisy friends reassuring her.

 

* * *

 

 

Something was wrong, Carson was absent, John was on edge, Elizabeth was more stressed than usual, and most were jumpy. She figured she would be made aware if it involved her and if not oh well. She wasn’t going to waste valuable time on it but three days later she hadn’t seen Carson even once and she was worried. She didn’t want to come off as clingy or desperate but after having so much of his attention just for it all to suddenly stop, it was difficult. She hadn’t reached out to him, she wasn’t a needy person but she was thinking she needed to reevaluate herself. She was having a hard time focusing on her work, her mind kept wavering, it was frustrating.

 

“Annabelle”

 

“What?!” Annabelle snapped at the man in her doorway. “Sorry John” she sighed rubbing her temples.

 

“You alright?” he asked. Annabelle stared at him for a long moment considering whether or not to tell him but if she didn’t talk to someone soon she was going to lose it.

 

“It’s just … i was getting used to all the time Carson and i were spending together and now ... i haven’t seen him in three days”

 

“I get it, i do. It’s like a junkie trying to quit cold turkey” John joked making Annabelle scoff at first and then let out a long exasperated laugh as she realized he was right.

 

“Are you telling me i’m a Carson addict?” she giggled, it was John’s turn to laugh. She was already feeling immensely better and he hadn’t even been in the room five minutes.

 

“That is my diagnose. Anyways i came over here to ask a favor of you”

 

“Oh?’ Annabelle raised a curious eyebrow.

 

“We uh, we captured a wraith and Carson tried his retrovirus on him, it turned the damn thing human. Anyway we’ve concocted a story for him we need you to play along” John set a piece of paper down in front of her with notes.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, him and Carson were talking and he asked about relationships so of course we had to make one up and the other picture Carson had was of the two of you, a little photo shop and-”

 

“Are you telling me you told a wraith i’m his girlfriend!?”

 

“Ah, yeah”

 

“And my boyfriend, who just happens to be the one working on this wraith told him i was his girlfriend?”

 

“Yep”

 

“Why would Carson do that?”

 

“We are trying to make his life seem as real as possible and you're the only female Carson was able to describe to him in detail”

 

“Is he really okay with this?” Annabelle asked, perplexed with Carson.Right”

 

“No not really but you know the greater good so read up and come down to isolation room 4 when you're ready.”

 

Lt. Michael Kenmore

Age: 32

Born: Fort Worth, Texas

Likes: Bon Jovi and the Princess Bride

Relationships: Only child, parents are still alive living in Texas, dating Dr. Annabelle O’Neil

Has Type One diabetes

 

Annabelle sighed having read the little information they had provided for her.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabelle put on her normal everyday clothes and had left her hair down, she figured if this was all Carson’s fault she wanted him to regret it at least a little bit. She entered the hall where Elizabeth, John, and Carson were all talking but as she approached they all turned to stare at her. She was wearing tight fitting jeans, her black pumps, a black halter top shirt that looked similar to a waist coat. Her hair was down in loose waves resting over her shoulders and back, she wore no makeup as was usual for her.

 

“You look hot!” John exclaimed which resulted in a rough slap on his chest from Carson. Annabelle smirked as his eyes returned to her and she came to stop in front of the group her heels ceased to click.

 

“At least now i know why i haven’t seen you in days” Annabelle smiled sadly at him before turning to Elizabeth. “This is safe right?”

 

“Th' retrovirus completely suppresses th' iratus DNA making it impossible fur him tae … feed, It's perfectly safe, Belle i wouldn’t let ye in thare if it wasn’t” Carson promised gently stroking her bare arm.

 

“Alright let’s get this over with” Annabelle sighed and entered the room instantly turning shy, like she always did when meeting new people. “Michael?”

 

A blonde haired blue eyes man looked up at her from the floor where he had been staring. His sad smile turning up on one side as he recognized her. Annabelle looked around the room, on the bedside table was a picture of her that she remembered taking. Her and Carson had wanted to send a picture of them together to both her parents and his mother, she’d had Rodney take the picture. They were wearing casual clothing standing angled side by side, her left arm and his right rest on each others lower back. Her left hand rest on her hip and his right hand was at his side but this picture had a disoriented picture of Michael in Carson’s place.

 

“Annabelle, you came?” he jumped up and walked over to her wrapping her in a hug. The moment he moved she had to force her body not to tense, she bit down her fear and replaced it with false excitement.

 

“Of course i did, i made a couple visits while you were unconscious but when you came too i was off world” he pulled back and led her to the bed so they could talk.

 

He asked her about his life, mostly she made up answers but almost all her inspiration came from things she knew about Carson. She asked him how he was feeling, about his recovery, and everything she could think of. Surprisingly, she started to feel more relaxed the longer they spoke, it also helped that security and closest friends were watching it all. Hours must have passed because Annabelle found herself completely exhausted and yawning.

 

“You’re tried”

 

“Sorry, i haven’t been sleeping much since you were taken”

 

“I understand, i’m okay now. Why don’t you try to get some sleep?”

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow”

 

When she exited the room Carson was there to greet her, he looked rather glum about the situation but he couldn’t complain because he put her in this situation. Once the door was shut and Michael could no longer see them, Annabelle looped her arm around Carson’s and led them towards her quarters. It was easy to see the tension in Carson as they walked but the longer they walked together, the more relaxed each of them became. She waited until they were completely alone behind the safety of her bedroom door before speaking to him.

 

“I’m sorry” her voice was sure but she kept her back to Carson as she walked to her closet and removed her pumps.

 

“'Twas mah idea, can’t be mad at ye fur it” Carson said softly trying to reassure her as he laid his coat on the table by the door. Annabelle fell back on the bed her face to the ceiling, eyes closed, Carson watched all her muscles as they tensed then relaxed against the softness of her bed. “Are ye al'right, love?”

 

“Yep, just … there’s this awful knot in my neck, probably from the way i was sitting in there”

 

Carson smiled feeling useful to her for once. She made him feel so insecure sometimes, like he was inferior but she didn’t mean to. She was a soldier who could defend both of them better than he could defend one of them, she was also quiet brilliant in various subjects. Mostly everything a woman needed from a man, she could provide herself. He was a doctor all he could do is clean up after the fact, but the knots in her neck, that was something he could do for her. That made him feel secure in his masculinity and content with his relationship.

 

“I kin hulp with' that” he flashy he a toothy grin and rubbed his hands together. Annabelle sat up staring at him in confusion, she raised a single brow and spoke.

 

“And how, pretell Dr. Beckett, are you going to help with my neck pain?”

 

“I a'm a doctor, love. I know mah wey aroond th' body”

 

There was nothing sexual about the way he said it, he hadn’t even thought about it that way but her mind wandered. She thought about him proving his knowledge in the buff and her cheeks flamed, Carson’s eyes were immediately drawn the the redness of her cheeks and realized what he had said. His own cheeks flamed a deep red before he cleared his throat and they ignored the mental images forming in their minds. They had been together a couple of months but they hadn’t done anything but kissing and maybe one or two heavy makeout sessions but that was it. They hadn’t had sex and neither planned on taking that step anytime soon. He knew she was still a virgin without having discussed the topic and he wasn’t going to be the one to take that step. He was leaving the physical progression of their relationship up to her because he knew what he was doing and how to do it and she was still new to all of this.

 

“Lie oan yer belly 'n' i’ll work th' knot out o'f ye.”

 

Annabelle did as she was told wanting to hide her blushing face and the idea of her neck pain being gone was too tempting. Carson rolled up his sleeves and walked to the edge of the bed and hesitated. Annabelle felt his proximity but he hadn’t done anything yet then she realized she need to take her shirt off. She lifted herself up enough to slip the shirt over her head and laid back down to hide herself. She was topless save for her lacy bra, she usually wore a sports bra but they were all dirty so this had been her only option. Carson cleared his throat trying to relax his tingling body, the sight of her was beautiful. She had creamy fair flesh unblemished and untainted but what caught his attention was a small area of black lines. She had a tattoo between her shoulder blades spanning through the whole length from top to bottom of her shoulder blade. How had he never noticed it before? Maybe because she was always fully clothed or covered in blood.

 

“What does this mean?” He asked lightly brushing his fingers over it, Annabelle lips spread into wide smile.

 

“It’s Celtic Carson, shouldn’t you tell me?”

 

“I’m nae th' linguist love” Carson teased as he gently began to massage her shoulders making sure to leave nothing tense.

 

“It means strength and wisdom. I got it illegally when i was fourteen years old, it helped me to live by that philosophy when the memories get to difficult” she admitted.

 

He continued to work the muscles and talk to her about casual things, normal things. It was so odd to be able to talk about something so ‘earthy’ like tattoos. She promised to get a celtic knot tattooed in honor of him, and he promised he would never get a tattoo. They talked about the whether and debated what types of news would be in the papers back home, surely not ‘Wraith Awaken!’ like it would be here in the Pegasus. They spoke like long lost friends would, telling anything and everything without a care in the world because they felt secure in their relationship. Sometime during all that, it had become comfortable enough for Annabelle to roll over onto her back and joke with him face to face. Both complete forgot her lack of a shirt and curled up together falling asleep in the middle of some blissfully pointless conversation.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, i heard you’ve been released to sleep in your own room again” Annabelle smiled at Michael and she joined him in the hall. He looked confused about something, she could practically see the wheels turning in his head. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing” he shook his head as i that would convince her everything was perfectly fine.

 

“Come on, i know you well enough to know when something's bothering you” Annabelle gently grabbing his bicep. Pretending to be with Michael had been difficult at first but she had quickly realized the easiest way to fit into this roll. She could do it effortlessly if she thought of Carson when she was with Michael.

 

“Its just … everyone seems to be afraid of me, everyone except Ronan who seems to hate me”

 

“Ronan is Ronan, he hates everyone. As for everyone else … we all thought you were dead, the wraith had you for a long time … rumors spread like a fire here. Everyone thinks your mind may have been manipulated by the wraith and that’s why you don’t remember your life before” she quickly developed a reasonable story. It was an explanation he hadn’t seemed to have considered, he accepted it now as fct.

 

“You're probably right” she smiled at him, looping her arm through his.

 

“Of course i’m right, now let’s get you to the mess”

 

* * *

 

 

It was rather late and Carson hadn’t come to her room yet, she was getting worried and so she had headed to the infirmary to find him asleep in his office. A tired smile spread across her lips as she made herself comfortable on the floor besides his so she could lay her head on his lap. The moment she did he woke up.

 

“Belle?” his voice was sleepy as he registered the weight in his lap. She looked up at him smiling sweetly.

 

“You feel asleep” Carson looked from her to his desk, his laptop had timed out to his screen saver of the two of them. She saw the guilt flash across his face and snuggled back into his lap. “It’s okay, i’m rather comfortable”

 

It only took a few moments before Annabelle gave a soft yawn and was sleeping in his lap and Carson was backing to working.

 

When Michael entered the infirmary, he didn’t spot them immediately but from his angle all he saw was a sleeping Carson. The photo on his computer was the confirmation he had been needing for a while now. The picture was the one they had given him of himself and Annabelle but this picture seemed more real and in his place was Carson Beckett. He knew he had been lied, knew things weren’t right and now that he was sure he wanted to know the truth.


	12. Just Us

It wasn’t long until Michael Kenmore had discovered he wasn’t human at all, with the discovery that he wasn’t human he made his escape. Dr. Beckett was back to square one with his research and all of Atlantis had updated security protocols and codes had been changed. Even though he hadn’t been exposed to passwords and the such it was best to be safe than sorry. For the most part everything had gone back to normal, well normal for Atlantis.

 

“Yer heading aff world then?” Carson spoke from where he sat in the couch drinking his tea. Annabelle turned around to give him a gentle smile.

 

“I detest traveling through the gate, my mother believes it's because i understand what happens once you step through the gate it makes me unwilling to do so.” Annabelle turned back around to brush her hair up into a ponytail.

 

“Or maybie it's yer tendency tae git injured” Carson raised a challenging eyebrow at her. She responded by throwing her discarded night shirt at him.

 

“I promise to do my best not to get injured this time, in all reality i shouldn’t i’m going to help organize the archives the M22-6X4.” She headed towards where he sat. “And when i get back we are going to discuss plans for your birthday.”

 

“Och no, lass we aren't daein' anythin' fur mah birthday. How dae ye even ken when it's?” he groaned.

 

“I may have stole a peak of your personnel file when i was helping Elizabeth organize her file cabinet.” Annabelle smiled with her teeth, looking playfully guilty. “If you don’t want to celebrate i won’t make a fuss but at least let me do something for you?” she sat down beside him on the couch, giving him her biggest puppy dog eyes.

 

“A'richt, a'richt but dae nae tell a'body” he gave him with his own terms but she took it.

 

“Thank you,” she smiled brightly, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. “I’ll soon you tonight.” Carson eyes remained on her, a blush had slowly rose to his cheeks at the action. Though the had kissed many times, he was still amazed with her ability to seem innocent in all of this. They had even attempted to engage in coitus but emergencies and city happenings had prevented it every time, so they had yet to take that step yet.

 

“Be safe, love” he said softly to her as she left him with one last fleeting smile.

 

“Hey Evan!” Annabelle called over to Major Lorne. “Did you ever think you’d be doing secretarial work when you joined the Air Force?” she teased.

 

“Whatever pays the bills?” he joked as he brought her another stack of books that had already been organized alphabetically. “You know, when they told me I'd be traveling to another galaxy, visiting strange new worlds, defending humanity against unimaginable alien threats, this just is not what I pictured!”  His joke got her thinking though, the thought stuck in her head she had to ask.

 

“How much do you think rent would cost for a quaters in Atlantis if we were back home?”

 

“That’s a good question … Let’s see, given that it’s Atlantis i would like to think disney would have a monopoly but realistically … i would say about 4.500 a month and that’s just going off the fact that the most expensive apartment i know of is about 3,600 a month.”

 

“Wow how many times have you thought about this?” she asked.

 

“Every waking moment.” they laughed. She took the stack and began placing the books on the shelf.

 

Several hours later they found themselves returning home exhausted and famished, they had spent 6 hours helping in the archive and during all that boring time they hadn’t taken any breaks. No food or rest they just wanted to finish what they came to do and get back home so that is what they did. Upon reentering Atlantis they went their separate ways their only thoughts on their beds and food trays.

 

Annabelle went to her room first to change into more comfortable clothing, jeans and her mother's old Air Force Academy t-shirt, before heading to the cafeteria. A bottle of water, a banana, chicken salad, and blue jello sat on her tray in front of her. She had sat alone to tired to hold a conversation with anyone right now but luck wasn’t on her side when Rodney decided to join her.

 

“Rodney?”

 

“Annabelle” he nodded before digging into his own dinner.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked trying to seem curious instead of irritated.

 

“Eating, what does it look like?”

 

“Why are you eating with me?”

 

“Because you were sitting alone, i thought the friend thing was working out with us.” his eyes scanned her and she sighed closing her eyes for a second.

 

“It is, sorry Rodney. I’m just tired it’s been a long day.”

 

“Sorting books isn’t my forte.”

 

“It's not mine either but we are trying to show them we are willing to help are friends, at this point i think they are just taking advantage of us.” she sighed.

 

“Mind if i join you?” John asked sitting besides Rodney, Annabelle only nodded. “You look tired.”

 

“She’s been sorting books all day, of course she’s tired!” Rodney snapped. John held his hands up in defense. “Well Carson will be happy you didn’t get hurt.”

 

“You know, back at the SGC i never had to go to the infirmary apart from check ups, but here, i should have my own bed!”

 

“It only makes sense, what better way to get Carson’s undivided attention” John joked.

 

“Is that why i’m always huvin tae patch ye up?” Carson asked as he sat down beside Annabelle. He kissed the top of her head in greeting, making her smile for the first time since coming home.

 

“No, i don’t try to get hurt it just happens” she defended.

 

“If you want attention all you have to do is ask” John offered. Carson sent him a stern look, a warning passing from his eyes to Sheppard. “Sorry doc, she’s all yours.”

 

“She isn’t property” Annabelle pipped.

 

“Women don’t like when men ‘own’ them.” Rodney said with air quotes around ‘own’.

 

“This has been lovely gentlemen but i really am tired,” she turned to look at Carson and whispered, trying to keep her words from the other two at the table. “Will i see you tonight?”

 

“If you’d lik' “ he smiled warmly at her, she nodded in acceptance and kissed his cheek before heading to her room.

 

* * *

 

Carson was tired, he had been pulled from sleep and rushed to the infirmary to help with the injured. That had lasted all night and by the time he had finished it was time for his shift, he had to work for the next eight hours having little to no sleep from the night before. So when he finally poured himself into his quarters about 17:00hrs the only thing on his mind was catching up on sleep. He didn’t realize it was his birthday nor did he notice anything odd in his room until he went to lay down. Upon his bed was his girlfriend, hair down, no makeup, wearing just a tank top and panties from what he could tell and holding a plate with a cake about 5 inches in diameter.

 

“Happy birthday Carson” she smirked like had just won the best prize in the world until she saw his face. He was shocked to see her but she could tell that he was exhausted, she instantly felt bad about her decision.

 

“Oh, i’m sorry i can come back tomorrow” she got out of his bed and started for her sweats.

 

“No, no, it's perfectly fine. I wasn’t expecting ye.” he held his hands up to stop her, when she sat back down on the bed he felt confident she wouldn’t leave. He removed his coat and shoes before sitting besides her on the bed.

 

“You did agree to let me do something for you and … well … i made sure nothing would pull us apart tonight.” he was confused at what she meant until a red blush spread across her chest.

 

“Oh” he clearly his throat feeling nervous all of a sudden.

 

“I convinced the chefs to let me make you a small cake, it’s chocolate but i’m not sure how good it will be, i had to use ingredients the Athosians have been providing us.” she explained feeling like she needed his approval of her cooking skills. Her mother was an awful cook and her father only knew how to cook on the grill, no one had ever taught her.

 

“I’m sure tis lovely” he smiled and reached for the plate but she jerked back.

 

“Nope” she smiled, picking up a fork she pulled a piece of cake from it and moved the fork to his lips, letting him bring his mouth around the fork. He smiled sadly at her, it wasn’t the worst cake he had but it definitely wasn’t the best. She could tell he didn’t care for the cake, she knew it was a long shot but it was the thought that counts.

 

“It’s okay you don’t have to eat it.”

 

“I’ll eat, ye went thro'gh a'll that trauble efter a'll.” he reached for the plate.

 

“No, it's okay” she kissed his cheek and set the plate on the beside table.

 

“Thank you, love” he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. His exhaustion put on the back burner for now. When he meet her gaze once again her eyes were determined to do what they had been unsuccessful in doing thus far.

 

“Happy birthday, honey” she whispered into his ear before she bashfully began kissing below his ear, one of his more sensitive spots. The way she had dressed, the words she had said, the look in her eyes, the purpose in her actions, he knew exactly what she intended to give him for a birthday present. He couldn’t think of a better one, but he wasn’t going to ignore the elephant in the room.

 

“Are ye sure? it kin be quite uncomfortable th' foremaist time.” he pulled her back so their eyes could meet.

 

“I trust you Carson,” she looked down, bashful. “I’m a little ashamed to admit i read about it to make sure i was ready and i am. What better day than your birthday?” she smiled up at him. He studied her for any signs of doubt but eventually his another part of his anatomy was taking up his brain power.

 

“A'richt bit ye ha’ve tae tell me if yer feelin' any discomfort.”

 

“I promise to notify you right away, Dr. Beckett” she giggled and he gave in.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Annabelle awoke in Carson’s arms, her head on his chest, their legs intertwined. The steady breathing from Carson let her know he was still asleep, she wanted to do the same but when she snuggled deeper into his hold she became fully awake. A sore ache in her cervix had her hissing in pain, Carson had been nothing but gentle and considerate, she had experienced slight pain when he tore her hymen but overall the experience had been wonderful. She sat up fully in the bed, worry and pain taking up her thoughts. Carson was jostled awake when he felt the bed shift and a moan of pain.

 

“Belle, what's wrong?” Carson asked sitting up.

 

“Nothing, i just didn’t think i’d be sore.” she smiled softly.

 

“That’s perfectly normal, yer body isn’t used tae … it shuid awa’y by th'morra bit if ye lik' i kin gie ye something fur th' pain.”

 

“I don’t think my doctor would like me taking drugs from the black market.” she joked.

 

“I’ll ha’ve a word wi' him if ye lik'.”

 

“I’ll be okay, promise. Nothing a hot shower won’t fix.” she kissed his cheek and got out of the bed groaning.

 

“Wid ye lik' some company?” he waggled his eyebrows at her, making her giggle. He couldn’t help notice the way she looked standing in his room bare apart from a few scratches and cuts from her last trip to the infirmary. She used her index finger to beckon him to follow her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dr. O’Neil?”

 

Annabelle looked up from her tablet to see Teyla standing in the doorway. Annabelle returned her stylist to its slot, set her tablet on the table and gestured for her to enter her office.

 

“Teyla? What can i do for you?”

 

“I became worried when you failed to arrive to our sparring session today.” Teyla sat on the couch across from her.

 

“Oh! I am sorry i forgot, we can reschedule if that’s alright with you?”

 

“Actually i’m not really up to sparring today, how about tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow will be adequate,” Teyla studied her friend closely. “Something seems different with you” her voice was suspicious. Annabelle instant blush informed Teyla that the blonde women knew exactly what was different.

 

“I slept really good last night?” even Annabelle’s voice didn’t sound so sure, but Teyla accusatory glare had her caving. “Carson and i … uh … we took the next step in our relationship.”

 

“I do not understand.”

 

“We had sex for the first time” Annabelle whispered quickly, her face tomato red. Teyla tried to fight back a smile as she realized what the younger woman had said.

 

“Am i to believe this was the first time for you?”

 

“Yes, Carson is my first …” Annabelle twiddled her thumbs as she spoke. “I wasn’t his first but that is understandable given his age and well, his adorable.”

 

“Congratulations” she smiled.

 

“Teyla, please don’t tell anyone, especially Colonel Sheppard.”

 

“It is not my place to tell anyone.” Teyla placed a friendly hand on her knee. “I am happy for you, it is wonderful that your relationship if prospering.”

 

A wide goofy smile spread across Annabelle’s face as she drifted off in the thoughts of how happy she was with her relationship and its current standing.


	13. 13. Stuff Happens

With Atlantis’s desire to establish a secure Alpha site, they couldn’t possibly pass up the opportunity that had presented itself. So for the past week Annabelle’s team, three scientists, and three extra military personnel had been living on the potential planet. One week to discover sun intensity, nightly temperatures, toxicity of plants and ozone, edibility of plants, violence from animals, etc. Annabelle mostly stuck with her team letting the scientist do there thing and avoiding the marines that had accompanied them. She should have been grateful to Lt. Cadman for the help she had offered but it still bothered her. By night two everyone was friendly and pleasant with each other joking by the fire, exchanging MRE’s and shooting the bull. However, it would seem everyone was ready to return home.

 

“-in conclusion i think the planet would be a last case scenario.” one of the scientist said continuing to spread the juices from an aloe vera plant on the burned skinned.

 

“You should all head to medical, i’m sure they can give you something to help with the sunburns.” Elizabeth nodded seeing her tomato red team. “Annabelle can i speak with you for a moment?”

 

“Of course” Annabelle’s voice was steady but her brow rose in curiosity. Annabelle moved to sit loser to Elizabeth. “What’s up?”

 

“A lot happened in the week you were gone. The wraith, Michael allied with us to help Carson develop his retrovirus, the situation had left him … discouraged.” Elizabeth was choosing her words very carefully.

 

“Oh um, thank you for warning me.”

 

“That’s not all, the Daedalus ship is returning back to Earth but we received word from Stargate Command …” Elizabeth’s tone changed then, she was uncomfortable and downtrodden.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Your grandfather, Jacob, he passed away several weeks ago.” Annabelle sat rigid as a plank, not able to move and too stunned to speak. “I’ve asked that you be allowed to return-”

 

“No, it's alright. I’ll be fine i just need time. Thank you for telling me.” Annabelle left abruptly wanting to be alone, not wanting anyone to see her tears.

 

* * *

 

“Dr. Weir kin I speak wi'th ye a moment?”

 

“Carson? Of course” Elizabeth gestured to a chair in front of her desk but Carson didn’t sit down. He was tense, his body language practically seeped with worry, he twisted his fingers trying to focus.

 

“Annabelle’s team came back hours ago bu

t I haven’t bin able tae fin'd her anywhere, i’ve tried tae radioed her, I even spoken wi'th loads of fowk. Na one haes seen her since th'e mission debriefing.”

 

Elizabeth relaxed back in her chair, eyes closed and her hands rubbing her temples as she realized she had made a mistake. She should have told Carson first or at least had him present when she delivered the sorrow news. Annabelle was strong but to be in her position having just discovered she lost a family member and here she was millions of light years away from home.

 

“I’ll have Zelenka scan for life signs she's probably in a deserted part of the city,” Carson’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “I had some unfortunate news to deliver to her, her grandfather passed away several weeks ago.”

 

“A'n'd ye didn’t think tae tell me or at least keep an eye oan her?” he was being snippy with her, it was the first time Carson had let his anger show through his voice. “She may seem strong bit she kin be extremely fragile.”

 

“Weir to Zelenka” Elizabeth pressed into her radio.

 

“Yes?” Zelenka responded quickly.

 

“Can you search for any life signs that are isolated or in a less active part of the city?” It only took about two minutes before they had their answer.

 

“Their is a single life sign on pier c6.”

 

* * *

 

 

He knew it was Annabelle sitting on the floor staring out at the ocean without having to look at her. Her sobs were steady and distinctive, her knees pulled into her chest her arms wrapped around them to keep them in place. Carson didn’t say anything, they both knew nothing he could say would make this any easier for her. He sat down besides her, though she didn’t acknowledge his presence he knew she was aware he was there. He wrapped his arm around her, the moment they touched she threw herself into his arms and wept onto his chest. He stroked her hair and kept her pressed against his chest as she let all the pain flow away. He sat there hold her for hours though her tears stopped after about an hour, it was a relaxing respite for the both of them.

 

“Thank you, Carson.” her voice was hoarse when she finally spoke.

 

“Don’t thank me fur this, love, it's mah duty as boaith yer doctor a'n'd yer boyfriend,” he kissed her forehead. “C'mon let’s git some food in ye.”

 

“I’m not hungry.” she protested.

 

“It's likelie ye'r depressed, a'm still needin' ye tae eat at least something.” he orders helping her to stand.

 

* * *

 

 

Offworld on a temporary planet setup for the wraith turned human, Colonel Sheppard’s team arrives, heading towards the tent Dr. Beckett has setup for administering tests and vaccination. Before they make it however, John is stopped by a familiar blonde haired blue eyed woman sitting outside the tent reading on her tablet.

 

“Dr. O’Niel?” Sheppard asks.

 

“Colonel Sheppard, Ronon hi” she stands from where she sits.

 

“I see you convinced Dr. Weir to allow you to be Dr. Beckett’s security detail.” John noted.

 

“Actually she kind of ordered me to, with all the stress on Carson’s shoulders and the news i recently received she thought it best not to break up our support system.” Annabelle explained.

 

“Can we go i?” Ronon asked pointing to the tent. Annabelle nodded and lead the way inside.

 

“♪Honey, visitors♪” Annabelle sang jokingly as they entered the tent. Carson looked up from his microscope smiling.

 

“How's it going?” John asked completely ignoring the playfulness attitude Annabelle had taken on.

 

“A'm gonnae need more time.” Carson sighed.

 

“You're better off conducting this research back on Atlantis.”

 

“A'n'd what? juist lea’ve thaim h'ere?”

 

“That was the plan-you remember that, Carson?”

 

“Bit they're nae ready yit.”

 

“You were supposed to teach them to administer the drug themselves.”

 

“He has” Annabelle answered for him.

 

“Colonel, thir's mair h'ere tae whit a'm daein' than juist sticking needles in thair arms. Fur one, i ha’ve tae mak' sure thir's na signs o'f reversion.”

 

“This planet has no Gate. They've got no way off. Whatever happens, we're covered.”

 

“That's nae what i meant.”

 

“Have any of them started to remember?” Ronon asked.

 

“There hasn’t been any indication from what i’ve seen.” Annabelle answered. When Carson moved to leave the tent, John gently grasped his forearm.

 

“We don't have the manpower or the resources to babysit them forever.”

 

“Urr ye telling me if ah cannae come up wi' a permanent solution, that eventually we'll hae tae abandon thaim ?” Carson asked.

 

“Eventually” John shrugged.

 

“Then whit?” Carson snapped.

 

“They'll turn back into the Wraith. And without any other food supply, they'll start feeding on each other.” Ronon seemed smug was he spoke.

 

“Weel, I'm not ready tae gie up juist yit. a'n'd lik' it or nae, fur th' moment, they're human, a'n'd they're mah responsibility. Tak' yer ship back. Ah will bade 'til th' foremaist re-supply mission .” Carson practically ordered, it was kind of hot if Annabelle was being honest.

 

“That won't be for another week at least. We've gotta bring back enough food to last them until they can harvest their own.” John explained.

 

“Ah will be perfectly safe .”

 

“I’ll stay with him” Annabelle smiled. John studied the two, it's not that he doubted Annabelle’s ability to protect him but he knew she couldn’t take on so many.

 

“I'm leaving a security team with you.” with that John and Ronon left. Carson slumped down in his chair no irritated, Annabelle’s lips curved up on one side as she leaned into him, rubbing his back.

 

“He’s just doing his job.”

 

“Ah ken that bit this is ma research, ah did this tae thaim, they're mah responsibility. Ah can’t juist abandon thaim .”

 

“You have such a big heart, it’s one of the many reasons i love you.” the words slipped out before she even realized what she said. He looked up at her in surprise. “I’m sorry it just came out.”

 

“It's a'richt love, juist nae th' ideal time fur that admission .” he smiled up at her before kissing her gently. “ Why don’t ye git some rest? i’ll jyne ye soon .”

 

“Okay.” she begrudgingly agreed, the awkwardness of her first ‘i love you’ and the fact that he hadn’t said it back made it worse. She left to get some rest as he suggested, she was tired.

 

***

 

She was roused from sleeping by someone jerking her gently, there tone was panicked. Annabelle sprung from her bed jumping for her gun before she saw Carson Standing with a gun.

 

“Carson? What’s going on?”

 

“Lathan’s missing, we think he’s remembering. Colonel sheppard haes ordered a search .”

 

“Let me get dressed.” Carson handed her clothes being patient while she swapped her pj’s for her uniform, he didn’t bother to turn away they were comfortable enough at this point. Not to mention they seen each other in the buff quite a few times by now.

 

“Carson stay here,” he looked like he would argue. “Don’t, your not a military men, just please.”

 

Before he could protest more Annabelle headed out with Morrison, Michael and a couple more wraith. They headed into the forest quietly, Morrison seemed uncomfortable around the wraith turned human but Annabelle had quickly adjusted. She had to for Carson’s sake.

 

“Split up, Morrison with me, Michael you and your group head that way. Take my radio and if anything happens radio us.” Annabelle handed the radio to Michael and they went their separate way, something Morrison tried to scold her for while the search for another half hour before they found Lathan’s body. It appeared as if he had fallen to his death.

 

***

 

“Dr. O’Niel where is Dr. Beckett?” Morrison charged her, his discontent obvious.

 

“Doing an autopsy i believe.”

 

“No he’s not.” Morrison turned on his radio.Annabelle was only able to hear Morrison’s half of the conversation. “Doctor Beckett, this is Lieutenant Morrison. What's your location? …If you don't mind my asking, Doc, what are you doing out there? … What kind of a problem? ... Notice what? … Look, it's gonna be dark soon. You'd better start back now and we'll talk about it when you get here...”

 

“What’s going on? Where is he?”

 

“He went out where we found Lathan he was checking a theory but he’s heading back.”

 

“You went him out there alone? He has no defense training!” she snapped at Morrison.

 

“As you must have noticed what didn’t let him go, he snuck off.”

 

Irritated, Annabelle went out to meet her boyfriend halfway and scold him.

 

***

 

Annabelle was alone went Michael took her by surprise, attacking fact enough to knock her unconscious to tie her up. Michael smirked at how easy it had been to take over the camp once Sheppard took most of the soldiers away. He scooped the woman who had once claimed to love and care about him, and carried her out to where he had Carson tied up. He dropped her roughly on the ground but not hard enough to do major damage.

 

“Be careful!” Carson snapped even though there was nothing he could really do. His hands tied behind his back, with no weapons, once again he found himself helpless in saving Annabelle. Michael’s only response was to knock Carson out as well.

 

Several hours later, it was Teyla who found them still unaware of the world around them, and the wraith-human hybrids nowhere to be found. Sheppard advanced quickly going to Carson to help unbidden him, Ronon and Teyla checking over Annabelle and unbinding her. Between the three of them, they loaded the only two people still alive onto a ship, their first goal to get them home to discover what had happened.


	14. Lucius

“Carson, i know you feel responsible for everything that happened but it's not your fault. You need to stop beating yourself up over it.” Annabelle rubbed a soothing hand over his back from where she stood beside him while he remained seated in his desk chair.

 

“That’s nae entirely tae blame fur mah mood .” he sighed fingering the lovely ring just inside his lab coat.

 

“What can i do to improve your mood?” she asked leaning down a little so their eyes could meet.

 

“Y-” he started to asked the question that had been pulling at him since the ring had arrived but it was interrupted by Rodney.

 

“Carson we need a favor,” Rodney seemed obviously to the situation he had just walked in on, Annabelle’s worry and Carson nervousness didn’t even faze him. “Oh hey, Annabelle.”

 

“Hi Rodney” she sighed, knowing Carson would reveal anything now. Rodney’s thinking finger popped up and he turned back around to face them, pointing at Annabelle.

 

“You have a degree in Chemistry don’t you?” he asked.

 

“Yes?” she answered her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

 

“Good, good, you can come too. Gear up.” and he as gone. Annabelle sighed in defeat looking to the ground but still blocking Carson from getting out of his chair.

 

“Carson, please promise me, when we come back you’ll tell me what’s bothering you?” she asked looking up into his eyes. Her loving concern, her patience, the worry in her eyes and determination to help him made the words fall from his mouth.

 

“I’ve bin trying tae fin' th' perfect moment tae propose .” silence filled the room, Carson’s eyes studying her as several emotions passed over her face: confusion turned to understanding to surprise, to content, to adoration, to absolute glee.

 

“Really?” she practically squealed. He broke out into a full on grin as he pulled the ring out as proof. “How long have you been trying?” she asked suspiciously.

 

“Fur tae lang ,” he sighed. “Ah ken tis nae a perfect proposal bit -”

 

“Its perfect for us” she giggled gently kissing his lips and nodding eagerly for him to put the ring on her finger. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, most of our best memories come out of accidents and mistakes. That’s just who we are and i love you more for it.”

 

Geared up and heading toward the small village Rodney and John noticed something was up with Atlantis’s infamous couple. They weren’t very open about their relationship, absolutely no PDA but today something was different. They kept stealing glances, Carson would smirk and Annabelle would giggle. When they were on a mission they completely ignored their relationship usually to prevent compromising the integrity of the mission but not this time, they seemed practically inseparable.

 

“Lucius this is Dr. Carson Beckett and Dr. Annabelle O’Niel” Colonel Sheppard introduced the doctors to the sketchy man who seemed to only have eyes for Annabelle now. Lucius took Annabelle’s hand and placed a gently kiss on the top of it.

 

“Hello Annabelle” Lucius practically purred. Annabelle hid her disgust, but John and Rodney were all to aware to the tense atmosphere developing between Annabelle, Carson, and Lucius. Carson cleared his throat and gave a false smile at Lucius when he looked to him. “And Dr. Beckett it’s a pleasure to have you both.”

 

“Ah understand ye hae medicine ye wish tae share ?” Carson changed the subject. Lucius smiled and looped his arm with Annabelle’s, ignorant to her disgust.

 

“Yes of course, this way.” Lucius led them to his home where his arrogant pride gave Annabelle a chance to free herself from his grasp as he pointed out the various herbs and plants.

 

“Some of the herbs were gathered from this planet on my walks, but most were collected from my many excursions to other worlds. I have to confess, I have concocted remedies for almost every known ailment.” Lucius explained proudly.

 

“Every single one?” Carson’s tone was full of doubt as he exchanged a sceptical look with Annabelle.

 

“Well, everyone in town. The sick have been cured, the lame can walk again ... well, some still crawl, but they crawl a lot faster than they used to.”

 

“And you say you’ve done this all with herbs?” Annabelle asked.

 

“Yes, Nothing pleases me more than when someone comes up to me, they say, “Thank you, Lucius. You have cured me. You are a wise and kind man” Lucius said trying to impress Annabelle who only developed further loathing for the man.

 

“I see” Carson said amused at the man's fruitless attempts to woo her.

 

“The young, old, women ... Do you like women, Doctor Beckett?” Lucius asked keeping his eyes on Annabelle.

 

“Whit? aye o' coorse .” Carson blushed slightly in Annabelle’s direction.

 

“Yeah, I have a potion that will have them lined up around the square just waiting to be with you. You know what I mean when I say “be with you,” right?”

 

“He does and he won’t be needing it!” Annabelle snapped, her jealousy flaring though she knew she had no reason to be jealous. Lucius ignored her statement and moved to grab a vial from his shelf.

 

“I will trade you that potion for what you are holding in your bag right now”

 

“My medical kit?” Carson asked. Lucius only nodded at him, forgetting Annabelle altogether. “Bit ah thought ye cured every know ailment .”

 

“Every known ailment in town, remember i added that?”

 

“Weel, it's tempting, bit i’m feart ah couldn’t dae that, Lucius. Sorry .” Carson’s tone was firm.

 

“Not yet, anyway, huh?” he turned to Annabelle and placed a hand on the small of her back. “Come on. You must be starving. I have a great meal lined up for us.”

 

She didn’t understand what was going on but she knew this wasn’t right. Only a couple hours with the villagers and Carson had become Lucius’s biggest fan while Annabelle could hardly stand the man anymore. Annabelle watched on as Lucius told a tale that had grasped everyone's attention apart from her own. She followed Carson and Lucius as the seperated from the group heading towards the gate.

 

“Carson! What the hell are you doing?” Annabelle snapped, running to stop him from letting Lucius into the city but he just kept putting the symbols into the DHD.

 

“He cuid benefit us greatly, ah trust him  Belle” Carson said softly as the Stargate connected. Lucius stepped towards it, “Wait!” Carson warned, he had yet to send in his code.

 

“You trust him even though just 20 minutes ago he couldn’t keep his hands off me?”

 

“He wis juist bein' freendly is a' .” Carson typed the code and off they went.

 

***

 

“I can't believe you brought him here without permission” Elizabeth snapped.

 

“I tried to stop him Elizabeth, something isn’t right.” Annabelle said her eyes narrowed on her fiance.

 

“Ah didnae think you'd mynd .”

 

“You didn't think I'd mind? You know the protocols. You even helped come up with them.” Elizabeth raised her voice in frustration.

 

“There’s sae muckle he kin offer us !” Carson pleaded.

 

“Carson what has gotten into you?” Annabelle asked concerned for her fiance growing at this … this childish behavior.

 

“Is this the same guy who said he could cure my cold in a week?” John pipped in. Carson rounded on him in annoyance.

 

“Ah ken mah business, Colonel Sheppard. He happens tae hae created loads medicines that ur ferr remarkable .” Carson praised.

 

“Really? That guy?” Elizabeth’s eyebrows rose in doubt.

 

“Aye. He an' a' possesses mony valuable herbs 'n' spices ... 'n' gourds” Carson tried again.

 

“I can’t believe what i’m hearing!” Annabelle threw her hands up in the air, her own annoyance with Carson flaring.

 

“Are you feelin alright?” Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed on Carson.

 

“Whit dae ye mean ?” Carson asked.

 

“It's just you're acting a little …”

 

“... smitten?”

 

“Whipped” Elizabeth and John said simultaneously.

 

“This insae something tae treat lightly ” Carson smiled softly.

 

“No, it isn't. You've brought a stranger to Atlantis without prior approval. Now he knows about the city, as well as our Gate address” Elizabeth reminded him.

 

“Lucius wid dae hee haw tae harm us. He comes in peace, as oor mukker. Ye hae his word 'n' mines oan that .” Carson tried to reassure her before he left the room, heading towards the isolation room where Lucius was being held.

 

“Do you think he poses a threat?” Elizabeth asked once Carson was out of earshot.

 

“Definitely a nuisance.” John nodded.

 

“He’s done something to Carson” Annabelle said but her eyes were in a far off place in thought, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

 

“You're just jealous your boyfriend has a new friend.” Rodney snarked. “If what Beckett says is correct, these medicines could be of value to us.”

 

“Fiancee” Annabelle corrected still not really present.

 

“What?” the sound of all three of them speaking together forced Annabelle to blink back into reality.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re engaged?” John asked.

 

“Oh um yeah,” Annabelle’s face turned a lovely shade of pink. “He proposed right before we left to go to Lucius’s village.”

 

“Wow” was all John said, no one else said anything, not having expected the announcement at least not the way it was delivered. That explained their odd behavior before meeting Lucius, could that be why Carson was acting strange now? Elizabeth sighed turning back to the matter at hand.

 

“We’ll just keep an eye on him. McKay and i are heading out to scout more Gates. Tell Teyla and Ronon not to let him out of their sight and i’m sure Annabelle can handle Carson’s … strange behavior.” John decided.

 

* * *

 

 

“A' this is sae freish fur him, he juist wants tae be accepted. Won’t ye at least huv a go tae git tae ken him ?” Carson practically begged Annabelle. He had cornered her in the quarters, his biggest set of puppy dog eyes and that adorable smile. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out what was going on with him.

 

“I don’t like being around him, Carson, i’d think you wouldn’t like it either. His constant flirting with me and his inappropriate touches, they make me uncomfortable.”

 

“He’s juist bein' freendly ” Carson persisted.

 

“Carson! He grabbed my butt!” she snapped.

 

“Wid it be sae wrong fur a jimmy tae be attracted tae ye ?”

 

“It's not wrong but he shouldn’t be so forward with me especially when i’m a taken woman.”

 

“Ye can’t honestly choice me ower someone lik' lucius, he’s absolutely perfect aw weys. Ah completely ken that you’d waant him ower me 'n' ah haud na solid feelin`s. In fact ah encourage it .”

 

That did it, she didn’t know what was wrong with him but she couldn’t handle it. She slapped him hard enough to get her point across but not to seriously hurt him. He wanted to pawn her off on some creep, perverted stranger, this wasn’t her Carson. She was determined to fix whatever this is and get him back.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, once Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay returned everyone was behaving strangely. They had all seemed to flock to Lucius though they had previously been repulsed by the man, all except Annabelle. She had locked herself in Carson lab to analyze Lucius’s blood samples to see if anything there could explain what was going on. She was no lab technician, she wasn’t even a doctor but right now she was the only one thinking straight.

 

She was studying the third blood sample when Rodney walked in, looking focused and like himself. Nonetheless Annabelle pointed her zat at him ready to knock him on his ass if he was going to impede her progress.

 

“Hey relax, just me” Rodney said, his hands in the air, a vial firmly clasped in his hand. Annabelle dropped her zat to the counter and ran to Rodney hugging him tightly.

 

“Thank god you're still yourself!” she released and look desperately into his eyes. “I need your help. I’ve been studying these blood samples trying to find an answer for hours and i haven’t found anything.”

 

“I think this might be the answer,” he held the vial out to Annabelle. “He put this on before going to see Elizabeth.”

 

“I’ll see what i can see but without a proper lab technician or even Carson, it’s sloppy at best.”

 

“I’ll help you the best i can, Sheppard is going to take care of Carson,” Rodney looked to the girl with hopeless eyes and softened, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Carson isn’t himself right now, no doubt he will have a lot to make up once this is all over.”

 

“He’ll be doing a lot of groveling.” Annabelle gave a sad smile.

 

Annabelle in studying the liquid from a vial in a microscope while Rodney tests the stuff through a different means when John walks in.

 

“Elizabeth wants to send a team to check out a Gate at a suspected wraith outpost.”

 

“What, is she nuts?’ Rodney asks looking up.

 

“Everyone’s nuts, Rodney. Haven’t you noticed?” Sheppard countered.

 

“Except us” Annabelle whispered.

 

“You guys need to figure out why without drawing too much attention.” John instructed.

 

“We need more of this stuff to be able to extract any information from it” Annabelle explained.

 

“I’ll go back to Lucius’ village. I’m sure he keeps a stash there. I’ll just grab some.”

 

“What, you’re leaving me here alone?” Rodney said in outrage.

 

“You said you need the liquid, besides you’ve got O’Niel you couldn’t be safe.” John pointed to Annabelle who tried to reassure Rodney that everything would be fine. “Look, somebody's got to stay, as long as you stay away from the nuts you’ll be fine. You’ve gotta disable the DHD as soon as i’m gone to prevent anybody from dialing out, okay?”

 

Rodney nodded though he didn’t like the plan. Annabelle sighed and ushered Rodney on to take care of the DHD while she stayed in the lab working on the liquid. An hour later when Rodney failed to return to the lab, she began to grow worried, so carefully she made her way to the gate room. Where she was meet with Rodney giggling incessantly at whatever bs Lucius was feeding him.

 

“Hurry back, John” Annabelle whispered, making her way stealthily back to Carson lab and locking herself in. He need to hurry back, before they started looking for her. While Sheppard was good with many things, science wasn’t one and she seriously doubted he could fix any of this without her.

 

Meanwhile John was heading to Carson’s lab to give Annabelle the vial he had taken from Lucius’ home. When he arrived, he found Carson locked out trying to get in.

 

“Uh, Doc?” John asked carefully. “Could i speak with you for a second?” Carson nodded putting on his most encouraging smile.

 

“I … think there might be something wrong with me.” John said as the door to Carson’s office finally opened, Annabelle and her work nowhere in sight.

 

“It's a'richt, son. Admitting it's th' foremaist step .” Carson reassured as he lead John into the room. “Sae ye finally cam aroond, did ye? ye see, wance ye git a chance tae ken lucius, he’s pure a gey wise 'n' kind -”

 

Before Carson can say anything else John stuns him with a Wraith stunner. Carson falls to the ground in a fit of convulsions before he is knocked unconscious.

 

“Why the hell’d you do that?”Annabelle snapped coming out from the medical supply closet.

 

“It’s just the two of us now, we really need him on this and i have a hunch that we just need to get Carson away from here.” John explains picking Carson up in a fireman's carry. “Come on.”

 

Annabelle followed them with a medical pack in case any damage had been done to Carson. Sheppard led them safely into jumper three, Annabelle tried to make Carson comfortable while John lifted off from the bay and flew out and away from Atlantis. Soon enough Carson was waking up with Annabelle there to carefully guide him into a sitting position.

 

“Hey, Carson. Sorry about that.” John shot.

 

“Whit? how come ur  …?” Carson started.

 

“I’m taking you to the mainland. It’s for your own good. Trust me.”

 

At this Carson starts to struggle against Annabelle, not caring for her at this point. When she looked in his eyes all she saw was desperation to return to Lucius, whatever this was it took away the affection he once held for her.

 

“A'm needin' tae git back ” Carson pleads with Annabelle thinking that she might help him in this endeavor.

 

“No Carson you don’t” she says softly trying to relax him.

 

“Lucius needs me. Ye hud na richt tae abduct me lik' this !” Carson lands a blow to Annabelle in his struggle, something that would have broke his heart once upon a time. She easily pinned him again rendering him immobile.

 

“Call it an intervention. You probably don't realise it right now, but what you're going through is kind of like a ... a detox. Now, according to the research Annabelle was able to do, that liquid he's been drinking contains some kind of a chemical. It interacts with the body and causes a secretion of a pheromone ... and then there's something about gamma activity in the prefrontal cortex.” John explained looking at the notes Annabelle and Rodney had been taking.

 

“Prefrontal cortex -- Th' pairt o' th' brain responsible fur positive emotions .” Carson sounded more like his old self when he spoke.

 

“When people are exposed to the pheromone in Lucius’ proximity it makes them easy to manipulate and the longer they are exposed the worse the addiction will get.” Annabelle explained, losing her grip on him.

 

“Ye mean literally an addictive personality ?” Carson asked interested in the topic.

 

“That’s what it looks like.” John sighed.

 

“What rubbish!”

 

“Check for yourself. I will bet you a year's pay that the liquid in that vial is some kind of an extract made from the herb that you collected for him. He made you his mule.”

 

“If this is true, how come weren’t ye twa affected ?” Carson asked looking between Annabelle and John.

 

“I think it’s the nanites, though doormat, they still have power to protect me from most illnesses. They couldn’t be shut completely off, which i why i never reverted back to the age i should be.” Annabelle said softly her cheeks flaming. Her age had always been a touchy subject in their relationship, they tended to avoid the topic to prevent making Carson uncomfortable.

 

“My cold. I can hardly breathe. Plus I haven't been around him much. Look -- I would just kidnap him and take him away somewhere until the pheromone wore off, but the people back on his home planet are starting to get sick, and it looks like they're gonna get worse before they get better. I don't want to put our people through that.” John quickly changed the subject.

 

“You’re daein' it tae me richt noo!” Carson barked. John gave him a hard stare before lapping his shoulder. Carson let out a sound of pain and glared back at Sheppard.

 

“Buck up, Carson! You haven't been exposed that long. Look, I need you to figure out a way how to counteract this thing. There's got to be an antidote of some kind.”

 

“I can’t”

 

“Yes you can, Carson, you are the only one who can. I haven’t been able to get anywhere with this” Annabelle pleaded with the part of the real Carson she could swear she saw peeking out from his eyes.

 

“Bit he needs me ” tears began to fall from Carson eyes. Annabelle tilted his head up so his tearful blue eyes meet her desperate grey eyes.

 

“I need you Carson.”

 

* * *

 

 

Everything happened fast once they landed on the mainland. Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney came to Carson rescue. John struggled to keep Ronon at bay while it appeared Teyla and Annabelle fought over Carson. An even match for them but when Rodney snuck up from behind Annabelle she stood no chance. Rodney stole her attention and Teyla knocked her to the ground, the pain keeping her down. Annabelle looked to John, Ronon had stunned him and there was no hope of him coming to her aid.

 

Together they returned everyone to Atlantis and locked Annabelle and John in a cell, they had been kind enough to leave the forcefield off but she wasn’t complaining. Lucius entered looking smug.

 

“Good morning Colonel, Annabelle” he winked in Annabelle’s direction. “I want to apologise for this harsh treatment. I hate that Elizabeth had to do this.”

 

“Cut the crap” John growled. “So … that herb of your?”

 

“One of my greatest discoveries. Well, it's my only great discovery, but you've got to admit, it's pretty great.”

 

“I bet life was cruel to you before that, as it should have been.” Annabelle hissed at him, he gave her a sideways grin and continued on.

 

“I was a baker. Bread, mostly. The occasional muffin at festival time.”

 

“So that herb pretty much changed everything.” John remarked.

 

“Yeah,” he sat on a chair outside the cell. “Yeah, I baked it into my own bread -- I like to experiment -- and I noticed that people started to like me ... well, hate me less, but pretty soon it became like. So I perfected a potion. It worked great for years. Then the Wraith set up an outpost on the only planet where I could get the herb. I knew I could never go back there.”

 

“Until we showed up” Annabelle could practically see John kicking himself.

 

“I’m telling you, it was fate. And everybody wanted to help, so I let them. See, that's the great thing about this herb. Nobody gets hurt. They just want to help me all the time. What's wrong with that? I'm a nice guy. I never make them do anything they didn't wanna do.”

 

“You have six wives!” Annabelle yelled in outrage at his audacity.

 

“Sometimes all at once.” he winked at Annabelle, her rage boiling over and she tried to lunge for him. John intercepted her and held her back, worried she’d throw herself too hard into the bars.

 

“You know, when you get over this cold, you and I are gonna have a long chat, face to face, and I've got a feeling we're gonna become the best of friends, and you're gonna want to help me, too, all the time ... and you'll love it.” Lucius stood and turned to Annabelle.

 

“Nothing you can do will change my opinion.” she smiled triumphantly. Lucius leaned closer towards the cage.

 

“I’ll just have to do things the old fashioned way then.”

 

“Just a warning, Lucius: you get too close to her, it'll be the last thing you do.” John said pulling Annabelle back further as if she was a wild animal with a thirst for blood. Judging by the look in her eyes, he wouldn’t doubt it.

 

“That’s alright, Colonel. I’m in no rush.” Lucius turned thoughtful as Carson’s voice came over the radio. “Yeah go ahead, Carson.”

 

“I've finished preparing the inoculation.”

 

“Alright i’ll be right down.” Lucius looked back too Annabelle and John. “I’ve got to go get an inoculation. We’ll talk after.”

 

“He’s giving you the gene!” Annabelle started to tone back on her anger, as hopelessness settled in.

 

“Yeah, isn’t that great?”

 

“Not the word i would use” John remarked as Lucius left.

 

Now alone, the pair discuss the situation in great lengths, from John impending submission to the fall of Atlantis. Bipolar emotions had Annabelle feeling rather tired by the time Carson appeared in room.

 

“Carson?” she asked softly, John turned to face the door of the cell as Carson opened it quickly.

 

“I’m sae sorry aboot a' this, ye wur richt -” before he could continue Annabelle launched herself at him, holding him tightly in a firm hug. She forced all of her relief into the embrace, thankful that he had come to his senses. “I’m sae sorry Belle” he whispered into her hair as he held her close.

 

“I don’t mean to intrude but we’ve got a situation on our hands.” John reminded them, forcing the couple apart.

 

“I’ve git an idea, follow me .” Carson smiled sadly and led the ground to the jumper bay. “Rodney is setting Lucius up in yin o' th' jumpers fur a flight lesson .” Carson explained. Carson then proceeded to give them his detailed plan as they waited for the inevitable.

 

* * *

 

 

To say Lucius was surprised by Carson’s betrayal was an understatement, he kept trying to convince Carson to do his bidding. It didn’t seem like he would give up.

 

“Carson” Lucius put his power of influence to full force.

 

“Save yer breath. Yer charm na langer haes ony effect oan me.” Carson smirk triumphantly. John tied Lucius up, securing the knots to ensure he was unable to escape.

 

“No, no, but Carson, we’re supposed to be best of friends.”

 

“Best friends don’t try to steal each other’s fiancee’s.” John sat down in the pilots seats as Annabelle and Carson sat comfortably on the benches together. No PDA just the comfort of each other's presence to reassure their relationship.

 

“Carson didn’t give the ATA gene” Annabelle smirked at Lucius as she divulged the information.

 

“What?” Lucius asked disbelieving.

 

“A'm feart tis a serum that effectively neutralises th' chemical in that herb o' yers. Teuk some masell. ” Carson stated.

 

“I don’t know what that means.” Lucius said confused.

 

“It means we can have that face-to-face conversation you always wanted us to have. The only thing that will happen is you'll catch my cold.”

 

With that John and Lucius left Atlantis so Annabelle and Carson could administer the drug to the rest of the base. It wouldn’t take long for the drug to take effect so the jumper would be permitted to return soon. Annabelle and Carson divided up the workload after he taught her to administer the antidote. When John returned, everyone was back to being themselves and they could finally relax.

 

Carson sat on the couch with Annabelle tucked firmly under his arm in their quarters, just relaxing. Taking time to process the rather emotional two days. Yesterday they had gotten engaged, forced offworld to meet Lucius and today they had gone through great lengths to get him out of Atlantis.

 

“I was worried there for a second.” Annabelle said a playful look on her lips as she studying her fingers, more specifically the new jewel on her finger.

 

“Hmm?” Carson asked still lost in his own thoughts as he played with a lock of her hair.

 

“I thought i was your cover.” she giggled at the insinuation.

 

“Cover fur whit?” Annabelle tilted her head back to look at him, he really didn’t get what she was implying.

 

“Meaning i thought i was your proof that you aren’t gay” she explained. Understanding passed over Carson’s face and he flushed slightly before leaning down close to her lips.

 

“Ah think we baith ken that isn’t even a possibility,” he kissed her softly. “Or dae yi''ll need a reminder?”

 

“A reminder would be lovely."


	15. Sibling Strife

A quick trip home to Earth, Annabelle was able to tell her parents in person about her engagement, though Carson had been unable to accompany her due to unforeseen circumstances. Though they seemed happy for her she knew the truth, while her mother was sadden about the news her father was angry.

 

In a perfect world with a perfect family and a perfect childhood she would have brought her first boyfriend home to meet her parents. They would have meet in school as most first loves did, her father would threaten the young boy with no intentions of doing so. Her mother would keep her father in line but permitted the threats should he ever do her harm. When the time finally came he would ask for her parents blessing and be granted. But nothing was perfect in Annabelle’s world and she wouldn’t ever have that picture perfect image of her history. If she was honest, she didn’t want it, if her life was far from picture perfect she didn’t care because it was the best damned life anyone could imagine.

 

Upon her return to Atlantis, she was thrust back into the mold, not even getting a chance to see Carson before her team needed her off world. She geared up and stargated over to the planet Major Lorne, Dr. Esposito, and Dr. Cole were on. They meet her at the gate with smiles and hugs of greeting, having missed her while she was away.

 

“So what's the situation?” Annabelle asked turning to work mode.

 

“The locals don’t speak English but there are some Ancient ruins, we think they’re might be a ZPM here.” Dr. Cole explained.

 

“So you need a translator, great!” she tried to sound chipper but she was exhausted.

 

“Everything okay?” Lorne asked.

 

“Yeah, i had just gotten back so i’m a little jet lagged-well the space equivalent. I need to take the Daedalus back.” she explained as they headed to the village.

 

The girls hounded her with questions about her engagement, the wedding, and her parents reaction to the news. While Major Lorne remained silent, his attentions focused on the environment around should they need to go on alert. They had all offered their congratulations to both her and Carson but some people didn’t seem as happy as they let on and Evan Lorne was one of the few.

 

The villagers were nothing but friendly as Annabelle was introduce to them, and she wasn’t pleasantly surprised to learn they spoke Ancient. Not some deviant of the language and another mixed, it was perfect Ancient, like the Ancient she would read in Atlantis’s database. The conversation she engaged the leaders imply they intended to be nothing more than friends. The required nothing, asked for nothing, and in return they would give us only friendship. Though, Annabelle promised in return for their friendship  they would have a medical team come regularly to help maintain the health of their people.

 

 

When she told them of the treasure they sought, the were quiet regretful to admit that they had long ago given the scared jewel back to the ancestors. She assured them it was alright but she could tell they were still unhappy to have provided their new friends with something they had needed. She left them with an IDC device and a code to input should they ever have need for Atlantis’s help.

 

“Well, if you don’t mind i’m going to go sleep for a month.” Annabelle said as she headed out of the gate room. The rest of the team watched her go with sympathy, promising to debrief Elizabeth for her while she rested.

 

Annabelle tried to sleep but found it would not come to her, probably because she had yet to see Carson. So, in in shorts and old Air Force t-shirt she headed to his office, not caring if anyone saw her messy bun or bare slippers feet. Thankfully he was alone in his office, she leaned against the door frame not yet noticed by Carson. She watched him as he studied the screen in front of him, pausing every now and again to soak up the information.

 

“I don’t think i’ve ever seen you so engrossed outside of our bed” she giggled. Carson looked up startled, he hadn't noticed her before, then his face flushed realizing what she had said. Coming back to the now a wide grin spread across his face, he stood and quickly embraced her.

 

“Whin did ye git back ?”

 

“Which time?” she laughed. “I got back 6 hours ago but Elizabeth needed me offworld, just got back 2 hours ago. I’ve been trying to rest but i can’t sleep.”

 

“Ah kin gie ye something tae hulp wi' that ?” he offered looking towards the cabinet with medication just outside his office.

 

“No, i think i was just missing you” she admitted heading to his couch. “I know you’re still on duty but would you mind if i slept on your couch?”

 

“O' coorse nae .” he kissed her forehead and pulled a blanket out for her. For most people the silence would have been uncomfortable but not them, they were both at peace as she quickly drifted off to sleep and he returned to his work.

 

Several hours later, Rodney loudly entered Carson’s office, obvious to the sleeping woman.

 

“Carson, i need your opinion-”

 

“Shh” Carson put a finger to his lips, indicating her should be quiet. “She’s finally sleeping, ah don’t waant ye tae wake her.”

 

Carson pointed to Annabelle who was sleeping with one arm above her head the other thrown across her stomach, one leg bent and the other perfectly straight, the blanket tangled in her limbs. Her hair tie had fallen to the ends of her hair, skewing her blonde lock about her in a messy fashion. Her soft snoring was all the proof Carson needed to realize how exhausted she was.

 

“Right should we go to my office then?’ Rodney said looking at Annabelle, a softness in his eyes.

 

Of all the people who had drastically changed since coming to Atlantis, Rodney had changed the most and for the better. His relationship with Annabelle was evidence of that. They had gone from practically being mortal enemies and now they were almost sibling-like. He cared about her but not in the way Carson cared for her, he worried for her in instances where she had become vulnerable. He defended her against prejudice and tried to make up for his wryness in the beginning by supporting her endeavors now. His best friend and his future wife, Carson couldn’t help a smile that spread to his lips. He couldn’t be happier with the family he had developed here in Atlantis.

 

“Na, we kin blether 'ere, juist don’t gang shouting.” Carson said softly.

 

“It’s about Kati…” Rodney started a big long debacle about his relationship with the botanist.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabelle stirred, something had woken her, more like someone. She blinked her eyes open to see Carson and Rodney speaking across Carson’s desk to each other. The seriousness of the conversation worried her.

 

“What’s going on?” she shot off the couch, ready to spring into action should there be any problems.

 

“Hee haw, juist helping rodney wi' some personal matters.” Carson said softly.

 

Annabelle relaxed, moving to stand behind Carson, her hands resting on his shoulders. Rodney watched the exchange as his best friend looked up at his fiancee. The emotions that passed between the two as they looked upon each other's face, that sort of affection was something he wanted. Something he wanted with his own girlfriend, with Kati. Perhaps the advice Carson had given him wasn’t so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

 

***Several Days Later***

 

“When will Rodney be coming back?” Annabelle asked Elizabeth over breakfast.

 

Rodney had left over a week ago to go back to Earth to sort out a situation with his sister. If what Annabelle had been told, she had created an equation that pretty solved something Rodney had been working on for years with the help of Annabelle’s mother, Samantha Carter. Supposedly, Rodney was supposed to be returning with his sister any day now.

 

“A couple hours, he’s already had Zelenka setup this project.” Elizabeth smiled setting down her coffee cup to continue to eat her eggs.

 

“What exactly is this big discovery that’s got everyone so excited?”

 

“Apparently the equation she developed with help Rodney in his endeavor to siphon power for an alternate universe.”

 

“Won’t that cause ample problems?”

 

“That’s why this equation is so important, it will eliminate any adverse effect on the reality we take power from.”

 

“Sounds sketchy to me but i’m just the linguist so whatever” Annabelle conceded, finishing up her oatmeal.

 

***One Day Later***

 

“Hae ye meet Jeannie?” Carson asked as they dressed the bed.

 

“No, i guess Rodney’s trying to get this done quickly because she’s been working on their project since she arrived.” Annabelle yawned, pulling out her clothes for the day.

 

“She’s ferr bonnie, she tellt me aboot her daughter Madison-” Carson stopped and another thought passed in his mind. “Did ye ken rodney’s foremaist name is Meredith?”

 

“What?” Annabelle asked bursting with laughter. “Seriously?”

 

“Rodney is his middle name.” Carson smiled, pulling on his shoes.

 

“My god! He is never going to live this down” Annabelle vowed getting dressed.

 

“Don’t ye pester him, he’s stressed enough as it's.” Carson warned her.

 

“I promise to find the most inopportune moment to tease him” she vowed kissing Carson sweetly before he head out of their quarters to head to the infirmary.

 

Annabelle headed off towards the gym, she was supposed to have a sparring session with Teyla. However, when she got there Teyla wasn’t there. She double checked her schedule and confirmed it was today. Deciding she might be stuck with her team, she decided to head toward the gate room.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabelle was distracted thinking about her morning escapades with Carson, not paying attention to the people around her until she collided with someone. Annabelle was knocked on her ass while the other woman remained standing.

 

“I am so sorry i was looking where i was going?” the blonde hair blued eyed woman said offering to help her up. Annabelle accepted the outstretched hand and used the force to pull herself up.

 

“It’s okay this actually happens to my quite often, you’d think i’d learn.” Annabelle starred the woman down, they could be twins if not for their different body and face structure. Both blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin but that’s where their similarities stopped.

 

“I don’t think we’ve met yet,” the woman held her hand out again. “I’m Jeannie Miller.”

 

“Annabelle O’Niel-Carter” Annabelle smiled kindly, so this was Rodney’s sister.

 

“I met your mother” the woman said recalling her journey. “Both her and my brother speaking highly of you. You must be this girlfriend i’m told he has.”

 

Annabelle couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry the idea is just um… disturbing. I’m actually engaged to your brother’s best friend, you meet him yesterday, Carson Beckett.”

 

“Right, sorry about that, maybe you could me about his girlfriend?”

 

“Kati? Oh um, she’s great, kind and patient, perfect for your brother really. She’s the only one who really has the patient and understanding to deal with him sometimes.”

 

“Mer can be difficult.”

 

“Is that really his name?”

 

“What? Meredith? Yeah”

 

They entered the gate room laughing together but the sight of Teyla had Annabelle saying her goodbyes and heading towards the Athonsian.

 

* * *

 

 

Alone in her office, the last thing Annabelle expected was for Rodney to seek comfort with her but he had come to her in confidence. Everyone else had stuck to Jeanie like glue and her embarrassing stories of him where getting to be too much. Annabelle let Rodney get comfortable on her couch and vent to her, paying half attention as she scribbled away some translations on a page.

 

“She’s my sister and i love her but sometimes i feel like you're more my sister than she is!”

 

“Well we do spend quite a bit more time together than you and her and you're privy to the everyday happenstance of my life,” Annabelle said not looking up from her notepad until a memory crossed her mind. “You know she thought we were together?”

 

“What?” Rodney said incredulously. “That’s insane.”

 

“You’re telling me,” she paused putting her pencil down. “I have a thought, since coming here you and i have gotten rather close maybe you see me as fulfilling you sisters place. We resemble each other enough and we are both rather intelligent. Perhaps that’s why you feel more bound to me as a sibling?”

 

“Huh” Rodney sighed, contemplating what Annabelle had said. Carson entered carrying one tray with two meals.

 

“Rodney?” Carson was startled, Annabelle hadn’t been expecting him but she didn’t have any lunch plans from what he could recall. “If ah hud kent ye wur 'ere ah wid hae brought ye food tae.”

 

“He can have my lunch” Annabelle smiled at Rodney before turning to Carson, kissing his cheek.

 

“Yi''ll need tae sloch, ye often times forgoat tae dae sae” Carson said softly. Annabelle squinted at him in both a suspicious and playful way, he had been acting odd lately, more aware of her day to day doings.

 

“I’m not hungry, really” Annabelle held the boxed sandwich out to Rodney. Before Rodney could grab the box, Carson had pushed it back towards his fiancee.

 

“Just a wee bit” Carson pressed.

 

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting weird.” Annabelle asked taking a bit from the sandwich.

 

“I’ve noticed that too” Rodney said grabbing the bag of chips from the tray.

 

“I’ve juist bin sae stressed wi' everything, ah don’t waant ye tae cop neglected.” Carson directed towards Annabelle.

 

“That’s understandable, a lot has happened” Annabelle’s suspicions faded, a softer smile graced her lips. Rodney only snorted.


	16. Seeing Double

Carson had let her sleep in, she had missed her morning jog and her sparring session with Teyla. She had slept until noon putting her far behind schedule, she was going to give Carson hell for it when she found him. For now she had to get to work, she had found something in the ancient database the other day about wraith physiology that might aid in the battle with them. She smiled at Rodney as he zipped past her, eyes glued to his tablet, she rolled her eyes at his focused demeanor. She continued heading towards her own office when she saw Rodney dressed again in something completely different.

 

“Rodney?” She asked confused. He stopped and smiled at the blonde hair blue eyed woman.

 

“Hello, i don’t believe we’ve meet” Rodney said sweetly, flashing his teeth at her.

 

“I literally just saw you two seconds ago, how did you change from your uniform to civilian clothing so quickly?”

 

“I guess you haven’t heard yet, my names Rod McKay.”

 

“A twin?”

 

“No, from a parallel universe. I cam to stop the experiment Rodney and Jeanie are working on. And what’s your name? In my universe we don’t have anyone that looks like you.”

 

“I’m Annabelle O’Niel-Carter, i run the linguist department here”

 

“O’Niel-Carter? General O’Niel and Major Carter tied the knot in your universe?”

 

“No actually, offworld mission gone wrong.”

 

“The stargate program isn’t that old, is it?”

 

“No, i inherited my father's ancient gene as well as the dominant nanites. Once i was born the nanites reactivated so i aged a year for everyday. I am much younger than i look.” Annabelle winked playfully.

 

“It’s a shame really, we don’t have you in our universe.” Rod flirted.

 

“You aren’t from here so let me catch you up to speed. My Rodney is my best friend, Rodney is also best friends with my fiancee Carson Beckett.”

 

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

 

“If you excuse me, i am behind this morning.”

 

“Course, it was nice to meet you Anna, may i call you Anna?”

 

“No, you may call me Dr. O’Niel”

 

With that Annabelle escaped into her office, she found her encounter with Rodney 2.0 distasteful. Something about that man didn’t sit well with her and it wasn’t just the flirting, flirting she could understand but it was something else entirely.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ye seem distracted ” Carson mumbled against Annabelle temple. He held her in his arms her back to his stomach still dressed in their day clothes

 

“I’m just tired, it's been a long couple of weeks, it's surprising really since things have been relatively tame since the double Rodney things. I guess without disaster work keeps everyone busy and tired.” Annabelle turned in his arms to face him. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“You” he smiled kissing her forehead. “Our wedding” she buried her face in his chest and grumbled. “Belle” he tried to coax her from her hiding place.

 

“It's just … i want to get married at home, in the milky way galaxy but the likelihood of that is slim. I want to meet your family, i want them to be there. It's so easy for us to see my family but i’ve never even met your mother.”

 

“If yi'll waant tae git married back oan Earth than we wull .” he kissed her lips sweetly.

 

“In Scotland?” she asked.

 

“Likelie nae” he joked. “Bath?”

 

“Shower” she decided jumping from the bed and heading to the bathroom, Carson following closely behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dr. O’Niel report to the control room”

 

Annabelle looked over to Carson who had just gotten his pants on, Annabelle was still towel drying her hair fully dressed. Carson looked at her curiously, neither knowing why she was being summoned.

 

“Whit cuid that be?” Carson asked.

 

“No idea, i guess i’m about to find out.” Annabelle kissed his freshly washed cheek and made her way to the control room.

 

Two men stood in Elizabeth’s office with their backs to her, one was in air force blue and the other in a black pants suit. Elizabeth was wearing her usual Atlantis uniform, grey pants and a red shirt.

 

“Dr. Weir?” Annabelle smiled knocking on her door. Both men turned to look at her, but only one spurred a reaction out of her.

 

“Dad!” Annabelle threw herself into her father’s arms earning a groan from her father. They held each other's embrace nonetheless only breaking after several seconds. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just thought i’d pop in say hello” he gave a false smile.

 

“You traveled across galaxies to say hello to your daughter?”

 

“Actually, General O’Niel and Mr. Woosley are here to help with the transition” Elizabeth began.

 

“What transition?”

 

“Everyone will be returning to Earth so the Ancients can have Atlantis” Woosley explained.

 

“The Ancients?” Annabelle directed the question towards her father and Elizabeth. Woosley was a key instrument in trying to destroy her parents and treat her like a science experiment when she was born.

 

“A ship has been found with the last of the Ancients, they are taking back the city with or without our agreement.” Elizabeth explained.

 

“Actually we’ve agreed, we hope develop a blossoming friendship with the arrogant-”

 

“Dad” Annabelle stopped him from going on his tirade.

 

* * *

 

 

Carson, Radek, and Rodney all stood in one of the labs, packing up their supplies that they had brought from Earth.

 

“Well, I was offered a job at Masaryk University right before I came here. I imagine I could work there if I wanted to. What about you, Carson?” Radek asked.

 

“Weel, thay offer me a surgery position at Stargate Command a'n'd Annabelle’s bin offered her auld affice thare as weel bit ah think we ur aff tae hauld yer horses tae accept. Likelie mairie afore taking ony position. Ye?” Carson looked to Rodney.

 

“I don’t know. Area 51, I guess-tool around with as much of the database as we’re able to bring back with us.”

 

“You know, in a way I look forward to focusing on a single problem for a while. Being continually pulled off of research to put out fires can be, you know, frustrating.” Radek remarked.

 

“Ah, I suppose so. I just don’t know how many times I’m gonna be asked to save the day at the eleventh hour at Area 51.” Rodney smirked proudly.

 

“It wull be nice huvin some time tae mah family, Belle is eager tae meet thaim.” Carson turned somber. “Weel, ah mist admit, it's bin a pleasure workin' wi' ye baith. In fact, oot o' a' th' people  …”

 

“You are not tearing up on me, are you? Oh, he is, he’s tearing up” Rodney groaned.

 

“Noo ye'v ruined it ” Carson snapped.

 

* * *

 

 

“General Jack O’Niel, Teyla” Annabelle nodded her head in the direction of each as they spoke. “Teyla this is my father.” Annabelle continued folding hers and Carson’s clothes to pack. He was packing medical supplies and that took priority so Annabelle had took the responsibility of packing their quarters.

 

“It is an honor” Teyla nodded respectful, while Jack just did that smile he did when meeting new aliens.

 

“Dad, it’s quite alright, Teyla is a close friend.” Annabelle looked to Teyla. “Have you already packed?”

 

“Yes, Ronon and i have offered to help Major Sheppard, if you’ll excuse me” Teyla nodded leaving.

 

“So,” Jack rubbed his hands together. “When’s the big day?”

 

“We haven’t set one, we wanted to get married back on Earth we just didn’t know when we’d have the opportunity. Now with an abundance of time there is no need to rush things.”

 

“I suppose there’s no way of talking you out of this?” Jack said holding a photo of Annabelle and Carson. Annabelle trapped in Carson’s arms laughing as he held her securely against him, smiling widely as well.

 

“I love him, dad, i really do and in time you will too.” she took the photo from him and set in carefully into her luggage bag. “I guess i have you to thank for getting me back my old position at the SGC?”

 

“Huh? Oh that, no actually Hank decided and he’s told me, that you haven’t taken the job yet but your … Carson has.”

 

“I have to get everything back home in order, i can’t just take a job and then a leave of absence to move all of mine and Carson’s belongs into a place. I still have to find a place first, Carson is going to help me too when he can.”

 

“You sound like a housewife” Jack laughed.

 

“Would that be so bad?” she asked closing everything up, deep in thought about the future she and Carson would have.


	17. Playing Normal

“Just put that down over there” Annabelle pointed her mother to the living room while she began sorting out the kitchen.

 

Annabelle and Carson had quickly found a lovely house for rent in Colorado Springs, close enough to Cheyenne Mountain but far enough to leave behind the business of work. It was a lovely two bedroom two bath home, with a wide backyard and room to grow. It was lovely, a quaint little home with a open floor plan with a soft blue color. The second bedroom was big enough to turn into a study for them, a couple bookshelves, a desk, and a couch. Of course, being the first home she had outside of the SGC there was still a lot they had to purchase furniture, kitchen utensils, etc.

 

“Carson, can you and my father take the U Haul to pick up the couches? Oh and the bedroom furniture, i would love not to have to sleep on the floor tonight” Annabelle practically moaned at the idea of resting her aching back on a comfy bed.

 

“We will take Teal’c and Daniel” Jack said from the doorway of the house.

 

“Actually, i need there help can you two manage?” Annabelle asked, glaring down at her father.

 

“Oh i think we will be alright, don’t you, Carson?” Jack clapped his daughter's fiancee firmly on the back.

 

“Play nice you two” Annabelle warned as they headed out. Sam continued to bring boxes in taking the rooms Annabelle instructed, she set Teal’c and Daniel to work to building the shelves and desk in the study. Annabelle continued to put the kitchen in order with all the new pots and pans.

 

“It's a cute place” Sam said as she set that last box down in the living room.

 

“We were really lucky, four days back on Earth and everything is already starting to come together.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Carson, where are you?” Annabelle had called  him when he had failed to come home when he said he’d be home.

 

“I’m at yer father’s lake hoose, he haes invited us ower fur dinner.”

 

30 minutes later Annabelle had been ushered into her old bedroom at her father’s house by Carson. While she had been unpacking she’d been thinking of everything that led up to this moment and apparently Carson had been planning a surprise wedding. He had rounded up her closest family, while his mother couldn’t be there he had set up a video chat so she could be there too.

 

“Ye made a valid point wance aboot everything in oor kinship bein' spontaneous, ah thought it best if we kept tae tradition.” he had said and the two parted to prepare.

 

Before their friends and family they were wed on her father’s dock, twinckling light lighting up the party goers. Newly weds separated from the party long enough to speak with Carson mother and siblings long enough for them to decide they liked Annabelle. They danced late into the night not drinking as much as the others, just enjoying some champagne. When exhaustion finally overcame the couple they consummated the marriage in her old bedroom. Spending the night in her father’s home, too drunk to return to their own home.

 

It wasn’t the fairytale wedding girls dream of, the night didn’t even end as one would deem romantic. But it was all perfect for them, for who they were together, everything was perfect. From the way it happened to the dress to the ceremony, all of it was perfect, it summed up their relationship perfectly. Carson’s mother was able to witness it all, it had been done that specific day so that her father would be present. General O’Niel needed to return to Atlantis the day after the wedding. Samantha Carter, Jack O’Niel, Teal’c, Daniel Jackson, George Hammond, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay all attended the wedding, though Elizabeth never arrived. She had been invited to several outings with her old teams but Elizabeth had yet to make any appearances, their wedding included.

 

Come morning the couple were all giggles and good feelings, kisses and snuggling in her small bed until they fell away from the bed. With that fall they fell back to reality, reality being that they were nude in her father's house. Feeling like naughty teenagers, the snuck out of her father’s home and returned to their own home.

 

With a fresh marriage, new positions, and a whole new life together things fell together perfectly. They even got pets, while Annabelle wanted a dog Carson made an argument about not being able to care for a dog as they needed with most their time spent at work. So they compromised, Annabelle get a kitten and Carson got two Caspian Pond Turtles. They fell into a lovely pattern of work and home, they made sure it have became dull, little things that kept everything going.

 

They were evening planning on spending a few weeks in summer in Scotland so Annabelle could properly meet his family. Having spoken on the night of her wedding, Annabelle wasn’t so nervous to meet his family anymore. Carson was even getting along a lot better with Annabelle’s mother, though he hadn’t had a much time with her father. Her father had been in the Pegasus Galaxy since the wedding, he hadn’t been home since his duties pressing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah shuid be gaun” Carson whispered in Annabelle’s ear.

 

“Where are you going?” she winned as he got out of the bed and began to dress.

 

“Dinner with John, Rodney, and Elizabeth micht shaw up as weel ,” Carson smiled. He had gone to Elizabeth’s home today to check on her, she had failed to communicate with anyone since returning to Earth. “Ye cuid jyne us, ah ken thay wid a' love tae see ye.”

 

“I know they would but as you know, i made plans with Cassy. I haven’t seen her since we were girls, she’s a doctor now just like her mother had been.”

 

“I’ll gie a' body yer best ,” he kissed her forehead. “Behave Yersel' th' nicht” he told her sternly.

 

“What fun is that?” she laughed as he left.

 

An hour later Cassy and Annabelle were having dinner in the Beckett house on the back patio. They had ordered pizza, Cassy had brought some wine and spent dinner catching up with one another. Sharing her journeys in the Pegasus, the development of her relationship with Carson, the events that led to their return to Earth. Cassy talked about medical school, how the SGC had helped fund many of her expenses, receiving her degree, and the man she had lost because he lacked security clearance.

 

“I can’t believe we ate entire large pizza, breadsticks, and drained two bottles of wine.” they shared in a laugh.

 

“I guess we were rather hungry” Annabelle admitted. Before anything else could be said her cell phone rang out loudly. “Excuse me.”

 

“Of course.” Cassy watched as her carefully as she watched several emotions cross her face, content, seriousness, then worry.

 

“I’ll be right there” Annabelle hung up. “I’m sorry but i have to go, there’s been an emergency at the SCG.”

 

“Of course, go! I’ll clean up and lock up” Cassy hugged her friend and ushered her away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Atlantis is under attack from Replicators. Somehow they figured out how to override their programming. The Ancients were taken off guard and have lost most of the city already.” General O’Niel’s face appeared on the monitor, Annabelle, Carson, Sheppard, McKay, Elizabeth, and Landry sat around the briefing room table watching the message. “Request immediate evacuation!”

 

General Landry switched off the screen. “They never made it to the Gate. I was informed they had a law written into their base code that made it impossible for them to harm the Ancients. How the hell did this happen?”

 

“It is remotely possible that in trying to rewrite Niam’s base code, I ... uh, we may have opened the door for them to make other changes.” Rodney admitted.

 

Annabelle was in shock, unable to feel remorse or rage or anything other than confusion really. Her father was trapped in Atlantis by replicators with no way of returning home.

 

“Sir, General O’Neill and Woolsey may still be alive. Now, I know the city like the back of my hand. Just give me sixty marines and some of Colonel Carter’s new, um …” Sheppard’s plan quickly forming broken Annabelle out of her shock, choosing to rely on determination as her cane.

 

“Anti-Replicator weapons.” McKay answered.

 

“I’m sorry, Colonel. I have standing orders. They happen to be General O’Neill’s standing orders. The Daedalus will be there in a little under four days. Now, how do I get a nuke past their shield?” Landry said firmly.

 

“You’re going to let them die?” Annabelle sounded breathy as she spoke.

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“He’s been your friend! My father and your just going to let him die!” Carson set his hand on her shoulder trying to be reassuring.

 

“Let’s git some air” Carson offered her, seeing she was going to protest her gently pulled her from her chair and towards the elevator.

 

“Carson, that’s my father”

 

“Ah ken, ah ken,” he held her tightly. “I also know John isn’t going to sit back, i bet you he’s already scheming and i’m sure he’ll bring your father home soon enough."


	18. Cunning Deception

They thought they were being stealthy, their plan couldn’t fail, though win or lose, their would be severe consequences. Carson, John, Elizabeth, and Rodney had all worked together, leaving the emotional Annabelle out of it. They were worried her personal involvement would cloud her judgement and Carson had practically forbade they from including her. However, when Carson, Rodney, and Elizabeth ran into the jumper soon followed by John they were stunned silent when they found Annabelle sitting in the copilot seat.

 

“Did you really think you could keep this a secret from me? Even if Carson wasn’t acting suspicious i would have figured it out. If you think for one second i’m letting you go back there without me you're mistaken. And before any of you try to argue i will remind you we don’t have much time.”

 

Everyone seemed to accept her involving herself in the mission, apart from Carson who begrudgingly sat down in the jumper. Everyone took their seats, John looked to her one last time.

 

“The repercussions-”

 

“I’m not military and that is my father”

 

“Alrighty then let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“My turtles!” Carson exclaimed.

 

“What?” Elizabeth asked.

 

“We just bought some wee baby turtles and no-one knows to feed them.”

 

“Carson they will be fine”

 

“'n' whit aboot Nala?”

 

“My cat,” Annabelle explained. “She will be fine she’s free fed and watered. They will be fine for a week.”

 

“We are going to get Teyla and Ronon and then head to Atlantis.” John informed her, changing the subject.

 

* * *

 

 

“Authentication code Alpha Six Delta Charlie Niner. General O’Neill, Woolsey -- do you copy?” John said into the radio once they were within range.

 

“Sheppard? Is that you?” Jack’s voice came through.

 

“Yes, sir. I need to know if you’re anywhere near Stargate Operations.”

 

“No, we’re not.”

 

“That’s good. Can’t talk right now, sir. I’ll get back to you in a couple of hours. Sheppard out.” With that they went through the gate and Annabelle dropped the ‘gift’ and they retreated out of the city.

 

Hearing her father’s voice reassured her, it helped her steady herself while they headed into space to pick up Liam.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re not exactly inside the city yet. We’re headed toward an underwater Jumper Bay.” Sheppard relaid to O’Niel.

 

“Well, what we think may be an underwater Jumper Bay.” Elizabeth corrected.

 

“Is that Doctor Weir I hear?” O’Niel asked.

 

“Yes, General. It’s good to hear your voice too”

 

“I didn’t say it was good, Elizabeth.Please, don’t be offended as I express my ... surprise that Landry would send you on a mission like this.”

 

“Well, sir, General Landry didn’t sanction this mission.”

 

“So, am I to assume you are not surrounded by heavily-armed S.G. teams and young strapping marines?”

 

“You’ve got Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, McKay, myself and both Doctor Beckett’s.”

 

“Ooh! Doctor Beckett, is it? Well, I’m comforted.”

 

“Dad” Annabelle warns at the same time Carson whispered to Elizabeth.

 

“What’s that suppose tae mean?” Elizabeth just shook her head at him.

 

“Okay, ready to open the lock.” Rodney interrupted.

 

“We’ve got a plan, sir, “Sheppard looked around at everyone. “ ... a good one.”

 

“Yes, Colonel, I’m sure you do. But in the unlikely event you don’t fail miserably, you’re fired. And Carson we will have words later”

 

“Yes, sir. ... Look forward to that.” John said.

 

* * *

 

 

They landed in the underwater bay that they knew to be completely flooded. Rodney and Annabelle had theorized that the jumper would keep them shielded. Carson looked our into the bay to see all the water.

 

“Th' cooncil juice isnae draining oot.” Carson acknowledged.

 

“Yeah, excellent observation, thank you” Rodney snapped.

 

“It is, however, draining in.” Elizabeth pointed out.

 

With the door jammed and the damage causing water to leak in they had to rely entirely on Jack to drain the water out. She was a great swimmer, had been taught by Jack himself so she knew he was fully capable of holding his breath for a while.

 

“McKay” Jack’s voice interrupts them as they discussed the plan further and Rodney works on Laim.

 

“I got it.” Annabelle takes over the radio. “Dad did you get it done?”

 

“Rodney and i seem to have different ideas of what ‘obvious means. There are dozens of controls down there i wouldn’t even know how to describe.”

 

“It’s an emergency control, it will stand out the most.”

 

“Alright” A few moments later they hear the water draining from the room, but before it can finish it stops.

 

“You had the right control, why did you stop?”

 

“It’s a dead man’s switch. I have to hold it in place.”

 

“Rodney,” Annabelle’s furious eyes turn to the surprised, remorseful McKay. “We will figure something else out, give us some time.”

 

“I got it”

 

“Dad?” panic surged.

 

“He went back in” Woolsey's voice answered. Soon enough the water receded and off they went,

 

* * *

 

 

The teams were Sheppard and McKay, Elizabeth and Ronon, Teyla and Carson, Annabelle on her own. Annabelle had the furthest emitter away, she was the sneakiest of the all and quick enough to get there, hers would be the last activated but she had enough time while the replicators were distracted with the others.

 

She had just finished when she heard footsteps, she ducked away into a hidden alcove hoping they wouldn’t notice her but a hand on her back had her in fight mode. She reached for her gun but was thrust back into a wall. She was able to ignore the pain thanks to the adrenaline. She bolted at the replicator kicking out towards his head landing a blow, but when her fist went to connect with his gut the replicator caught her fist and slammed her against the wall rendering too weak to fight back.

 

She is that last one thrown into the cell, dumped roughly on the ground besides her father and husband still not awake. Carson instantly started looking her over, Jack’s furious gaze on his son-in-law. Carson checked her over, she was okay though he suspected her back would kill her when she woke up.

 

“Belle, love wake up.” Carson pushed gently at her rousing her.

 

“Everyone okay?” John asked though they were all looking at her.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Why aren’t we dead yet?” Ronon asked.

 

“Probably saving us for a little recreational mind-probing, Did everyone get the …?”

 

“Yeah” Annabelle answered, they already knew everyone else had, but she hadn’t had the chance to report in before she was attacked. The replicator that had attacked her, entered the room, instantly Carson and her father stood in front of Annabelle as if they needed to protect her.

 

“I’m afraid your plan has been discovered, Colonel Sheppard. It is over.” the replicator looked to Woolsey, everyone's eyes following his.

 

“He put his hand in my forehead. How can you resist that?”

 

“Well, i like to close my eyes and think of England” Jack said snarkily.

 

“Mr. Woolsey informed us of everything we need to know. All of your C4 has been removed from the emitters. I’m afraid they won’t be destroyed when the Daedalus arrives-which should be in any moment.”

 

Everyone shared a look, knowing something Woolsey didn’t, something Jack suspected. That part of their plan had been the easiest, there was no way to screw that up unless Rodney sucked at acting.

 

“Activate the shield” the replicator instructed. Annabelle had bite down her victor smirk as the replicators in the room disintegrated in front of them. Annabelle turned to her father hugging him tightly.

 

“I’m so glad you're okay.”

 

“You're grounded” Jack joked into her hair. “Carson, next time you decide to go on some rescue mission, don’t and definitely don’t take my daughter.”

 

“Dad,” she pushed at his shoulder. “It’s more likely that i will go on a rescue mission then him.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, just because we’ve got Atlantis back doesn’t mean you have to return” Jack informed his daughter and her husband. Annabelle looked to Carson who sat beside her, her father across the table from them.

 

“This just happened, we haven’t even thought about it.” Annabelle admitted. “But our work is here, back on Earth just … i don’t know how to explain it.”

 

“We ur need h'ere” Carson helped.

 

“You’re going to leave? Again?” Jack asked, studying them. “Belle you want to go find everyone else?”

 

“Okay?” Annabelle asked confused at the change but left as he asked. Jack turned closely to Carson.

 

“You haven’t told her yet, have you?” Jack asked.

 

“Na, ah haven’t a'n'd i’m nae going tae. 'twas still fairly earlie, th' attack fae th' replicator did mair damage than ah originally thought. Whin ah git her tae th' infirmary … she hud a miscarriage, she’s seems tae be a'richt bit i’m going tae keep an eye oan her .”

 

“How is it she doesn’t know? How didn’t she even realize she was pregnant?” Jack asked in disbelief.

 

“'twas earlie a'n'd she juist chalked her symptoms up tae stress, in anither week or sae she micht hae figured it oot. Noo she wull ne'er ken 'n' i’m nae aboot tae burden her wi' this.” Carson sounded solemn, he was sadden about the lose but he refused to cause Annabelle any unnecessary pain.

 

“It won’t cause her any permanent damage?”

 

“Na, she’ll be a'richt, i’ll mak' sure o' it."


	19. 19. Beginning Anew

It was bittersweet, moving back into Atlantis, they were able to bring a bit more stuff now that the midway station was up. Carson had managed to smuggle his turtles into their new quarters, they were getting a larger room this time as the two of them would be sharing. Annabelle had given up her cat, especially once she learned Carson was allergic. He hadn’t told her when she brought the kitten home because it was so adorable and the two had already bonded but the fact remained that he was still allergic. Cassy had been more than willing to take care of the cat for her dear friend.

 

“You know i still never got to meet you mom and sisters or your brother.” Annabelle said as she reclined in the bed.

 

“One day” he answered as he fed the turtles.

 

“It was nice of Elizabeth to let us get settled back in before throwing us back into the fray, i’ve been aching lately.” Annabelle stretched popping her back.

 

“Likelie fae a' th' movin` again” Carson said smoothly. “How come don’t ye rest? ah kin handle th' unpacking.”

 

“Are you sure?” she sounded hopeful but he knew she wouldn’t let him do it all on her own.

 

“Ye git some kip 'n' whin ye wake up it wull be dane, thare isn’t muckle left anyway.”

 

“Your amazing” Annabelle smiled burying her face into the pillow.

 

Carson hadn’t told her about the miscarriage she had undergone and he didn’t plan on her ever finding out. Getting her to sleep when there was work to be done was almost impossible but he was glad he didn’t have to fight her this time. By the time he’d finished up, she was so out of it that she was snoring, something she rarely did. He’d let her sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When Annabelle finally wakes up, Carson is gone. A curious notion, there’s no note and she can’t recall him waking her. She groggily gets out of bed and heads to infirmary, knowing him he’s trying to jump right back into the fray. She gets halfway there before she runs into Elizabeth.

 

“Where you heading?” Elizabeth asked conversationally.

 

“I’m looking for Carson, you wouldn’t have happened to see him, would you?” Annabelle asked hopefully.

 

“He left about an hour ago with Colonel Sheppard’s team.”

 

“Oh” Annabelle normally wouldn’t mind him going off world without her, she know’s John’s team will keep him safe, but he usually tells her. “He didn’t tell me.”

 

“He probably didn’t want to disturb you, he said you’ve been exhausted lately. Is something wrong?” They fall into step, heading towards Elizabeth’s office instead of the infirmary.

 

“No, everything's fine. Carson thinks i’m just tired from all the moving we’ve been doing. I had just finished the unpacking and decorating the house we bought when we came back here. Carson was so busy getting the medical supplies packed up i packed most of our personal effects we brought with us on top of my own work supplies.”

 

“I can see why you're so tired. I’m sorry about your honeymoon.” Elizabeth gave Annabelle a sad look at they sat around Elizabeth’s desk.

 

“It’s okay, it was more of a ‘meet the family’ trip anyway. We were going to go to Scotland so i could meet his family.” Annabelle’s thoughts shifted back to Carson. “Do you know when they are returning?”

 

“Tomorrow morning” Elizabeth said picking up her tablet. Annabelle could tell she had a lot of work to do so she bowed out gracefully.

 

* * *

 

 

It was beginning to become easy for Annabelle to completely forget about everything but her work the moment she stepped into her office, including Carson. Moving back to the city meant she had to jump right back into working, the wraith translations had increased immensely and that meant she had plenty of work to occupy her when Carson was busy. On top of her surplus translation requests, she was also assigned to an off world team, this time with Major Lorne leading instead of her (something she was entirely grateful for).

 

But returning to Atlantis hadn’t been as easy and exciting this time. The newlyweds had opposing scheduled and hardly saw each other in the time that should have been their honeymoon. Annabelle would get home to shower and go to bed just as Carson was throwing on his lab coat to head to the infirmary. A kiss and kind words and they were separated yet again. Carson didn’t go off world much but Annabelle’s missions seemed to stack up so she or Carson were always in Atlantis while the other was some far off world.

 

Neither would admit it, but the Stargate program that had brought them together was slowly pulling them apart. While their loved never wanned, it was hard to be with someone when you never really got to be with them. But as stubborn as Annabelle and as loyal as Carson is, most were convinced they would make it out alright.

 

* * *

 

 

“It's just a routine trip to cheek in on our trading partners, bring them some medicine and return home.” Lorne tried to ease Annabelle as they traveled to a small village.

 

“I’m not worried, it’s just …” Annabelle sighed, looking to the new team.

 

Dr. Esposito had been reassigned and an Air Force Major had been placed on the team. The new team consisted of Lt. Major Evan Lorne, Dr. Annabelle Beckett, Dr. Christy Cole, and Major Thomas Jackson with Lorne at the helm and Jackson his 2IC as military protocol dictated. Though they would never admit it to the poor guy, he held no real power on the team not with Annabelle and Evan their.

 

“Work piling up?” Cole asked.

 

“Works always piling up” Annabelle shot her a sidelong sassy smile. “No, it's just Carson had just gotten back from being off world and i was hoping we’d actually get to talk. We haven’t really seen each other the last couple of weeks.”

 

“It make sense your schedules don’t really coincide, from what i understand you are both the best in your fields of study making you a high commodity.” Jackson offered, trying to engage the team and become part of the family-like quality Stargate teams seemed to form.

 

“While that’s true, we’ve both gone out of our ways to make our schedules similar it never seems to work out. He gets pulled away because an off world team came back with injuries, i get called to Rodney’s lab so he test a theory and pick my brain. We have our departments to run and people to manage and friends to check in with and superiors to report to. It's just one thing after another you know?”

 

As Annabelle vented they approached the village and their previous conversation dissolved into understanding. While her three teammates understood her displeasure they couldn’t help feeling slightly annoyed with her. Cole was the most understanding, being an orphan from a young age, she had no one here or back home to look forward to seeing. Jackson had a wife and kid back home he would be more than happy to have here even if that meant he’d face the same situation as Annabelle. And Lorne, he had his mom back home and that was about it but it was enough to make him long for his friends situation. In a way Annabelle had it the best but what a curse to have the one you love dangled in your face but never really have them? While Annabelle had friends to spare and her husband in Atlantis, her family, her parents were all back on Earth risking their lives in the same way she was.

 

They all processed their own dysfunctional lives as they proceeded to deliver the medicine promised to the people. There really was no reason to be envious of Annabelle, while she had it all: the looks, the brain, the family, and husband, she had suffered more than anyone else here. Deprived of a childhood, genetically altered by the Ancient DNA in her blood, held prisoner by the Goa’uld, then separated yet again from her family for Atlantis. The least she deserved was to have a life long partner accessible to her in this life.

 

* * *

 

 

“Carson?” Annabelle seemed surprised to see Carson sitting at the dinner table with a full meal prepared. It was more of his physical presence than the meal laid out that caught her by surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I live h'ere” he remarked confused by her question. Annabelle’s eyes went wide as she realized what she had said then she closed her eyes before speaking again.

 

“I just meant,” she opened her eyes to look at him with glee. “It’s been awhile since we’ve both been home at the same time without one of us having to head out the door.”

 

“I know, that's how why oor friends hae bin kind enough tae leave us alone tonight.”

 

“Really?” she asked trying to fight back a giddy smile.

 

“Aye”

 

It wasn’t much time, a few hours together before they went to bed together wrapped in each other's arms, but it was enough. They talked about his recent incidents in the infirmary, Annabelle’s quick mission to deliver medicine, the impending wrath war, them. It was like they hadn’t spent so much time away, falling back into sync with each other as if they had never fell. And when morning came, they were delighted to still be in each other’s arms.


	20. Don't Take the Girl

“As always, i find our sessions challenging.” Teyla said to Annabelle as they both grabbed their bags to head home and shower.

 

“Its nice to have someone not hold back in a fight, Ronon’s offered a few times but i think he’d kick my ass.” Annabelle laughed using her towel to wipe the sweat from her neck.

 

“Ronon is strong but impulsive, i’m sure you would be able to take advantage of such impulses and turn victory to your side.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind should i ever decide to accept his offer.”

 

They two kindly parted ways, Annabelle to shower and Teyla to meditate with Ronon. Meanwhile, Rodney had spent the last hour talking to Carson about his whale friend who Rodney had names after Carson’s mother-in-law.

 

“Ye dae realize Samantha is ma mother-in-law dinnae ye?” Carson asked.

 

“I’m well aware of that-” Rodney paused and looked at Carson curiously. “She let’s you call her by her first name?”

 

“O' coorse she does, why wouldn't she?”

 

“Nevermind” Rodney pushed away the topic and focused back on his whale, Sam. Not wanting to think about Cason being married to Samantha Carter’s daughter.

 

* * *

 

 

“John?” Annabelle gave Colonel Sheppard a weird look when he came strutting into her office with determination. “What’s going on?”

 

“How hard did you wack Teyla this morning?” he asked as he plopped down on her desk and began spinning a pencil around his fingers.

 

“No harder than usual, why?” Annabelle asked closing her laptop in confusion.

 

“She’s seeing stuff, she’s down with the doc now just wanted to double check and making sure you didn’t wack her into the head to hard.”

 

“No i didn’t” Annabelle replayed her morning sparring session in her head to think of any and all blows both of them had taken.

 

“Come along” John ushered Annabelle along toward the infirmary. They were cut short when they came across Elizabeth. “How is she?”

 

“I don’t know. Hopefully she just needs some rest. We’ve all been through quite a lot …” Elizabeth started. “Carson thinks she’ll be alright.”

 

“Right well if you don’t mind,” Annabelle noticed Rodney heading their way with his epiphany look and wanted to gracefully duck out. “I’m going to check in with Teyla.”

 

“Don’t leave me with him” Elizabeth hissed toward John and Annabelle but Annabelle was heading inside the infirmary. Teyla was talking with Carson in whispers, close enough to keep anyone from hearing them. She had only ever been jealous of Carson and Cadman, she had never been jealous of anyone else being with Carson and she definitely wasn’t jealous of Teyla. Especially now that she was Carson’s wife.

 

“Hey, i was told i was too rough with you this morning” Annabelle joked entering the room.

 

“Carson assures me i am fine.” Teyla smiled.

 

“Well if Carson says you're going to be alright then you’re going to be alright” Annabelle smiled putting a gentle hand on Carson’s back. “I promise to take it easy on you next time.”

 

“Th' test we’ve ran show no problem” Carson reiterated.

 

“Maybe it’s stress?” Annabelle shrugged not really sure what else could cause Teyla to see hallucinations.

 

“Perhaps, Doctor may i leave?” Teyla looked to Carson for approval before exiting. Once Teyla exited Carson turned to face his wife kindly.

 

“Hae ye eaten yit?”

 

“Nope, i thought you might like to join me?”

 

“Aye, I would” Carson smiled taking her hand to press a gentle kiss to the top of it. “Bit ah cannae richt noow.”

 

“Alright, i’ll see you later” she kissed his cheek and headed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabelle is walking alone towards her room when she see what Teyla had been seeing. A woman dressed as an ancient walking the corridor, when Annabelle reaches out to her the woman walks right through her outstretched hand.

 

“Please, let me help you” Annabelle offers following the woman who continues to ignore her.

 

When they round the corner a burned man falls to the floor, clearly dead. The ancient woman glares up to Annabelle and starts to shout. The language is unfamiliar to the linguist, it sounds more like popping bubbles then it does anything else. The woman looks so angry, almost desperate as she holds the man and shouts at Annabelle.

 

“Stop!” Annabelle shouts, panicking at the dread in the woman's eyes.

 

“Belle? Belle. Belle! Belle!”  she’s broken from her frantic haze by hands pressing firmly into her shoulder and a voice coaxing her attention. She focuses in on blue eyes filled with concern and confusion, such soft eyes for seeing so much hardships.

 

“Carson?” she looks, terrified, like the ancient women's fear has transferred into her. “Those things Teyla was seeing, i’m seeing them too.”

 

Carson’s face falls, he doesn’t understand, there have been many things he has been able to understand since traveling here. People having the exact same hallucinations still confounds him but he understands them now. The last time she had seen things that weren’t really there she almost died, the memory scares him. They haven’t even been married six months yet, he can’t lose her. He’s too old to remarry and too young to be a widow.

 

“Let’s get you to bed” he said calmly because he honestly doesn’t know what else he can do for her. He does everything he can to help her sleep and finally she does but before he himself has a chance to get any sleep he is called to the infirmary.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you Evan. Carson thinks i’ll be alright but considering the situation i think it’s best not to go offworld for now.” Annabelle smiled up at her friend from where they sat at opposite ends of the table. “Sorry Chrisity, i know you were looking forward to that survey.”

 

“Don’t worry, you’re going to make it up to me” she smirked at Annabelle.

 

“I’m never going to here the end of this, am i?” Annabelle jokes.

 

“Probably not” Evan agrees and they all laugh together. Evan suddenly stops, his smile drops as he stares at Annabelle in concern instead of amusement.

 

“What?” Annabelle asked confused.

 

“Your nose is bleeding” Christy gestures to her own nose. Annabelle’s hand instantly shots up to wipe at her nostril, when her fingers come back with a thick coating of blood she worries.

 

“Maybe i should pay a visit to my husband” Annabelle says softly, a napkin now pressed to her bleeding nose as the three of them make way. Upon arrival they discover now available beds in the infirmary and stressed out doctors all around.

 

“Dr. Beckett?” a nurse calls towards the back of the infirmary when she sees Annabelle walk in. Carson hurries over toward the nurse but before he can speak he noticed Annabelle standing their with her team and bloody cloth to her nose.

 

“Please tell me that ye wur sparring?” Carson tried to sound hopeful.

 

“‘Fraid not” Lorne answers.

 

“Bring her tae mah affice, thare ur na open beds.” Carson motions them to follow him as he hurriedly heads to his office and situates the couch so she can lay down. “Still huvin th' headaches? any fainting?”

 

“My head hasn’t stopped pounding but no, i haven’t fainted.” Annabelle answers.

 

“Lay doon love, git some rest” Carson instructs his more than cooperative wife before ushering Lorne and Cole out to speak with them. “Th' Daedalus haes taken as mony fowk intae thair infirmary as thay kin. Rodney 'n' colonel sheppard think thay figured this oot bit ah haven't heard fae thaim.”

 

“We’ll see what we can do.” Lorne answered.

 

“Hae either o' ye exhibited ony symptoms?”

 

“Nope, just peachy” Dr. Cole answers first followed by Lornes shake of the head.

 

“Good, good.” then Carson is back at it, trying to help his patients and fight back his worry for his wife.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they discover the whales are causing the sickness, they’ve lost several people. The pressure build up caused aneurysms that resulted in their deaths. Around this time Carson started showing the symptoms and Annabelle has confined to the couch in Carson’s office.

 

Carson doesn’t understand the techno babble Rodney uses to explain how they solved the problem and he doesn’t really care. All he knows is everyone begins to get better now that the whales have left and there is no impending doom from the sun. Annabelle explains the process in simplest terms for him but he doesn’t listen to her words, he is too consumed by the sound of her voice and the fact that yet again they’ve cheated death. He wonders how many more times they will get away with it before one of them loses, he hopes it won’t be her.

 

Sometimes Annabelle loves being married to a medical doctor and other times she doesn’t. She loves how kind and caring he is for everyone she even loves that he is aware of everyone’s health at every moment. She hates that he is overprotective when it comes to her health. While everyone else was able to quickly return to work, Annabelle had to be satisfied with working from her room though no one had shown any symptoms for a few days now. Something told her she wasn’t in bed because she had been sick, she thinks Carson is worried about something much more permanent than diseases.


	21. Making Messes

Off world on M4D-058, Annabelle and her team instantly notice something off. Though the people seem to be young as far as technology is concerned, they seem to have launched satellites. As they draw nearer their curiosity grows in size. The people are both wry and curious about them, but not entirely welcoming. A red flag with a white stripe down the center hangs around the town the familiar face of Rodney McKay as its center piece.

 

“I think we should contact Atlantis” Annabelle looks to Lorne that stubborn ‘I’mI’mI’m going to kill Rodney’ look on her face.

 

M4D-058 had not yet been visited by anyone so it stands to reason that Rodney had foolishly went off and started playing with Ancient device that had not been catalogued yet. The Ancient were very good at a great many things, but failed to leave instruction manuals, even located specific devices in the database was difficult at times. Rodney liked to find the devices that required Annabelle priorities to shift to whatever Rodney had screwed up and this time didn’t seem to be any different.

 

“We came through the Stargate and immediately noticed a bunch of small satellites in geosynchronous orbit above the planet.” Lorne explained over the video feed to Atlantis.

 

“An advanced civilization?” Elizabeth inquired.

 

“That’s what we thought, then we picked up life signs directly below, so we flew down, saw several villages separated by a large river and decided to check one of them out, and as you can see ... Sergeant? …” Lorner motioned Jackson to move the camera to the village. “These people don’t exactly look like they’re ready to be launching any satellites -- at least not for the next five hundred years or so.”

 

“The Ancients probably put ‘em up there.” Annabelle recognizes Sheppard’s voice.

 

“I don’t believe that to be the case, thus far i have seen no indication the Ancient were involved with this planet's development.” Annabelle explains though she stays off camera.

 

“We will send a science team” Elizabeth states.

 

“Uh, actually, I think Doctor McKay may wanna come check this one out for himself.” Lorne tries not to smile when he responds.

 

“Why?” Rodney's intrigued by the Major’s request, Lorne’s smile shows then.

 

“Take a look.”

 

Jackson zooms in on the nearest flag so they can get a good look at it. Annabelle can’t practically see the accusatory glare Elizabeth is giving Rodney when she see’s the flag. She know’s Rodney will deny doing anything wrong until Elizabeth shouts at him a couple times but there’s hard evidence he screwed up somewhere. So they swap, Lorne’s team returned home and is scheduled to go off world the next day to M3D-208 while Sheppard’s team returns to M4D-058.

 

The next day as they set off the team becomes very aware of Annabelle’s foul mood. She will tell them in her own time she knows, but they assume Rodney has something to do with it, and they would be wrong. Annabelle’s foul mood had been brought forth by Carson, as unbelievable as it sounds. It was stupid really, but they had gotten into an argument all because Annabelle tripped over his shoes getting out of bed that morning.

 

Normally, things like that didn’t get to either of them but this morning they were both in a bad mood. Annabelle was still angry with Rodney and John about M4D-058. When she returned home yesterday, they showed her the device they had been playing with. They mistook a science experiment for a video game and made themselves the people of M4D-058’s Gods. The people practically worshipped them, and that alone had left a foul taste in her mouth. The situation reminded her far too much as her time with the Gou’ald, false Gods who had become Gods by understanding technology simpler people did not.

 

Carson, ever the patient and gentle man normally would have just apologized to his wife and been done with the whole situation. However, he wasn’t really himself, he had been in the infirmary for the last 48hrs and when he came home he had struggled to sleep. Annabelle in her fury kept rolling about the bed, her limbs attacking him while he was on the verge of slumber. Sleep deprivation made him grumpy and he snapped at her for yelling at him about his shoes. So they argument ensued until Annabelle had to leave for her mission, both of them heated and their fight unresolved.

 

It was a stupid fight, something they normally wouldn’t fight about but little things seemed to be the only things they did fight about. Their finances were fine, living in Atlantis meant they hardly spent any money, they had no children, and both were understanding about the others time consumers, that didn’t leave many things to fight about. But this was the first time they had ever parted ways without resolving their differences, they left each other angry and both prayed nothing would happen to Annabelle while she was of world. They had always made it a point to resolve their differences before either one of them went off world because each time they stepped through the gate their chances got slimmer that they would return home.

 

They had screamed and shouted and parted way with Carson red in the face stating she was too overdramatic. Annabelle had said nothing just exited their room, wishing she could slam the door, which was why the automatic door had probably been invented in the first place. Thankfully her team would not be joining the team going to M4D-058, they had a routine check up on one of their ‘friends’ to make sure they were thriving and provide them with medicine they required and pick up some grain. While it was perfectly safe, the moment Annabelle left the room Carson was filled with dread and regret and knew there was no way he was going to be able to get any sleep.

 

“So, you going to talk about it?” Lorne asked peaking the interest of the rest of the team, who had been ignoring her attitude.

 

“Nope” her tone was finally so when Lorne pressed the other two members of the team tensed.

 

“Come on you’ve been grouchy for the past couple days.”

 

“Do i have to be all sunshine and rainbows 24/7? I had a bad day and the effects of which are still pissing me off.”

 

“Rodney’s a real idiot, but they will fix the problem on M4D-058.”

 

“It’s not that, while that still upsets me, Carson and I got into a fight and it is none of your business. Let’s just get the grain and go.” Annabelle ordered.

 

The team said nothing, Annabelle and Jackson helped distribute medication while the other two grabbed the grain. It took about an hour for all of the team to meet back up at the gate but the atmosphere was still tense and no one dared poke the vicious woman. While Annabelle was loved by all, most knew to avoid her in certain situations, hell most people had her womanly cycle memorized to avoid her during that time of the month. Her team didn’t have that luxury and it was even more terrifying knowing she wasn’t menstruating.

 

“Dial the gate” Lorne instructed Annabelle. She pounded the buttons like it would eliminate her anger but it didn’t, the gate opened, and they went home. Her team eagerly disappearing from sight while Annabelle headed straight for her room to try and relax.

 

She stepped through the door and was meet with a spotless room, a hot meal, and a mopey Carson sitting at the table. At the sound of the door opening Carson jumped from the chair and launch himself forward. Holding her tightly to his chest he apologized profusely into her ear, thanked her for staying safe, and vowed to never let her leave until they resolved their differences again.

“Carson I promise I’m okay,” she said for the 5th time. “You however, look exhausted. When was the last time you got a decent night's sleep?”

 

He scratched his head considering it, “I dinnae really remember.”

 

“Let’s get some rest.”

 

Together they crawled into bed getting some needed rest their foul moods drifting away in the night. When morning came they were more like themselves, happy and in sync and for the first time ever they got to enjoy makeup sex. Though they needed to get ready for the day they laid in bed together giggling and holding onto the precious moment they spent together.


	22. Sunday

Things had been great but with constant situations having everyone under high stress it got to be exhausting, and while everyone was the best at their jobs and received enough rest weekly, Dr. Heightmeyer demanded a mandatory day of rest. The entire base was to do relax and do whatever they wanted, apart from the minimum amount of people required to keep the base functioning. Many people were actually dreading their day of rest, trying to find ways to still work without working.

 

Annabelle and Carson were a part of the minority looking forward to their day off, however they wouldn’t be spending it together. They had both agreed to spend the day with friends, since they already spent all their free time together. Carson was excited and had been looking forward to his fishing trip with Rodney for weeks now, whereas Annabelle was going to work on videos for her family back on earth and meet up with Teyla for some pampering. Teyla’s morning was spoken for but Annabelle had got her hands on face masks and some nail polish, so she gathered a small group of girls to do some pampering.

 

“Carson what are you still doing here?” Annabelle asked curiously when Carson entered their room in the middle of her video recording. She paused the video, so they could speak but Carson just looked down trodden.

 

“Rodney canceled oan me.”

 

“Oh honey, I’m sorry.” Annabelle paused for a moment to think. “How about just me and you go fishing? We’ve never fished together though I know you and my father have, I used to love fishing with SG-1 growing up. So what do you say?”

 

“Bit you'v awready made the plans 'n' it would be wrong o'f me tae ask ye tae chaynge thaim.”

 

“Nonsense, my plans can always be rescheduled but what better way to relax on my mandatory day of rest then to go fishing with my husband?”

 

“It's a'richt love, ah micht juist see if John wull join me.”

 

“Well if you change your mind you know where to find me.” she kissed his forehead, hoping he would. Fishing suddenly seemed a whole lot better than a day of pampering with the girls and making videos for her family.

 

Carson left determined to coax one of his many friends to join him on the main land, someone who wouldn’t be too terrible to be around for several hours. He wished he’d accepted Annabelle’s offer now that he thought about it. A day of just fishing with his wife, the way he’d watched her parents fish the first time he’d joined them on their fishing trip, it would have surpassed any other day he could want.

 

“-Everyone's been dreading today but I think this is what we need. Some of the girls and I are meeting up after lunch to do some pampering while Carson and Rodney head to the mainland for some fishing. The idea of Rodney fishing-”

 

Annabelle stopped when she felt the walls around her rattle, she quickly put on her earpiece and opened to the base channel.

 

“-Explosion in the mess-” she quickly ran out of the room forgetting to stop her recording. She made her way to the mess hall where destruction littered the area, people are moving around trying to help in any way they could. Annabelle instantly found Telya who was being looked at by a doctor.

 

“Teyla!” Annabelle dropped to her knees next to her friend looking for answers. “Are you alright? What happened?”

 

“I do not know, I am fine.” Teyla reassured both the doctor and Annabelle.

 

“Some sort o'f explosion. At least three dead, maybie a dozen or sae severely injured.” Carson’ voice had them both looking up to see him moving about quickly instructing people or where they should take people based on the severity of their injuries.

 

“Carson!” Annabelle shouted, his safety now the biggest concern for her, she left Teyla to go to Carson. Each inspecting the other as they moved closer and closer together, hoping neither had been near the blast site. While they didn’t want anyone they loved to be injured there were each other main priority, always.

 

“I okay, I’m fine, are you-”

 

“A'm fine, ah was in mah affice whin it happened.”

 

“Your office? Nevermind, what can I do to help?” she asked brushing off her inquiries about why he’d been in his office instead of preparing for his trip to the mainland.

 

“Go tae th' infirmary, hulp tae clear some space, I shuid be back then.” he instructed falling back into doctor mode. He gave her a quick on the lips, the only sign that he was processing more than just what his duties required.

 

Annabelle went to the infirmary helping where she could, which was limited since other people's blood made her queasy. Thankfully she made herself useful by recording people injuries in their files so the doctors didn’t have to, it was something she was skilled at and wouldn’t have to worry about vomiting on the patient's. She lost track of time as the face started to blend, she’d noticed when Carson entered but other than that they were both busy helping as much as could to noticed they were practically dancing around each other.

 

“Dr. Beckett?” someone gentle places a hand on Annabelle’s forearm to halt her.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I can take over her, why do you go get some rest? You look exhausted.”

 

“But i-”

 

“-Carson would be pissed if he found out I let you work on fumes.”

 

Annabelle gave in nodding, though she probably wouldn’t go to sleep, she would probably look for some other way to help.

 

“Anna, wake up!” a desperate voice brings her out of her groggy sleep, a sleep she hadn’t realized she’d fallen into. She looks up to see John standing there looking far more concerned than she’d seen him in a long time.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“We need you in Elizabeth’s office, I’ll explain on the way come on.” They set off quickly, Annabelle filled with worried dread as they walked.

 

“The explosion this morning was caused by an explosive tumor inside of one of the scientist, her partner who was with her when they got this tumor is in the infirmary. Carson has locked everyone out, he is convinced he can remove the tumor and save the scientist before it explodes.”

 

“That’s ridiculous!”

 

“We’ve tried telling him that, but he won’t listen to us, we’re hoping maybe you can get through to him.”

 

When they entered Elizabeth office, Rodney and Elizabeth were already waiting for her.

 

“How long has it been?” Elizabeth asked.

 

“About ten minutes. I’ve got an emergency crew standing by. Either way, we’re cut.” Rodney explained.

 

“Can’t you bypass it?” Annabelle asked.

 

“Not it time but I can patch you through to the infirmary so hopefully you can talk some sense into him.” Rodney said typing away at a panel, once it was ready he nodded to Annabelle.

 

“Carson…” she paused waiting for a response though she knew she would get none. “I know you want to do the right thing but you’re putting your life at risk to save his … If that tumor explodes you’ll be gone.” silent tears started to fall down her face as the full implications hit her. “I can’t lose you.”

 

“I love ye Belle, ah dae.” was all he said before silence was all that remained.

 

Annabelle sat not knowing how to react or what to do, all they could do is wait. John sat on the arm of the chair, rubbing Annabelle’s back in hopes of offering her some soft of comfort though he knew none would do. Her husband was risking his life and there was nothing anyone could do to help or stop him.

 

Annabelle was lost in her own anger, did he not care the stress he was putting her and everyone else through? Fear that he would come back, that the tumor would explode before he could get out of the blast zone. Or worse, while trying to remove it, he would somehow trigger it before it was even removed.

 

“Colonel Sheppard. I’ve extracted th'e tumour a'n'd I’m opening up th'e O.R. Level.” Carson’s voice came through the comm. Annabelle was quick to stand a sense of peace filling her, she was going to scream and yell and kiss the crap out of him once the O.R. doors opened.

 

“He’s on his way. Sit tight.” John nodded to Rodney who was instructing the bomb disposal team to enter the O.R.

 

“Dammit. Tell him I’ll catch up wi`th him halfway.” Carson announced.

 

“No Carson, just wait there.” Annabelle snapped at him through the radio.

 

“Th'e sooner I git this thing oot o'f mah sight, th'e better.” A few minutes later he responds again. “We juist made th'e hand-off.”

 

No sooner than he says it does the city rattle with another explosion. Annabelle’s heart drops to the pit of her stomach and the only thing she can do is run, she has to see him, see that he made it out alive.

 

“Grab her!” John yells, the only one who isn’t frozen in shock. Rodney and Elizabeth just watch as John chases after Annabelle trying to keep her from seeing the disaster below. She makes it to the transport before he can, and he radios everyone, hoping someone can catch her before she gets there.

 

She doesn’t even feel her legs moving at this point, it’s more like she’s flying than running. She just rounded the corner to see the scorch marks when thick powerful arms wrap around her stomach holding her back. She can’t see him, there’s debris everywhere but maybe it's because he was far enough away blast to be okay. Even as she thinks it she knows she’s wrong, she can fill this emptiness within her that she’s only remembered feeling once, when she lost her godmother, Janet Fraiser.

 

“Let me go! I need to find Carson! LET ME GO!” she screamed and fought against her captor, tears blurring her vision. That is until the day they are to leave to head back to Earth with Carson’s body. Rodney had spent a lot of time in her room with her since Carson’s passing, packing the things that had belonged to Carson to give to his mother. Annabelle wouldn’t let Rodney pack away any of Carson’s clothing but anything else he could have, she even let him take a few of the photos they had around.

 

Everyone is dressed for the occasion, everyone comes for the memorial, everyone had adored him. His coffin sits at the end of the ramp, a Scottish flag across the top signifying his heritage. Annabelle stands beside Rodney, her haired in a pristine bun, no make up, a black dress and heels, her glasses the only accessories. Rodney wears a suit and tie though he seems to be falling apart while Annabelle appears completely composed. She knows Rodney blames himself, thinks if he had gone fishing everything would have been just fine.

 

Rodney stays by her side for everything, telling Carson’s family, transporting the body and belongs to Scotland, the drive to Carson’s mother's house, and even the funeral. Throughout it all, Rodney is the one who struggles to keep his emotions in line, Annabelle remains impassive, cold even. It isn’t until the funeral ends and everyone offers them her condolences that she breaks, and he’s there for her, he never leaves her side. His close friend, his best friend’s wife has so many people wanting to offer their sympathy when all she wants is to run far away.

 

So, Rodney drove her far away to an empty field in the middle of nowhere, so she could run and cry and scream and just release anything and everything. He stayed in the car giving her space and didn’t invade on her privacy knowing she would feel humiliated having him watch her fall apart. However, after an hour he felt the need to be by her side, so he went to her. She had fallen or lied down and was just staring up at the sky, dried tears on her face. He said nothing, just laid down beside her and took her hand in his offering her comfort and receiving it in turn.

 

“I think I’m going to stay here for a while, being here makes me feel closer to him.” her voice was hoarse, it sounded like she’d been screaming for hours and was struggling to speak.

 

“Take as much time as you need.” Rodney squeeze her hand gently. They remained like that until the sky turned dark and Annabelle started falling asleep.

 

Back in Atlantis, Rodney isn’t really surprised when Carson comes to stand by his side, they look out on the sky together. Making quiet and polite conversation about Carson’s funeral and about how much is going to be different and difficult.

 

“You know, the universe is a big place,” Rodney looks at Carson. “Who knows, maybe we’ll bump into each other again.”

 

“Aye, who knows?” Carson smiles sadly.

 

“You were the closest thing to a best friend I ever had. I’m really, really sorry. I should have just …”

 

“Hey. This isn’t yer fault.”

 

“You’re just telling’ me what I wanna hear.”

 

“Well, that’s what best friends do sometimes. And in this case it also happens to be true. Take care of yourself, Rodney and Annabelle too.”

 

“Goodbye, Carson.”

 

As Carson fades away Rodney is filled with a sort of peace and vows to look out for Annabelle, for him, for the memory of his best friend. Even with her still being in Scotland while he was back in Atlantis, he was going to protect her health, look out for her. She was his friend, and he would honor Carson by taking care of her because he knew she would be back. She wasn’t going to quit the Atlantis mission, she just needed time to grieve.


	23. Coming Home

“I’ve been away for long enough, General, it’s time I get back to work and stop mourning.” Annabelle smiled to General Landry.

 

“That’s convenient, we have a couple people heading to Atlantis today via the Stargate.” he smiled like he was hiding something.

 

“Well that’s perfect then.” Annabelle smiled, standing up.

 

“We’re glad to have you back Dr. Beckett.” he gave a solemn smile, her name still causing an ache when someone called out to her.

 

“I’m going to get ready to go.” she left not wanting to let the pain seep into General Landry.

 

*An Hour Later*

 

“Ready to go?” Annabelle spun around to see her mother standing behind her in the Class A’s.

 

“Mom? What are you doing here?”

 

“I am taking command over the Atlantis sight.”

 

“What?”

 

Annabelle hugged her mother not really knowing what else to do. On one hand she was glad her she would get to see her mother every day but on the other hand she feared she’d end up back in her mother’s shadow. Then she thought that perhaps people didn’t think she was stable, that Carson’s death was still affecting her.

 

Sam hugged her daughter tightly, she wished Annabelle had come to her for comfort during her mourning process, but she had remained in Scotland. While both her and Jack had called and spoken to her several times, and even flown to Scotland for Carson’s funeral. They tried to be there for her but Annabelle chose to remain with Carson’s family and from what they could tell, she had found peace. Carson’s family had helped her to cope and healed her during her mourning, Jack and Sam couldn’t be more grateful to them for that. However, it was their job as her parents to offer her support especially when she needed it most, and she had refused them.

 

“I’m glad you're coming with me mom” Annabelle whispered in Sam’s ear before pulling away. Those simply words seemed to ease the guilt that had been eating away at Sam for a month now.

 

“Let’s go” Sam smiled and led her daughter to the Stargate.

 

The moment they entered, Sam received many salutes and the proper respect she was due, while people surrounded Annabelle. Sam watched as person after person hugged, smiled, and conversed with her daughter, everyone was happy to have her back. Sam knew Annabelle wouldn’t be cast into anyone's shadows.

 

“Rodney?” Annabelle paused in the unpacking she was doing to embrace Rodney. It was a little awkward for Rodney considering why he had come to Sam’s quarters in the first place. “I missed you Rodney.”

 

“I’m glad your back.” Rodney smiled genuinely, it amazed Sam to see that he truly cared for her daughter. “Sam, I’ve brought you some flowers as a welcome gift.”

 

“How sweet of you, there’s a vase on the desk.” Sam smiled sweetly. Before anyone could say anything else Annabelle’s stomach growled.

 

“I’m going to grab some lunch, do you want anything?” Annabelle asked her mother who only shook her head ‘no’. “I’ll see you later, Rodney.”

 

* * *

 

The room she had shared with Carson was exactly the way she had left it, Carson’s boots in the middle of the floor, but otherwise immaculate. She trailed her fingers over his side of the bed before gently laying atop if where Carson always had. It still smelt like him, like he had just slept there this morning. Everything about the room reminding her of Carson, from closet to the bathroom. She held the pillow tightly and wept silently, slowing easing herself into a deep sleep.

 

_She felt someone breathing besides her heavily, that’s what she remembered woke her up. When she opened her eyes she was meet with the brightest of blue eyes and the widest smile of pearly teeth showing._

 

_“Carson?” she breathed in disbelief. There was no way her dead husband was laying on her side of the bed smiling at her now._

 

_“Hello love” he smiled warmly, like he wasn’t an illusion._

_“How are you here?”_

 

_“I didn’t git tae properly say goodbye to you.” his smile faded until all that shone through was regret. “I wanted tae say goodbye.”_

 

_“Are you really here?” she whispered, new tears streaming down her face._

 

_“As real as I kin be,” he smiled and kissed her forehead gently. “Tak' yer time I’ll be waiting fur you.”_

 

_“I love you” she wept heavily as he began to fade from her vision._

 

_“A love ye tae, a'n'd I’ll see ye soon” he promised, and then he was gone._

 

The next time she woke up, she felt groggy but the depressed feeling from before had completely disappeared. Whether it was a dream or not was irrelevant because she had finally got to have her closure, she would be okay and one day, when her time finally did come, she would be with him again.

 

Feeling a new sense of purpose, Annabelle pulled herself out of bed, straighten her outfit and headed towards the infirmary to have her medical check up. She wouldn’t be cleared for duty until she went through her exams Dr. Keller needed as well as Dr. Heightmeyer. She need to be cleared mentally and physically by the doctors of Atlantis before she would ever be allowed to step through the gate after the major travesty she had undergone.

 

“Dr. Keller” Annabelle smiled at the CMO who had replaced Carson.

 

“Dr. Beckett…” they both frowned, it was still hard hearing his name as her own. “Anna,” Dr. Keller said instead trying to make the mood less uncomfortable. “Let’s get started.”

 

*Little Later*

 

“So, everything looks to be fine, you’ve gained a little weight since your last visit but that’s to be expected. The rest of the test should be back by the end of the day, but I’ll call you back here if there’s anything of note.”

 

“Thanks, Jen.”

 

* * *

 

With her physical check up she headed to her psychic eval, dreading it more than anything. She hated people trying to pick apart her mind and find distasteful things, or in case search for any instabilities.

 

Dr. Heightmeyer was nothing but calm and kind during the entire session but Annabelle was counting the minutes until she could leave. Heightmeyer tried to make her speak of her own accord but stubborn Annabelle answered any question she was asked with one or two syllables. Eventually she gave up and let Annabelle go, clearing her mentally for duty.

 

So, finally, Annabelle was able to return to her office where large stacks of paperwork were waiting for her. While she’d been away, her team had tried their best to get as much work done as possible but the work still ended up piling up. She put on a brave face and got to work, feeling some sense of normalcy. In no time at all she found herself enjoying the translation process, she had always loved her job, but she never realized how much she missed it. She’d lost track of time, could have been there for hours, and she suspected she had when her comm went off. Dr. Keller was asking that she come to her office as soon as she had a chance.

 

Worried about her health, she finished the translation she was working on and went straight to Dr. Keller’s office. Jen had said she wouldn’t call her back unless there was something wrong with her test results. Annabelle tried to relax herself, she felt perfectly fine, so she couldn’t be sick, could she? What if it was something life threatening? Cancer? Maybe her nanites were causing problems?

 

Annabelle knocked on the door to Dr. Keller’s office and entered smiling weakly.

 

“You wanted to see me?” Annabelle closed the door behind her, if something was wrong she didn’t want anyone else to know until she was ready to talk about it.

 

“When was the last time you were intimate?” Dr. Keller got straight to the point. Annabelle shifted uncomfortably as she sat, was she implying that she’d somehow picked up an STD?

 

“Um …” Annabelle scratched the back of her head uncomfortably. “The morning Carson died.”

 

“So about a month ago?” Annabelle nodded awkwardly. “You’re seven weeks pregnant.”


End file.
